Imperfect World behind the perfect Mask
by shine21
Summary: Was tun? Du musst die Schule wechseln, bist eher ein ruhiger Typ. Von der Gesellschaft enttäuscht und triffst auf jemanden, der das genaue Gegenteil von einem ist..(aus Matt's Sicht)Shonen-ai, Drama, Romance uvm.
1. Die Ankunft in ein neues Leben

**Imperfect World behind the perfect Mask**

**Autor:**shine21

**Disclaimer**: Ähem...Digimon gehört natürlich nicht mir:-) Ich habe auch keine besondere Ahnung über die Serie-.-' Nur die Idee ist mir.

**Rating:** Depri, Romance, Shonen-ai, Drama, Gewalt(später vielleicht)weiter weiß ich noch nicht, wird dann immer erneuert. Eine Lemon wird auf jeden Fall kommen

**Pairing:** Tai/Yama-chan. Vielleicht noch nen paar andere.

**INFO**: Ich habe mir nur die erste Staffel angesehen und das ist auch schon ne Weile her. In meiner FF wird es keine Digimon geben, also ist das Ganze nicht passiert. Ich glaube man nennt das auch AU. Außerdem ist die FF ne Spontanidee von mir und meine erste FF zu Digimon. Ich wollte nur mal sehen wie sie so ankommt und ob sie gut geworden ist. Die Geschichte wird aus Matt's Sicht erzählt(versuche mal eine neue Sicht bzw. Schreibweise aus:-)) Wie lange sie wird kann ich noch nicht sagen...mal sehen;-D

**Prolog**

**"Die Ankunft in ein neues Leben..."**

Motorengeräusche. Schlechte Musik aus dem Radio. Das Reden meines Vaters. Ich höre sie, nehme sie wahr und dennoch kommt es mir so vor als wäre ich taub, nicht fähig das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Einen Blick aus dem Fenster verrät mir, dass wir unser altes Leben schon weit hinter uns gelassen haben müssen. Die Anzahl der Autos auf der Straße erhöht sich und die Luft wird stickiger. Tokio! So heißt mein neues Zuhause. Laut dem Gerede meines Vaters soll hier alles besser werden...hier soll sich mein Verhalten ändern. Aufgeschlossen, offener soll ich werden. Freundschaften knüpfen. Ich kann die Stimme meines Vaters noch deutlich vor mir hören wie er mit meiner Lehrerin darüber streitet ob ich nun ein gestörtes Verhalten an den Tag lege oder nicht.

_,,Mr. Ishida, ihr Sohn hat ein imenses musisches Talent, ist sehr gut in der Schule nur eines beunruhigt uns. Nunja wie soll ich es sagen...er hat ein sehr aggressives Verhalten gegen ein paar Schülern gezeigt, außerdem scheint es mir so, dass sich für ihn der Umgang mit anderen Personen als sehr problematisch erweist."_

Was tun, wenn die eigene Lehrerin so über einen denkt? Nichts zur eigenen Verteidigung sagen, da es sowieso nichts bringt? So in etwa.  
Nunja, Ende vom Lied war schließlich, dass mein Vater mich dennoch und das zu meinem Verwundern verteidigte und mit mir die Schule verließ. Für immer. Am nächsten Tag entschied er sich einen Job in Tokio anzunehmen und dort hin zu ziehen. Ein Neuanfang für uns beide wie er es mir erklärte und versuchte sich vor mir zu rechtfertigen.

Nun zwei Wochen später waren sämtliche Formalia geklärt und ich saß im Auto meines Vaters, auf dem Weg nach Tokio.

Erinnerungen verbinden mich und meinen Vater mit dieser Stadt, in der er eigentlich niemals zurückgehen wollte, dass wurde mir bewusst als ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck in dem Moment sah, als er sich in das Auto setzte.

Schmerzende Erinnerungen für mich und wie ich glaube auch für ihn. Meine Eltern sind geschieden, schon sehr lange und trotzdem kann ich noch nicht damit umgehen, dass sie mich von meinem jüngeren Bruder getrennt haben. Er fehlt mir, es scheint so als hätte man mir etwas genommen, etwas wichtiges und ich gebe meinen Eltern die Schuld daran. Verhalte mich meinem Vater gegenüber trotzig und eigensinnig. Vielleicht liegt auch genau da der Grund veborgen, dass ich mein negatives Denken, zum Leid aller, nicht in ein positives ändern kann. Probleme fangen erst an, wenn man zulässt, dass welche enstehen. So auch bei mir...

Langsam wird der Kopf zur Seite gelehnt und man selbst findet sich nachdenklich fast dösend, mit einer Hand am Griff, der sich unter dem Fenster befindet. Was hatte einen nur dazu geführt?

Nun es war schnell erzählt ohne Umschweife und große Sentimentalitäten. Ich erinnere mich zurück, zurück an meine Schulzeit, an eine Zeit, die schwer aber dennoch nötig war. Zehn Jahre lang kämpft man sich durch dieses strenge und strikt geordnete Schulsytem und die Pupertät. Bis man selbst dann schließlich mit fünfzehn Jahren bemerkt, dass das eigene Geschlecht doch sehr viel anziehender ist als das andere und dass sollte sich als schwieriger erweisen als zu Anfang gedacht.

Dass ich schlecht aussehe kann man nicht gerade sagen, nein einige würden sogar sagen, dass ich sehr gut aussehe. Meine blonden Haare fallen mir teilweise in mein Gesicht, bedecken meine blauen Augen und meinen blassen Teint. Alles in einem sehe ich eher aus wie ein James Dean Verschnitt als ein typischer Durchnittsjapaner. Aber was sollte ich denn dagegen machen? Wenn man anders ist und zudem noch gut aussieht sind Neider nicht weit, auch schwärmende Mädchen sind keine Mangelware. Aber kann das wirklich zu einem Schulwechsel führen? Kann es dazu führen, dass der eigene Vater nur für das Wohl seines Sohnes alte Wunden wieder aufreißt?

Weniger im Problem gut Aussehen als im Problem schwul Sein war der Grund definiert.  
Was soll man tun, wenn man merkt, dass ein Junge, den man eigentlich sehr mag und mit dem man befreundet ist, einem dieselben Gefühle entgegenbringt? Gefühle, die man als ehrlich und ernstgemeint interpretiert. Freunde sind ehrlich, sagen was sie meinen und verletzen einander nicht! Das ist meine Auffassung von Freundschaft doch anscheindend gilt diese nicht für die Allgemeinheit.

Jetzt nachdem ich schmerzhaft aus meiner kleinen Traumwelt aufgewacht bin, wird mir bewusst wie naiv ich mich doch angestellt habe. Vor der gesamte Schule hatte er mich bloß gestellt, erzählte allen von meinen angeblichen Vorlieben und meiner 'abartigen' Neigung. Wie schon von meiner Lehrerin verdeutlicht endete das Alles in einem Streit mit anschließender Prügelei. Ich schlug auf den Liebling aller ein, zeigte ihm, dass seine Sportlichkeit ihm nichts bringen würde. Überraschend kam meine Reaktion, überraschend und schmerzhaft. Genauso schmerzhaft wie für mich.  
Seit diesem Moment hat sich eines in meine Gedanken manifestiert. Vertrauen ist sehr kostbar und man sollte es nicht unbedacht vergeben.

Aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, schaue ich zu meinem Vater, der sich dazu entschlossen hatte etwas Konverstaion mit seinem 'zu sozialen Kontakten unfähigen' Sohn zu führen.

_,,Hey Yamato! Ich habe eine Idee...wie wäre es, wenn du in die Schulband eintrittst? Mit deiner Stimme hast du bald nen Haufen Freunde und...."_

Nicht weiter auf sein Gerede hörend, schalte ich wieder ab, schaue gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Die Bäume und Wiesen wechseln sich nun mit den Hochhäusern ab, die sich jetzt beim Durchfahren der riesigen Metropole offenbaren. Meine Stimme? Mein Bruder hatte meine Stimme geliebt...für TK habe ich gesungen. Doch warum sollte ich es jetzt tun?

_,,Yamato...wir sind endlich da..."_

Grau. Das Erste, was ich sehe ist ein graues, tristes Gebäude, mit vielen Fenstern. Kinder spielen in einem kleinen Park, der sich daneben befindet. Zwei kleine Bäume und ein Rasen, mehr wächst dort nicht und auch sonst macht der Park eher einen kargen als prachtvollen Eindruck. Endlich aus dem Auto raus und vor dem Gebäude stehend, spüre ich die Hand meines Vaters auf meiner Schulter.

_,,Apartment 34! Das wird unser neues Zuhause sein...."_

Der Druck auf meiner Schulter verschwindet und ich sehe meinen Vater wie er das Gebäude betritt. Nach genauerem Betrachten fällt mir etwas auf. Es mag zwar trist und undurchschaubar sein aber die Fassade von Menschen wie Gebäuden kann niemals über deren Inneres aussagen. Das musste ich schmerzhaft erkennen.

Nunja alles Gute hat seine schlechte Seite. Vielleicht kann ich ja auch das Gute hinter dem Schlechten entdecken....

**TBC**

So das war's. Na wie hats euch gefallen? Ist mir plötzlich eingefallen und dann musste ich es schreiben. Hoffe auf Kommis:-)


	2. Unentwegte Konfrontation mit dem Ungewol...

**Autor:shine21**

**Disclaimer: Wie immer**

**Rating:Nichts besonderes**

**Luinaldawen: Danke :-)** Weitere Kapitel werden folgen..ich hoffe sie gefallen dir ;-D

**INFO: Das erste Treffen...**

**Kapitel 1**

**"Unentwegte Konfrontation mit dem Ungewollten...."**

In der Früh aufstehen, sich duschen, anziehen und dann frühstücken. Alltag. Nun würde dieser Alltag wieder anfangen und erst aufhören, sofern es mein Glück so wollte, wenn ich achtzehn geworden bin. Vater sitzt schon in der Küche unseres neuen Zuhauses. Die Wohnungen sehen genauso kahl aus wie die Fassade des Gebäudes. Doch mit etwas Arbeit kann man auch daraus eine durchaus wohnliche Einrichtung machen.

Nach dem Frühstück und den normalen Gesprächen zu Tisch, ziehe ich meine Jacke an und nehme meinen Rucksack, verabschiede mich von meinem Vater. Ohne große Worte verlasse ich die Wohnung, steige auf mein Fahrrad und fahre zu meiner neuen Schule. Den Weg hatte ich mir nach einmaligen Zeigen meines Vater eingeprägt. Ein fünfzehn minütiger Weg sollte wohl auf Anhieb zu schaffen sein.

Vor der Schule bleibe ich stehen und schaue mich um. So viele Leute tummeln sich vor dem Schulplatz als würden sie dort etwas umsonst bekommen.  
Vielleicht die Hälfte dieser Menschenmengen waren auf meiner alten Schule! Das Fahrrad wird sicher am einem Ständer verstaut und man selbst geht vorsichtig und wohl darauf bedacht, dass keiner einen beachtet in das Schulgebäude und sucht das Sekretariat.

Auf dem Weg dorthin lasse ich jedoch eine Sache außer Acht. Rennende Schüler, die zu Spät zu ihrem Unterricht kommen. Ein etwa zehn Zentimeter größerer Junge mit braunen hochstehenden Haaren rennt direkt auf mich zu. Da es leider viel zu spät von uns beiden erkannt wurde, prallten wir kurz darauf aneinander. Nun liegt er auf mir und schaut mich grinsend und verlegen an. Noch etwas fällt mir auf, er scheint muskulös zu sein, wahrscheinlich ein Sportler. Wie sehr ich Sportler doch hasse!

Er reicht mir seine Hand zum Aufstehen.

_,,Oh Entschuldigung. Ich hatte nicht aufgepasst....bist du neu hier..."_

Ich ignoriere seine Hand und stehe von selbst auf. Wieder aufrecht und in das Gesicht meines Gegenübers blickend, war dieser immer noch am Reden. Meine Güte wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur so viel reden? So viele Worte habe ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie mit einem anderen Menschen gewechselt!

Unauffällig entferne ich mich von ihm und verschwinde hinter einer Tür auf der ich noch schnell die Inschrift 'Sektretariat' lesen kann. Was der Fremde und immer noch redende Junge darauf erwiderte soll mir 'leider' verborgen bleiben aber nun scheint es wenigstens so als wäre ich in Sicherheit.

Im Inneren des Sekretariats empfängt mich auch schon eine freundliche Dame, führt mich zum Direktor und dieser erzählt mir noch einiges über die Schule und deren Vorzüge. Nach etwa zehn Minuten betritt eine ältere Frau das Büro und überreicht mir meinen Stundenplan. Dann verabschiedet sich der Direktor von mir und übergibt mich an die jüngere Dame vom Empfang. Diese führt mich letztendlich doch noch zu meinem ersten Unterricht.

Ein paar Treppen später, stoppt sie vor einer Doppeltür. Die Frau klopft an und es wurde nach ein paar Minuten geöffnet. Eine Frau mittleren Alters und mit Brille steht dahinter, mustert mich eindringlich. Pötzlich ziert ein freundliches Lächeln ihr Gesicht.

_,,Oh da haben wir ja ein neues Gesicht in unserem Musikunterricht. Yamato Ishida nehme ich an?"_

Nett ohne Frage sehr nett aber altbacken. Was will diese Frau von mir? Natürlich bin ich neu hier, ist ja ansonsten gar kein anderer hier, den sie nicht kennt. Freundlich nicken und die Geste erwidernd stehe ich neben ihr, vor der ganzen Klasse werde ich gemustert, von oben bis unten, aber trotzdem nicht verzagen und weiterlächeln. Meine Güte die starren mich ja an als hätte ich nen Pickel auf der Nase.  
Doch als hätte ich nicht schon genug Probleme entdecke ich jemanden in der tuschelten und starrenden Meute von Schülern.

Ohje....Er ist ja auch hier und er winkt mir zu. Habe ich ihm nicht deutlich klargemacht, dass ich keinen Wert auf Freundschaften lege. Früher oder später wird er es schon merken! Und wenn ich es ihm ins Gesicht sagen muss!

Meine erste offizielle Schulstunde und was muss es sein? Musik! Ehrlich gesagt überlege ich noch ob ich darüber weinen oder doch lachen soll. Wenn das eine Wendung des Schicksals sein soll, dann kann ich darauf getrost verzichten. Das Schlimmste jedoch steht mir noch bevor und diese Ahnung überkommt mich als ich in das Gesicht meiner zu netten Lehrerin Frau Takata sehe.

Sie kommt zu mir, obwohl ich unauffällig versuche einen Schritt rückwärts zu gehen, erreicht sie mich und sagt die Worte, die ich am wenigsten hören wollte. Hätte ich jetzt meine Ohren zugehalten und geschrieen wären die anderen wohl etwas irritiert gewesen, so belasse ich es einfach dabei und höre ihr zu.

_,,Dein Vater hat mir erzählt, dass du ein großes musisches Talent besitzt. Du würdest singen und auch diverse Instrument beherrschen.....wieso spielst du uns nicht etwas vor. Das wäre ja mal etwas schönes für meine Ohren und eine große Bereicherung für meinen Unterricht..."_

Vater! Klar...natürlich musste mein mich liebender Vater wieder rausposaunen das ich musisch begabt bin, wie es meine Lehrer immer behaupteten. Toll, jetzt habe ich den Salat. Raus rennen geht nicht. Auf Taubstumm stellen geht auch nicht und verweigern, wäre wieder eine psychisch inkorrekte Handlung, die mich gleich wieder zum Schulpsychologen bringen würde. Wieso stellen Lehrer grundsätzlich immer Fragen, die ein Schüler mit Ja beantworten muss. Was bleibt mir anderes übrig? Ich nicke stumm, laufe zum Klavier, welches in der rechten hinteren Ecke steht und hebe den Deckel hoch, stimme es ein. Kurz muss ich überlegen welches Lied ich dazu singe...oder ob ich überhaupt etwas singe. Ich weiß es....wenn ich ihnen schon etwas beweisen sollte dann richtig! Die werden schon noch sehen was sie davon haben.

_**I'll be with you.  
this i said to you long time ago but.....**_

_**Silent tears and dreams i share with you.  
Pain i gave you.  
Suffer you gave me back...**_

_**Our wishes will never come true.  
Our neverending story will be told in the future.**_

_**Why i cant' left you?  
Why i can't kill you?  
Why i can't stop loving you?**_

_**Answers without questions.  
And now i stay here with you on my side.  
Forever You say to me.  
For Eternity **_

_**But i have no more strenght.  
I gave it all to you.  
No more hope is left **_

_**But you don't let me go.  
And i don't flee from you...**_

_**Why i can't left you?  
Why i cant't kill you?  
Why i can't stop loving you?**_

_**There is only one answer.  
'Cause i love you.  
Till the end.  
**_

Endlich fertig, klappe ich das Klavier wieder zu und stehe auf, laufe zu meiner Lehrerin. Ich habe das Lied vor einem Jahr geschrieben und eigentlich noch nie vor Publikum gesungen, dementsprechend amüsierend finde ich die Reaktion der Anwesenden. Ihre Münder sind offen, ihre Augen vor Erstaunen geöffnet und Frau Takata sieht mich an als wäre ich das achte Weltwunder.

_,,Ähem sehr gut...ich...nun denn setz' dich doch ersteinmal hin....neben Yagami ist noch ein Platz frei."_

Neben diesen hyperaktiven Wuschelkopf soll ich mich setzen? Da kann man doch am Ende der Stunde nicht normal rauskommen! Was kann man tun außer sich der höheren Macht beugen. Alles Seufzen und Schnaufen hilft nichts, man setzt sich neben den Jungen, der einen schon heute früh fast zu Tode geredet hatte und lächelt diesen freundlich aber ohne etwas zu sagen an. Als hätte ich es erwartet, dauert es keine Minute da fängt Yagami auch schon an seinen Mund zu öffnen und Sekundenbruchteile später redet er wie ein Wasserfall auf mich ein, leise versteht sich, damit Frau Takata auch ja nichts davon mitbekommen und einschreiten würde.

Ein ' Boah kannst du toll Klavier spielen und singen' Yamato heißt du?' 'Kann ich dich Yama nennen?' und ' Bist aber nicht sehr gesprächig' später gibt er endlich resignierend auf und widmet sich dem Unterricht. Jedoch ertappe ich mich wie ich den braunhaarigen Jungen neben mir ansehe. Schon bei unseren ersten 'Treffen' fiel mir auf das er eigentlich ganz gut aussieht....

Solche Dinge werden jedoch schnellstens in die hinterste Ecke des Kleinhirns verbannt. Darüber sollte man nicht mehr nachdenken...es gibt wichtigeres. Wie zum Beispiel der nächste Unterricht. Einen Blick auf meinen Plan verrät mir, dass ich zwei Stunden Englisch, danach zwei Stunden Mathe mit anschließender halbstündiger Pause habe. Was daraufhin jedoch folgen würde, wäre neben Musikunterricht und einer Pause in der ich von meinen Mitschülern belagert werden würde das Schlimmste. Der Sportunterricht. Da sieht man schon aus wie ein Hungerhaken, ist eher zierlich gebaut und hat andere Vorzüge, die sicherlich nichts mit Sport zu tun haben und muss trotzdem mit solchen hyperaktiven Jungs wie Yagami zusammen Sport machen. Die würden mich gar nicht bemerken und einfach umrennen....

Am Ende der Pause schlucke ich halt alle Zweifel herunter. Die Pause habe ich überlebt, einige der Mädchen konnte ich vertrösten und Yagami konnte ich so gut es ging aus dem Weg gehen und als es unausweichlich war habe ich einfach auf stumm geschaltet. Okay es war nicht sehr höflich aber habe ich je behauptet höflich zu sein?  
Als ich mich jedoch endlich dazu entschließe Sport lieber ausfallen zu lassen und ganz unauffällig verschwinden will, muss ich lernen, dass zu spätes Handeln immer aber auch immer bestraft wird.

Hinter mir taucht wieder einmal ein etwa zehn Zentimeter größerer bekannter Junge auf, fasst sachte meinen Arm, öffnet seinen Mund und überhäuft mich wieder mit allerlei Neuigkeiten rund um den Sport und sonstigen Aktivitäten. Dann tue ich eben so als ob ich ihm zuhören würde und sehe ihn an, nicke unentwegt. Doch eines kann ich nicht verleugnen, dass ich zwar nicht höre was er sagt aber abwechselnd auf seinen Mund und seine schokobraunen Augen schauen muss. Nebenbei realisiere ich was ich gerade gedacht habe und gebe mir eine mentale Ohrfeige....Oh man das artet noch aus! Plötzlich wird der Griff um meinen Arm fester und er zieht mich in die Umkleide.

_,,So zieh dich um...sonst kommst du noch zu spät...."_

Sprach es und war auch schon verschwunden. Wieso kann nicht einmal etwas so sein wie ich es mir vorstelle. Wieso verpasst mir das Schicksal immer einen mentalen Arschtritt?  
Bevor ich noch in Selbstzweifel versinke, ziehe ich mich um und schleiche eher als dass ich gehe auf den Sportplatz.Was ich dort sehe, war eigentlich vorhersehbar. Die Mädchen haben das Privileg Volleyball spielen zu dürfen und die männliche Fraktion? Naja die tümmelte sich auf einem Fussballplatz, machte Dehnübungen oder kickte, so intelligent es man auch auslegen mochte, einen Ball. Als Yagami mich entdeckt, nimmt er mich zu sich und grinst. Wie immer eigentlich! Es scheint mir so als ob er als Kind in einen Kessel mit Ich-grinse -und- bin- gut- drauf und Ich-rede-bis-ich-umfalle Trank gefallen wäre.

Um ehrlich zu sein, kommt mir langsam der Verdacht auf, dass ich einfach nur zu negativ drauf bin und mir Yagami deswegen so dermaßen gut gelaunt vorkommt, dass einem schlecht werden könnte. Aber so negativ kann doch kein einzelner Mensch sein, dass so ein Verhalten gerechtfertigt wäre...

_,,Yama...du spielst in meiner Mannschaft....das wird bestimmt lustig!"_

Yama? Seit wann habe ich ihm einen Freundschaftsantrag gemacht. In seiner Mannschaft spielen? Fussball....? Mann da würde ich eher wieder zu Kitazawa gehen und mich fertig machen lassen als das ich da mitspiele!  
Der einzige Weg wäre lügen! Lügen ist immer gut, wenn man etwas entgehen will, dass einem nur hundertprozentig Schmerzen bereiten würde. In dem Fall wäre es eine Notlüge und Vater würde mich sicherlich nicht verpfeifen.....

_,,Sir....mir geht es nicht sehr gut, das alte Leiden, verstehen sie. Könnte ich mich auf die Bank setzen...."_

Perfekt! Das müsste er schlucken.....jetzt muss ich meinen Vater nur dazu bringen den Arzt davon zu überzeugen, dass ich nicht am Sportunterricht teilnehmen kann. Und ich muss mir überlegen, welche alten Leiden ich habe.  
Vielleicht kann ich ja auf psychische Gründe appelieren?

Was tut man nicht alles um diesen Wilden zu entgehen. Zum Glück hat mein Lehrer das geschluckt. Erleichtert setze ich mich auf die Bank und nehme einen tiefen Zug frischer Luft. Wie schön es doch ist, nicht zu schwitzen und sich blaue Flecken holen zu müssen. Für einen kurzen Moment schließe ich meine Augen.

Ein Schrei. Ein lauter Schrei. Ich höre meinen Namen sehe etwas auf mich zufliegen, etwas rundes und sehr schnelles. Bevor ich mich jedoch ducken kann, trifft es auf mein Gesicht. Ich fasse mir an die Stirn, etwas rotes läuft herunter. Blut. Ich falle von der Bank. Jemand kommt zu mir, hebt mich hoch. Bevor ich jedoch realisieren kann wer es ist, wird alles schwarz.

Licht. So grell, dass ich meine eben einen Spalt geöffneten Augen wieder schließen muss. Als ich mich an das Licht gewöhne....realisiere ich wo ich mich befinde.

Im Krankenzimmer. Neben mir liegt jemand. Yagami? Sein Kopf liegt auf meinen Beinen, seine Arme darunter als Stütze. Als ich mich bewege wird er wach und sieht mich besorgt an. Öffnet wiedereinmal seinen Mund, jedoch spricht er langsamer, sucht nach Worten.

_,,Wie geht es dir? Ich..ich...es tut mir leid. Der Ball kam direkt auf dich zu und du hast mich zu spät gehört...und..."_

Verlegen und schuldig stand er auf, wich meinen Blicken aus. Bleibt nicht auf der Stelle stehen, sondern wechselt unruhig seine Position.

Ich kenne diesen Jungen erst ein paar Stunden und doch ist er von Anfang an freundlich auf mich zu gegangen. Obwohl ich ihn ignoriert und offen gezeigt habe, dass ich kein Interesse an seiner Freundschaft habe hat er nicht locker gelassen. Was sollte ich jetzt tun?

_,,Ich gehe jetzt besser. Dein Vater holt dich ab...Herr Yukaze hat ihn angerufen."_

Bevor ich ihm noch etwas sagen konnte, etwas wie eine Entschuldigung oder eine nettere Erwiderung als meine anderen, die ich ihm den ganzen Tag an den Kopf geworfen hatte, ist er auch schon draußen auf dem Gang und schließt die Türe hinter sich. Kurze Zeit später kommt, wie Yagami es gesagt hatte, mein Vater. Fragt mich besorgt wie es mir ginge und ob alles wieder in Ordnung sei. Ich fasse über meinen Verband und spüre einen leichten Schmerz und ein Dröhnen in meinem Kopf. Ich nicke dennoch und stehe wackelig auf, will endlich wieder nach Hause.

Im Auto, läßt es sich mein Vater nicht nehmen und fragt mich über den Verlauf des Tages aus.

_,,Und...hast du Freunde gefunden...."_

Zunächst erwidere ich nichts darauf, stütze meine Hand an das Fenster, lege meinen Kopf darauf und schließe erschöpft meine Augen. Um meinen Vater dennoch eine zufriedenstellende Antwort zu geben nuschele ich ihm noch etwas zu.

_,,Vielleicht...habe ich jemanden getroffen..."_

**TBC**

Fertig;-) Eigentlich mag ich Fussball. Fällt mir richtig schwer das als banale Sportart zu beschreiben-.-'Das Lied ist von mir...weiß nichtmal ob es grammatikalisch richtig ist O.o Bin in Englisch eine Niete. Kitazawa ist der Junge aus den Prolog, der Yama vor allen Leuten blossgestellt hatte. Kommis nicht vergessen XD


	3. Freundschaftso fremd und dennoch kostbar

**Autor:**shine21 

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer

**araglas:** Danke für dein ausführliches Kommi XD...die Geschehnisse, die vor Yamato's Umzug liegen werden irgendwann erläutert:-)

**INFO:** Merkt man, dass ich Yama's negative Gedanken liebe? ;-P

**Kapitel 2**

**"Freundschaft...so fremd und dennoch kostbar"**

Gähnend schleiche ich mich eher in das Bad, als dass ich gehen würde. Frisch gebadet komme ich heraus und werde wohl schon sehnsüchtig von meinem Vater erwartet, der zu mir kommt und vor mir stehen bleibt. Ich gehe einen Schritt zurück, sehe ihn ungläubig an. Was läuft denn jetzt schief? Ich habe doch gar nichts getan...bin nur aufgestanden.

_,,Yamato? Wer ist Taichi Yagami...."_

Schock! Erstaunen, dann die Frage woher mein Vater von Yagami weiß und die Erkenntnis, dass man selbst noch gar nicht wusste, dass dieser Taichi heißt. Ein schöner Name...schön kurz, wenn man die Kurzform nehmen würde. Mein Vater merkt wohl wie ich langsam abzuschweifen drohe und tippt mir auf meine Schulter.

_,,Keine Ahnung...ich meine, ich kenne Yagami. Es ist ein Junge aus meiner Klasse aber mehr weiß ich auch nicht von ihm. Wieso?"_

Toll, wenn mein Vater anfängt über etwas nachzudenken dann kann das nur was Schlimmes bedeuten und er sieht genauso aus als würde er nachdenken.

_,,Na ja er hat angerufen und sich nach dir erkundigt, ob es dir besser gehen würde....da habe ich gedacht, dass du endlich jemanden..."_

Schnell weg! Ich muss schnell weg von hier. Zum Glück ist meine Zimmertür offen und ich kann schnell hinein. Vater müsste nicht unbedingt mitkriegen wie ich plötzlich rot werde und anfange über diese Tatsache, dass Yagami mich anruft, zu schmunzeln.  
Woher hat der Kerl eigentlich meine Nummer? Ich kenne ihn erst seit einem Tag, habe schon einen Ball von ihm, sehr schmerzhaft um das zu betonen, in mein Gesicht gekriegt und er hat mich fast zu Tode gequasselt...aber ansonsten ist nichts vorgefallen, was solch eine Reaktion von ihm rechtfertigen oder erklären würde. Ich hätte eher gedacht, dass er es aufgibt mit mir befreundet zu sein...

Grübeln. Jetzt grüble ich auch noch über ihn und sein Verhalten nach. Als hätte ich nichts besseres zu tun! Wie zum Beispiel mich endlich anzuziehen. Gedacht Getan! Fertig angezogen, verlässt man sein Zimmer wieder und versucht unbemerkt von seinem Vater zu seiner Jacke zu kommen um sie anzuziehen. Dennoch werde ich erwischt. Mein Vater kommt zu mir und sieht mich prüfend an, sagt aber nichts. Ich nehme das mal als eine Bestätigung dafür, dass ich endlich gehen darf.

---------------------------

Die Schule. Überfüllt. Dafür, dass keiner gerne hinzugehen scheint und man eigentlich viel zu wenig für's Leben lernt, gehen Massen von Jugendlichen Tag für Tag dort hin. Mit der Zeit mag man sich daran gewöhnen aber zehn Jahre erscheinen mir doch etwas viel und trotzdem, ich habe mich noch nicht daran gewöhnen können...

Was will man dagegen tun? Nichts! Man macht einfach so weiter wie immer....geht rein in die Schule und versucht, die paar Minuten bis Unterrichtsbeginn so sinnvoll wie nur möglich zu verbringen. Man lungert auf den Gängen herum. Aber auch dort ist man anscheinend nicht genügend geschützt.

Da läuft man nichtsahnend den Gang entlang, geniest die kurzen Minuten der Ruhe bevor der Unterricht anfängt, liest den Zettel mit Vokabeln in seiner Hand und?

Irgendein armer Tropf, der sich keine Brille leisten kann, läuft direkt auf dich zu und schmeißt dich um. Das Beste kommt jedoch noch! Anstatt sich bei mir zu entschuldigen schaut er zu mir herunter, fast bösartig erscheint mir sein Gesichtsausdruck, bösartig und verachtend. Was dann seinen Mund verlässt...lässt mich trotz meiner Schlagfertigkeit, die ich besitze, sprachlos zu ihm hoch schauen.

,,_Na...hast wohl deine Kontaktlinsen Zuhause gelassen, was? Ich kann dir ja nen T-Shirt schenken auf dem steht 'Vorsicht! Blondi unterwegs'."_

Vorsicht Blondi unterwegs? Der findet den Scheiß, den er redet doch wirklich lustig. Wenn er mit meinem Aussehen nicht klar kommt, dann soll er es mir doch einfach sagen...

Auch meine Sprachlosigkeit hat ein Ende und ich stehe auf, stelle mich direkt vor ihn, mustere den großen, nicht sehr vorteilhaft aussehenden, Jungen vor mir. Anscheinend besteht sein einziger Lebensinhalt darin kleinere Schüler, bzw. Menschen an sich, zu unterdrücken und seine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe dadurch zu vermindern. Solche Menschen erscheinen einem nicht nur äußerlich so als wären sie blöd und hässlich, nein sie sind es meistens auch.  
Das Einzige, was mir auf seine intelligente Äußerung einfällt, sage ich ihm, gekleidet in nettere Worte, die er sowieso nicht verstehen kann und wenn doch...na ja das wäre wohl ein Wunder aber auch nicht etwas über das man weiter nachdenken sollte.

_,,Ohje...meine Kontaktlinsen! Natürlich...jetzt weiß ich wo ich sie sind! Als ich dein Hirn gesucht habe sind sie mir beim Bücken über die Toilettenschüssel rausgefallen...jaja...man kann halt nicht alles haben. Da findet man das Eine und verliert dafür das Andere..."_

Hmm...ich sollte wohl besser in Deckung gehen, denn es scheint so als ob er die Anspielung verstanden hätte. Sein Gesicht wird rot, seine sowieso schon viel zu glubschigen braunen Augen sehen mich an als hätten sie den Geist von Elvis gesehen und er ballt seine klumpigen Hände zu Fäusten. Ob er wohl nachdenkt? Und ob sein Kopf dabei weh tut? Fragen über Fragen und eigentlich keine Lust auf deren Antworten.

Also versuche ich mich unauffällig wegzuschleichen....Ärger kann und darf ich mir bei meinem zweiten Tag auf dieser Schule nicht leisten.

Doch wie sooft kommt es anders im Leben als gedacht und was passiert? Dieser vor Wut schnaubende und sabbernde Junge, kommt einen Schritt nach vorne und überrascht mich mit seiner doch nicht so langsamen Reaktion. Ganz im Gegenteil! Flink wie eine Katze, was schon sehr merkwürdig ist bei so einer Masse und Größe, stellt er sich vor mich, schneidet mir den Weg ab. Plötzlich fasst er meinen Kragen und zieht mich zu sich hoch.

Bin ich zu leicht oder ist er einfach nur verflucht stark? So viel Kraft kann doch kein Sechzehnjähriger haben.  
Ich spüre seinen Atem an meinem Gesicht, wende mich angeekelt von ihm ab. Die anderen Schüler sehen uns, sagen aber nichts, da sie nicht so lebensmüde sind wie ich unwissender neuer Schüler, der eine gewisse Affinität zu solchen Typen zu haben scheint.

Wenn er glaubt, dass ich Angst zeige, dann hat er sich aber getäuscht! Ich bin zwar kleiner, schmächtiger, schwächer.....Ohje, je mehr ich darüber nachdenke sollte ich mir vielleicht doch Sorgen über meine Gesundheit machen. Als ich seine Faust sehe, wie sie auf mich zugeschellt kommt, kneife ich meine Augen zu, erwarte das Schlimmste, erwarte Schmerz! Doch nicht kommt. Kein Schmerz, kein Blut, das meine Schläfe herunterläuft.

Die Hand an meinem Kragen löst sich, ich stehe wieder auf dem Boden. Langsam öffne ich meine Augen und sehe was oder viel besser wer mich vor einem oder doch zwei noch blaueren Augen bewahrt hat. Ob ich darüber jedoch glücklich sein soll und Luftsprünge mache bleibt fraglich. Am liebsten wäre es, wenn sich unter mir ein Erdloch aufgetan und mich verschlungen hätte. Das wäre Perfekt gewesen. Stattdessen stehe ich mitten auf dem Gang und sehe wie sich eine mir bekannte Person mit dem, mir zuvor noch sehr nahen, Jungen redet. Oder ihn vielmehr drohend ansieht und sich vor ihm aufbäumt.  
Das soll Yagami sein? Seine freundlichen Augen haben einen zornigen Schimmer und seine unbeschwerte und fröhliche Art ist wie weggeblasen. Es sieht fast so aus als ob er jeden Moment in die Luft gehen würde.

_,,Hey...Kenji! Was soll das? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du damit aufhören sollst. Außerdem fasst man meine Freunde nicht an! Verstanden?"_

Freunde? Ich soll sein Freund sein? Ich bin ihm zwar dankbar, dass er mir diesen Typen vom Hals gehalten hat aber... Freundschaft.....ich will keine Freundschaft. Auch wenn ich gestern noch der Ansicht war, dass es vielleicht in Frage käme. Warum sagt er so etwas? Er kennt mich doch erst seit gestern...weiß nichts über mich. Oder doch? Woher hat er denn meine Nummer?  
Sollen die mich alle doch in Ruhe lassen! Für so etwas habe ich momentan keinen Nerv.

Kaum auf einer neuen Schule und schon hat man Probleme. Ich scheine sie ja förmlich anzuziehen....

Zum Glück sind die Beiden so ineinander vertieft, dass ich mich davon schleichen kann.

Ein Blick auf meine Uhr verrät mir, dass der Unterricht in fünf Minuten beginnt, Geschichte! Also lege ich einen Zahn zu und gehe in meinen Klassenraum, setze mich auf meinen Stuhl am Fenster, schaue gedankenverloren hinaus.

Wie schön kann es doch sein über nichts nachdenken zu müssen. Doch so gedankenverloren bin ich gar nicht, denn etwas schleicht sich ein...nicht etwas, jemand!

Wieso geht mir sein verdammter Gesichtsausdruck von vorhin nicht aus dem Kopf. Da muss der Typ nur einmal ernst sein und meine Hormone spielen verrückt? Die anderen aus meiner Klasse sehen mich verwirrt an. Habe ich das Gedachte eben laut ausgesprochen? Nein bestimmt nicht! Vielleicht sabbere ich? Einen Wisch über meinen Mund und diese Ahnung ist auch falsch. Was ist es dann?

Dann fällt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Seit wann sitze ich am Fenster? Ich schaue auf den Platz auf den ich mich gesetzt habe und sehe vor mir ein Heft, ein Heft mit der Aufschrift 'Taichi Yagami the Worlds Greatest Soccer....' Oh Nein! Ich sitze auf seinem Platz und die Leute schauen mich so an, weil er gerade reingekommen ist und neben mir steht. Wie konnte ich ihn nicht beachten? Dieser Schatten, den er wirft, verdunkelt mich komplett! Ich stehe abrupt auf, stammele etwas von 'Entschuldigung' und 'Habe die Plätze verwechselt' und will mich auf den Platz daneben setzen, als seine Hand sachte nach meinen Arm greift und er mich anlächelt. Kann ihm denn nicht jemand dieses Lächeln aus dem Gesicht prügeln? Wenn ich so hoch kommen würde, würde ich es tun!

_,,Bleib' doch hier sitzen. Ich setze mich auf deinen Platz...."_

Schon gilt das Problem für ihn gelöst. Sofern es je ein Problem für ihn gewesen ist.  
Er nimmt seine Sachen und legt sie auf meinen alten Platz, setzt sich dann auf 'meinen' Stuhl. Immer noch perplex und wahrscheinlich wie ein kompletter Idiot, stehe ich immer noch, bis die Lehrerin kommt und mich freundlich darauf hinweist, dass der Unterricht anfängt.

Qualvolle zwei Stunden Geschichte und zwei Stunden Erdkunde später, finde ich mich auf dem Schulhof wieder, in meiner wohlverdienten Pause!  
Ich sollte wohl eher betonen, dass sich das 'qualvoll' nicht auf den Unterricht selbst bezog...sondern vielmehr auf das nervende Etwas, das neben einem sitzt und dauernd Fragen stellte. Fragen zu der eigenen Person, zu der Lösung der Aufgaben etc. Ich hätte alles gedacht aber nicht, dass manche Menschen annehmen, ich sei ein wandelndes Lexikon.

Als ich aus der Ferne diesen Kenji sehe, verschwinde ich hinter dem nächstbesten Baum und lasse mich an dessen Stamm auf den Boden gleiten. Die Sonnen fällt auf mein Gesicht, wärmt es. Ich schließe meine Augen, döse etwas vor mich hin. Als die wohlige Wärme jedoch nachlässt öffne ich meine Augen und sehe die Ursache dafür.

,,Na, warum so allein? Kann ich dich mal was fragen..."

Yagami kniet sich vor mich hin, sieht mich lachend an. Vielleicht bin ich zu unverschämt oder zu voreingenommen, aber was ich darauf erwidere ich nicht gerade das Netteste.

_,,Ich bin alleine, weil ich meine Ruhe haben will...nun bin ich es ja leider nicht mehr. Außerdem fragst du mich schon die ganze Zeit irgendetwas, da kommt es auf die eine Frage mehr oder weniger auch nicht mehr an!"_

Gekränkt. Er ist doch nicht etwa gekränkt über meine Aussage? Kurz denkt er nach. Zu kurz. Schnell fasst er sich wieder, sagt mir endlich auf was er hinaus will.

_,,Wir haben doch jetzt Musik.....ich weiß aus einer sicheren Quelle, dass wir für nächste Woche ein Projekt aufbekommen...Nun ja..."_

Nein wie süß! Wird er jetzt etwa verlegen? Mysterium Junge! Warum handeln sie so wie sie handeln? Ich als Junge stelle mir diese Frage sehr oft, zumal mich dieses Geschlecht nun mal anspricht. Leider!  
Genervt will ich endlich wissen was er mir versucht zu sagen.

_,,Nun ja...was? Auf was willst du eigentlich hinaus..."_

Ich stütze mich am Baumstamm ab, stehe auf und will mich schon von Yagami abwenden, da pinnt dieser Typ mich doch tatsächlich an den Baum und beugt sich herunter.

_,,So ist es besser! Sei einfach ruhig und gebe nicht eines deiner sarkastischen oder genervten Kommentare ab."_

Wie Bitte? Ich soll ruhig sein? Wer redet denn andauernd? Bin das ich? Toll, der Herr ist auf einmal ernst geworden. Hey warum rückt der mir auf einmal so auf die Pelle?

_,,Ich will mit dir in eine Gruppe. Du hast es echt drauf! Und mit dir habe ich vielleicht die Chance die Note zu kriegen, die ich brauche um versetzt zu werden..."_

Aha das ist also der Haken. Er will eine gute Note. Habe ich etwa gedacht, dass er.  
Wieder kommt die mentale Ohrfeige zum Einsatz....wenn es so weitergeht platzt mein Kleinhirn, weil ich alles dorthin verdränge.

_,,Eine gute Note? Stand nicht Kunst zur Auswahl?"_

Er wird etwas verlegen, lässt mich jedoch leider nicht los.

_,,Ich habe noch weniger Ahnung von Kunst als von Musik. Und wer konnte ahnen, dass wir Noten lesen müssen und so'n Kram....Also, geht das klar?"_

Ob das klar geht? Ich bin menschlich, das heißt, dass ich dementsprechend auch menschliche Reaktionen zeige und in so einer Lage spielen nicht nur meine Hormone verrückt. Wenn er mich noch länger in so einer Position fest hält dann kann ich für nichts garantieren! Was bleibt mir also anderes übrig? Damit er mich endlich loslässt, was ich doch stark hoffe, nicke ich nur stumm. Was dann passiert, lässt mich stark an meinem Glück zweifeln, bei dem ich langsam anfange zu glauben, dass es auf Urlaub ist.

Yagami umarmt mich! Freut sich nen Bruch und lässt mich endlich los! Wenigsten ein Erfolgserlebnis...

Ich sehe nur noch wie etwas braunhaariges über den Schulhof hopst, zu seinen Freunden geht und ihnen wohl von der guten Neuigkeit Bericht erstattet.

Sechzehnjährige, die aussehen als hätten sie Anabolika geschluckt, Sechzehnjährige, die sich wie Kleinkinder benehmen und andererseits den Anschein machen als seien sie Schizophren....auf was für einer Schule bin ich gelandet? Oder liegt das alles an Tokio?

Oder vielleicht an mir? Sicher...ich bin so verquer, dass mir hier alles so merkwürdig vorkommt! Für den Irren erschließt sich sein Umfeld schließlich auch als verrückt...

Dann wollen wir mal hören was unsere nette Lehrerin uns mitzuteilen hat. Glücklich wippt Yagami neben mir auf seinem Platz, sieht abwechselnd zu mir und knufft mich in die Seite. Wie gerne ich ihn jetzt schlagen würde...ja schlagen.

Normalerweise neige ich grundsätzlich nicht zur Gewalt aber manchmal.  
Wie schon von ihm vorhergesagt, teilt Frau Takata uns mit, dass wir uns schon für die nächste Musikstunde, also nächste Woche einen Partner suchen sollen damit wir mit diesem dann unser Projekt anfangen können. Ein Projekt bei dem es uns überlassen ist, der Musik Ausdruck zu verleihen. Was auch immer sie sich darunter vorstellen mag.  
Noch während sie spricht ragt Yagamis Arm in die Höhe und Frau Takata nimmt ihn irritiert zur Kenntnis.

_,,Ja....Tai, was ist?"_

Auf einmal zieht er mich zu sich, verkündet freudenstrahlend, dass ich sein Partner wäre.

Frau Takata scheint sehr erfreut darüber zu sein. Typisch Lehrer, da sehen sie, dass sich einer ihrer doch sonst nicht so engagierten Schüler für ihr Fach zu interessieren scheint und schon flippen sie aus. Ignorieren dabei die anderen Schüler, die Ahnung von ihrem Fach haben und die jetzt darunter leiden müssen. Aber was tun? Ich habe es ihm zugesichert. Einen Rückzieher kann ich jetzt nicht machen....obwohl ich gerne sein Gesicht sehen würde, wie er todunglücklich ist, wie ein Häufchen Elend, vor Kummer fast anfängt zu weinen....Nein! Solche Gedanken sind gemein und unpassend! Na ja....

Der Unterricht geht weiter. Paare bilden sich und es wird darüber diskutiert, was man wohl für ein Projekt zusammenstellen würde.  
Ehrlich gesagt habe ich noch keine Ahnung wie das Ganze von statten gehen soll. Müsste er dann nicht eventuell zu...oder ich zu...Aber das geht doch nicht!

,,_Yama-chan? Wie wär's wenn wir uns am Wochenende treffen und uns was ausdenken...in der nächsten Stunde sollen wir ja einen vorläufiges Skript vorlegen..."_

Wieso? Wieso immer ich? Jetzt nennt er mich auch noch Yama-chan, dass hat sich ja eben angehört als wäre ich sein Lieblingskuscheltier.  
Treffen? Ich will nicht, dass er zu mir kommt und ich will auch nicht zu ihm...ich hasse dieses Ich-will-dein-Freund-werden-treffen-wir-uns-doch- Gerede. Aber mein Kopf reagiert viel zu schnell, ich weiß gar nicht wann mein Hirn den Befehl zum Nicken gegeben hat....ich nicke! Ich stimme dem doch tatsächlich zu!

Und wieder habe ich ihn glücklich gemacht. Ich entwickle mich noch zu Jemandem, der die gesamte Welt glücklich macht....was für ein erschreckender Gedanke!

_,,Dann am Samstag bei dir...du kannst mich ja vom Training abholen....na wie wär's?"_

Wieso stellt er mir in Augenblicken wie diesen nur so viele Fragen. Anscheinend habe ich eine Nickphase, denn ich nicke schon wieder, bleibe verdattert auf meinem Platz, als alle anderen, einschließlich Yagami, schon aufstehen. Alleine im Raum, stütze ich meinen Kopf auf meine Hände.

Ich habe mich soeben mit jemanden 'verabredet', sofern man es so nennen konnte, mit dem ich am Wenigsten meine Freizeit veringen wollte. Da versucht man jemanden aus dem Weg zu gehen und man erreicht das genaue Gegenteil. Ich hätte ihn belagern sollen, dann wäre es sicher niemals dazu gekommen...

Drei Tage!.....Was wird wohl sonst noch alles passieren?

**TBC**

Hier ist ersteinmal Schluss. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
Was passiert im nächsten Kapitel? Nur so viel:  
Yamato will wissen was sein Bruder macht und besucht TK. Na ja, er besucht ihn nicht direkt, eher beiläufig -.-' Ob er ihn wohl finden wird? Was ist eigentlich mit der Band, von der sein Vater ihm erzählt hatte? Und das Wochenende naht ja schließlich auch noch ;-P Kommis nicht vergessen :-D


	4. Veränderungen, die hilfreich erscheinen

**Autor:** shine21

**Beta:** Madhatter

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir

**Rating:** wie immer

**Thanx an araglas und Luinaldawe XD**

**Luinaldawen:** Also ich finde die Szenen einfach süß und nen bisserl Klischee schadet nie, oder?XD Das 'man' Problem, versuche ich zu lösen...schleicht sich halt immer ein -.-'

**araglas:** Freue mich schon auf dein Kommi XD

An alle, die meine FF lesen: Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt ;-D

**Kapitel 3**

**Veränderungen, die hilfreich erscheinen...**

Der Herbst kommt! Man merkt es...es wird kälter und trister. Eine Woche bin ich nun schon auf dieser neuen Schule, lebe mich langsam ein. Sogar meinen Einstieg in die hiesige Schulband habe ich schon so gut wie in der Tasche. Wie? Naja...das kam, wie anscheinend alles in meinem Leben eher unerwartet und schnell. Heute am Freitag.

Als ich mich einfach nur in der Schule umschaute, die Gänge entlanglief, kam mir ein Junge entgegen. Doch diesmal war er mir weder schlecht gesonnen, noch wollte er mich mit irgendwelchen Anekdoten aus seinem Leben zutexten. Nein er war einfach nur ein normaler 16 Jähriger, der genau das verkörperte was ich mochte.

Die Musik!

Wie hieß er doch gleich....Touga? Der Leader der Schulband! Genau. Der war kaum zu verkennen. Kurze, blond gefärbte Haare, braun-grüne Augen und ca. nen halben Kopf größer als man selbst. Irgendwie haben die alle etwas, dass ich schon lange suche, aber doch nie finden werde....

Ratlos schaue ich ihn an, erwarte eine Reaktion von ihm. Falls er auch eine von mir erwartet, dann könnte das hier länger dauern als zu Anfang gedacht.

,,Hey, du bist doch der Neue, oder? Yamato Ishida....."

Ein Nicken und freundliches Lächeln sind meine einzige Reaktion auf seine Frage, die eigentlich mehr eine Feststellung war.

,,Du sollst ne ziemlich gute Stimme haben...Wie wärs, wir könnten nen neuen Sänger gebrauchen. Der alte ist abgesprungen, oder besser hat die Schule gewechselt..."

Einen Preis für 'dumm schauen' und ich hätte ihn bekommen. Mein Gott! Da überleg ich mir die ganze Woche, wie ich es am Besten anstelle diese Jungs anzusprechen und was passiert? Der Leader der Band kommt zu mir...

,,Ähem...ja...ich weiß nicht..."

Stammeln! Warum fange ich in Momenten wie diesen eigentlich immer an zu stammeln? Das nächste Mal klebe ich meinen Mund zu und schreibe meine Antworten auf!

,,Ok, dann kommst du einfach heute so gegen zwei in die Aula...dann wird vorgesungen.."

Und schon habe ich ein Vorsingen...Warte mal! Woher wissen die eigentlich, dass ich singen kann..und wer hat ein Interesse daran, dass sie es erfahren?

,,Wer...."

Weg ist er. Toll! Mein Rufen hat er nicht einmal mehr gehört. Dann muss ich ihn eben nachher fragen..

Das geschah vor etwa drei Stunden. Jetzt ist es zwei Uhr und ich stehe, ein bisschen aufgeregt, vor der hölzernen Tür der Aula. Ich kann schon ihre Gitarrenklänge und ihre Stimmen hören. Da hilft alles nichts. Ich muss da rein. Tief durchatmen und die Tür öffnen.

,,Hey Yamato....Jungs, das ist er..."

Kaum drin und schon wird man umlagert und argwöhnisch gemustert. Die restlichen zwei Bandmitglieder stellen sich mir als Heiji und Shin vor. Der eine mit blauen Haaren und lila Kontaktlinsen! Merkwürdig, aber auf irgendeine Weise schon wieder faszinierend. Der andere, Shin, sah vergleichsmäßig normal aus. Er hatte braune, kurze Haare und grüne Augen. Lässig legt er mir einen Arm um die Schulter und grinst.

,,Na, wenn du genauso gut singst wie du aussiehst, dann kann ja nichts schief gehen...die Mädels werden uns die Bude einrennen..."

Ist das nicht schön, einmal nicht auf sein Äußeres reduziert zu werden? Aber ich weiß ja, dass es nicht bösartig gemeint ist. Ich lächele freundlich zurück und stimme dem zu.

,,Klar....wenn nicht noch besser."

Überrascht von meiner Selbsteinschätzung reicht mir Shin das Mikro.

,,Na dann zeig mal was du drauf hast, Kleiner."

Was kann ich nicht alles mit einer fünfminütigen Singeinlage anrichten. Drei vorher noch völlig normal wirkende Menschen schauen mich nun mit einem offenen Mund an. Fast denke ich, dass sie von ihren Stühlen fallen würden.

Aber etwas anderes weckt meine Neugier und Aufmerksamkeit. Da war doch eben etwas. Als ich gesungen habe stand jemand an der Tür! Vielleicht spielen mir meine Sinne einen Streich und vor lauter Stress sehe ich schon Leute an Orten, an denen eigentlich keiner sein sollte. Tougas Stimme ist es letztendlich, die mich wieder zurück in die Realität holt.

,,Spielst du irgendetwas bestimmtes?"

Irgendetwas bestimmtes? Ich überlege wahrscheinlich zu lange für ihn, denn er setzt schon wieder zu einer neuen Frage an.

,,Gitarre oder ähnliches?....Ich glaube du kannst ganz gut Klavier spielen..."

Klavier? Hmm....also muss der Informant aus meiner Klasse stammen. Keine schlechte Überlegung, aber auch keine besonders gute, da es nur einer aus meiner Klasse sein konnte. Sehr viele haben mich ja noch nicht singen und spielen gehört.

,,Ich habe früher Gitarre gespielt....jetzt habe ich leider keine mehr."

Es ist wohl überflüssig ihnen zu erklären, dass ich meine Gitarre in einem Wutanfall über die Trennung meiner Eltern zertrümmert hatte. Später habe ich es zwar bereut aber was brachte das schon? Die Gitarre war kaputt und eine neue wäre sehr teuer, wenn nicht unbezahlbar für jemanden wie mich, der mit so einem mickrigen Taschengeld nicht mal eine Saite kaufen könnte.

,,Oh, dass ist nicht schlimm. Shin hat noch ne alte E-Gitarre, gesponsert von seinem Alten. Ist zwar nicht die Neueste aber für unsere Band reicht es."

Unsere Band? Heißt das etwas, dass ich jetzt ein offizielles Mitglied dieser Band bin? Wie heißen die drei eigentlich? Eine unnötige Frage, wie sich bald herausstellen soll, da Heiji mir zuvorkommt. Sehr förmlich überbringt er mir die freudige Nachricht.

,,Yamato Ishida. Es freut mich dir mitteilen zu dürfen, dass du jetzt ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Teenage Wolves bist."

Alle drei grinsen mich an. Touga kommt zu mir und überreicht mir etwas. Ich sehe genau hin und erkenne ein kleines Band, ein Freundschaftsband. Ich nehme an, es soll so etwas wie ein Kennzeichen sein, dass jemanden als Mitglied der Band auszeichnete. Es war schwarz, ledern und in weißer Schrift stand der Name der Band darauf. Ich zog es mir um mein Handgelenk und betrachtete es. Ich muss zugeben, dass es mich ein klein wenig stolz macht.

Das war ein Teil der Woche, der mich glücklich gemacht hat. Er hat nicht besonders an meinen Nerven gezerrt und mir nur neue und erwünschte Freunde eingebracht.

Doch noch etwas ist in dieser Woche passiert. Ich habe endlich mein Attest bekommen.

Es erwies sich als schwerer als gedacht, aber letztendlich konnte ich meinen Vater dennoch überreden. Er wollte mir doch immer helfen...nun wäre der passende Moment damit anzufangen. Oder nicht?

,,Du brauchst was? Ein Attest? Aber wieso denn?"

Das war die erste Reaktion von meinem Vater. Eine Frage, die wohl alle Eltern stellen.

Jetzt müsste man sich nur einen guten Grund einfallen lassen. Die Psyche eines Kindes ist sehr verletzbar! Hmm, das wäre es.

,,Dad ich kann nicht! Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht so mit anderen kann und erst recht nicht nach der Sache mit Takeshi, gib mir noch etwas Zeit."

Verständnisvoll. Mein Vater ist ja so verständnisvoll, vielleicht überkommen ihn jetzt Schuldgefühle, die er eigentlich nicht haben sollte, die ich ihm aber just in diesem Moment eingebläut habe. Manchmal bekomme ich Angst vor meiner eigenen, doch sehr direkten Art, Menschen zu beeinflussen.

Er geht zum Telefon und ruft bei unserem neuen Hausarzt an, erklärt diesem die gegenwärtige Situation. Dann kommt er zu mir.

,,Es ist alles geklärt...wir gehen morgen zu ihm und dann kriegst du dein Attest."

Wie schnell und unkompliziert das Leben doch sein kann. Wenn auch nur für zehn Minuten.

Nun müsste ich mich nur noch einer kleinen Sache stellen, die sich vielleicht doch als die schwierigste herausstellen könnte und die würde in der Schule auf mich warten. An einem schulfreien Samstag. Am Ende des Fussballtrainings.

,,Yama-chan..warte einen Moment, dann komme ich..."

Viele hätten das als eine nette Aufforderung zum Warten gesehen. Ich jedoch höre die Drohung aus diesen Worten heraus. Eine deutliche Drohung, dass der Tag noch sehr lange andauern würde. Trotzdem setze ich mich auf die Bank und warte bis Yagami, frisch geduscht und wieder in normaler Kleidung aus der Umkleide herauskommt, grinsend und sich über etwas freuend. Doch nicht über unsere gemeinsamen Stunden zu zweit bei ihm zu Hause? Hoffe ich.

,,Komm wir gehen..."

Meine Hand. Warum muss dieser Kerl immer zuerst nach meiner Hand greifen. Widerwillig folge ich ihm, nicht zuletzt, weil ich durch seine Hand an meiner an ihn gebunden bin.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick lässt Yagami mich alleine, läuft vor mir. Als ich realisiere, in welchem Viertel ich mich gerade befinde erstarre ich. Hier wohnt TK.

Irgendwo, in einem der Häuser wohnt mein Bruder mit meiner Mutter.

Fast hilfesuchend stehe ich vor einem großen Gebäudekomplex, schaue mich um und merke nicht, wie ich mich von Yagami abseile. Zielstrebig, fast wissend wohin ich gehen muss, laufe ich zu einem Haus. Einem schönen Haus, mit Garten. So wie es sich TK immer gewünscht hatte.

Mit einer Spur aus Angst schaue ich zu dem Briefkasten und der Überschrift darauf. Als ich den Namen lese, fängt mein Herz wie wild an zu schlagen. Schweiß bildet sich auf meinen Händen. Das Einzige, was ich jetzt noch tun müsste, wäre hinzugehen. An die Tür.

Ich bin ein Feigling! Ein großer Feigling. Da stehe ich vor dem Haus von meiner Mutter und TK, und? Ich stehe davor! Das genau ist der Punkt...warum gehe ich nicht hinein, klingle an der Tür.

Hinter mir taucht Yagami auf, nimmt besorgt meine Hand und schaut mich an.

,,Ist was? Komm...da vorne wohne ich.."

Von dem Ort weggezogen zu dem man eigentlich gehen wollte, fügt man sich der sanften Gewalt seines Gegenübers und folgt ihm leise.

Als jedoch ein schwacher Windhauch an mir vorbeizieht, drehe ich mich nach der Person, von dem er ausging, um. Ein Junge, großgewachsen, blonde Haare und ein Mädchen war bei ihm, irgendwie vertraut.

Als mich Yagami wieder in die Realität zurückholt und mich zu sich zieht, drehe ich mich wieder zu ihm um.

,,Yama-chan..."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick treffen sich unsere Blicke. Ob der fremde Junge ihn erwidert, oder ob er darauf reagiert hat weiß ich nicht, denn Yagami zieht mich von ihm weg, verlangt wieder einmal meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Vielleicht ist es besser so.

Etwas habe ich gespürt. Etwas mir vertrautes und doch so fernes. Bevor ich noch länger darüber nachdenken kann, werde ich auch schon in einen Hauseingang gezogen und schaue verwirrt zu Yagami, der sich besorgt zu mir heruntergebeugt hat.

,,Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Sorge? Habe ich ihm tatsächlich einen Grund zur Sorge gegeben? Heftig schüttele ich meinen Kopf, versichere ihm, dass es mir glänzend geht, auch wenn mein Verhalten wirklich sehr merkwürdig sein musste. Er muss sich damit zufrieden gegeben haben, denn schon hat er meine Hand in seiner und zieht mich hinter sich die Stufen zu der Wohnung der Yagamis hinauf. Die Tür wird geöffnet und freudestrahlend zeigt mir Yagami sein 'prachtvolles' Heim. Sähe man ihn zum ersten Mal, würde man sagen es handele sich bei ihm um ein sechsjähriges Kind im Körper eines Sechszehnjährigen. Das es hier um eine Schularbeit geht scheint er wohl zu verdrängen.

Er führt mich zu seinem Bett, deutet mir mich darauf zu setzen, dann geht er raus, bleibt nochmals stehen.

,,Das ist mein Zimmer...warte mal nen Moment! Willst du ne Coke? Oder was anderes.."

Ich will nichts trinken, ich will hier auch keine Freundlichkeiten austauschen. Eigentlich ist das Einzige, was ich will, endlich hier raus zu kommen...

Dennoch ist mein Mund wieder schneller als mein Gehirn.

,,Eine Coke...danke."

Ich werde sie trinken und hoffen, dass ich an einem Schluck ersticken werde...

Doch Yagami würde mir auch diese Hoffnung zunichte machen. Der würde mich doch glatt einfach wiederbeleben.

Heiß. Warum wird mir auf einmal heiß? Ich fasse an meine Wangen und bemerke, dass sie die Quelle dieser Hitze sind. Ich musste noch röter als eine Tomate sein, so heiß war mir. Mein Herz scheint mir jeden Moment zu explodieren und im Grunde genommen weiß ich nicht einmal wieso. Doch dann kommen mir meine Gedanken, die ich noch vor ein paar Minuten hatte, in den Sinn. Yagami über mir, wie er mich wiederbelebt. Seine Lippen auf meinen, seine Hände auf meiner Brust.

Solche Gedanken sind tödlich! Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ich kriege keine Luft. Wie kann man nur an nichts fast ersticken? Hyperventiliere ich etwa? Plötzlich legen sich besorgt zwei starke Arme um mich, halten mich fest umschlossen.

,,Du hyperventilierst ja...beruhige dich...Was ist nur los?"

Sanft streicht er mit einer Hand über meinen Rücken, mit der anderen drückt er mich zu sich, redet mir beruhigende Worte zu. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, verhält er sich gerade wie der Freund, den ich mir schon ewig wünsche. Diese Reaktion hätte ich mir niemals von ihm erdacht. Ein hyperaktiver Junge, der mich partout nicht in Ruhe lässt und bestimmt nicht einmal auch nur eine vage Ahnung hat wie sehr er mich nervt? Dieser Junge soll Mr. Perfekt sein? Ich sollte langsam aus meinem (Alp)-Traum aufwachen und Hallo zur Realität sagen.

Ich löse mich von Yagami und versichere ihm, dass es mir wieder besser geht. Überlege mir in der Zwischenzeit eine sehr gute Ausrede, die ich jetzt brauchen würde.

,,Das kommt öfters vor...solche Anfälle kommen immer, wenn ich unter Druck oder Ähnlichem stehe..."

So etwas selten dämliches habe ich ja schon lange nicht mehr gehört! Seit ich in dieser neuen Schule bin, seit Yagami mich ununterbrochen verfolgt, scheinen meine Hirnzellen sich verflüchtigt zu haben, oder sie sind einfach mit meinem Glück auf Urlaub...

Ob ich mich jetzt darüber wundern soll, dass Yagami fürsorglich nickt und zu seinem Schreibtisch geht, überlege ich mir besser noch. Eigentlich war es ja klar.

,,Na dann fangen wir besser mal an..."

Hmm...irgendwie sieht er aus, als wäre er enttäuscht darüber, dass ich mich wieder beruhigt habe, enttäuscht und traurig. Ich sollte aufhören mir Gedanken über ihn zu machen. Diese würden sowieso zu nichts führen.

-----------------

Nach etwa einer Stunde sind wir tatsächlich etwas weiter gekommen. Wir haben ein Konzept für unsere Hausarbeit. Nur an der Umsetzung würde es hapern.

,,Du singst und ich mache die Hintergrundmusik.....aber wie soll das gehen? Ich kann 1. kein einziges Instrument und 2. bräuchten wir sicherlich mehr als nur eines.."

Die neue Interpretation eines alten Musikstückes. Schön und gut, aber ich musste Yagami recht geben. Singen kann ich aber er kann kein einziges Instrument spielen und mit Notenlesen kann er auch nichts anfangen. Erst recht nicht, wenn er selber welche aufschreiben müsste.

Lange wird überlegt, bis ich mir an den Kopf greife und erleichtert aufatme.

,,Ich habe eine Idee. Ich bin seit gestern in der Band und Touga würde sich sicherlich dazu bereiterklären mitzumachen. Wir müssten nur Frau Takata fragen und die Sache mit deinem musischen Talent kriegen wir schon hin....ich bringe es dir schon bei!"

Ohje, irgendwas stimmt nicht! Sein Gesichtsausdruck erhellt sich und er kommt zu mir, kniet sich hin.

,,Du hilfst mir? Das ist ja so toll...dann sehen wir uns ja viel häufiger und du kannst immer zu mir kommen...Oh, du bist in der Band? Na dann hat es ja endlich geklappt."

Nein! Jetzt verstehe ich...einen Fehler, einen riesengroßen Fehler habe ich begangen. Ich sollte wirklich mehr nachdenken und abwarten bis ich meinen Mund aufmache. Jetzt habe ich ihm doch tatsächlich meine Hilfe angeboten. Das passiert, wenn ich so glücklich über meine Ideen bin.

Was soll ich jetzt tun? Zurücknehmen was ich ihm angeboten habe? Das kann ich nicht tun, auch wenn ich es noch so sehr wollte. Also passiert das, was man immer in solchen Situationen tut. Nein, nicht zum Fenster rennen, es aufreißen und aus dem dritten Stock springen. Auch wenn es eine Alternative gewesen wäre. Man nickt! Ganz scheu und darauf bedacht, seinen Gegenüber dabei nicht anzusehen, damit dieser das Zähneknirschen und die zusammengekniffenen Augen nicht bemerken könnte.

Wie schief kann mein Leben eigentlich noch laufen. Warum muss nach jedem schönen Augenblick auch die Traufe kommen? Sollte es wirklich jemanden da oben geben, dann hat mich dieser jemand wohl auf seiner kleinen, schwarzen Liste.

Nein, ich bin nicht zu negativ, mein Umfeld ist einfach zu beschissen, als das ein normaler Mensch wie ich damit umgehen könnte. Ohne es richtig wahrzunehmen lege ich mich auf Yagamis Bett. Als dieser zu mir schaut kam es mir so vor, als würde er lächeln.

Wie auch immer, das Bett ist viel zu weich und riecht zu gut, als dass ich so schnell wieder aufstehen würde. Auch, wenn ich jetzt lieber zu Hause wäre, weg von Yagami, weg von meiner Mutter, die nur ein paar Häuser entfernt wohnt, so wie es jetzt ist, ist es vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht....

Noch ein Gedanke kommt mir. Was ist, wenn es Yagami war, der mir das Vorsingen eingebracht hatte? Hatte er vorhin nicht etwas von 'endlich geklappt' gesagt?

,,Yagami? Sag mal..."

**TBC**

So das war es;-)Kommis nicht vergessen :-D


	5. Liebe Verhägnis oder willkommener Fluch?

**Autor:** shine21

**Beta:** Madhatter

**Disclaimer:** Alles wie immer

**Rating:** Romance, nen bisserl Gewalt(sprich, Schläge), Drama...

**araglas16:** Dein Dackelblick hat gewirktXD Hmm..zu Tai's musischen Talent nur so viel...wer weiß was er Yama alles verheimlicht ;-) Brüder sind ja so etwas von störend -.-'Ach ja, der Verstand ist mit Glück und den Gehirnzellen in der Karibik XD Bald verflüchtig sich alles dorthin...

**Kapitel 4**

**"Die Liebe. Verhängnis oder willkommener Fluch?"**

Yagami schaut mich unwissend an, versucht mir weiß zu machen, dass er keine Ahnung davon hat wovon ich rede. Mit Ausreden versucht er sich zu rechtfertigen.

,,Ach das...das habe ich mir nur schon gedacht. War ne Frage der Zeit..."

Wie kann man nur glauben, dass dieses Gestammel einer ernst nimmt, wenn man auch noch, und dass ist nicht böse gemeint sondern eher sachlich betrachtet, so dermaßen dämlich dabei lacht. Verlegen fasst er sich an den Kopf scheint doch tatsächlich zu überlegen, wahrscheinlich fällt ihm nur noch eine dämlichere Ausrede ein. Besser ich beende dieses Drama so schnell wie nur möglich, sonst muss ich mir das vielleicht noch länger anhören.

,,Lass mal gut sein....das Thema besprechen wir lieber ein anderes Mal."

Ein kurzer Blick auf meine Uhr, ein erleichterter Seufzer später, setze ich mich aufrecht auf das Bett und ziehe mir meine Jacke wieder an, die ich wohl eher unbewusst ausgezogen und auf Yagami' s Bett gelegt habe. Sein Blick verrät, wiedereinmal, mehr als tausend Worte, die bei seinem Redeschwall sicher bald gekommen wären. Er ist enttäuscht darüber, dass ich schon gehe! Denkt er etwa, dass ich bei ihm einziehen werde? Zwei Stunden bei ihm reichen für den Anfang voll aus, mal die Tatsache nicht in Betracht gezogen, dass meine Mutter quasi um die Ecke wohnt und ich dauernd Gefahr sehen muss meinen kleinen Bruder zu begegnen und dabei fast einen Infarkt vor Aufregung zu kriegen. Ich wüsste gar nicht was ich ihm sagen sollte.

Als ich aufstehe, ist Yagami wieder schneller als ich und fasst mich am Arm. Ich schaue zu ihm 'hoch'....warum ist er nur so verdammt groß?

Seine braunen...wie Schokolade aussehende Augen sehen mich an und versuchen mir etwas zu sagen, bevor ich auch nur eine kleine Spur in ihnen lesen kann, wendet er sich von mir ab, nicht zuletzt weil jemand gerade zur Türe hinein kommt. Ein Mädchen.

Ihre Stimme hallt durch die Wände und als sie schon fast an Yagami 's Zimmertür steht, lässt er mich los, schaut verlegen weg. Wird er etwa rot?

,,Hey Brüderchen hast du..."

Als sie mich sieht hält sie inne, schaut mich eindringlich an. Auf einmal ziert ein Grinsen ihr Gesicht. Ein diabolisches Grinsen, von dem man ausgehen kann, dass es Gefahr bedeutet. Für mich oder für ihn ist die Frage. Sie kommt näher, fängt an mich zu begutachten, irgendwie scheine ich ihr bekannt vorzukommen..

Sie ist etwas kleiner als ich und ich muss zu ihr hinunter sehen. Als sie bemerkt, dass ich doch lebe und keine Wachsfigur zu sein scheine, lacht sie und reicht mir ihre Hand.

,,Hallo, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Kari! Ich bin Tai' s kleine Schwester..."

Schwester? Der hat noch eine Schwester? Noch mehr von seiner Art? Ich sollte nicht zu viele Vorurteile haben...vielleicht ist sie ja anders...hoffentlich. Na ja, vorstellen kann man sich ja vorerst...

,,Ähem..ich bin Yamato I...."

Zu früh gefreut. Sie ist keinen Deut Besser als Yagami. Sie redet genauso viel und gerne wie ihr 'großer' Bruder. Nicht mal Ausreden lassen und schon weiterreden...irgendwie so vertraut. Unangenehm vertraut!

,,Yamato? Oh, du bist das? Tai hat schon viel von dir...."

Was ist denn jetzt los? Jetzt ist sie es, die unterbrochen wird und zwar von Yagami, der mich packt, aus der Tür herausschiebt und zur Türe 'bringt'. Wie zuvorkommend!

,,Du wolltest doch gehen oder? Wir sehen uns morgen in der Schule....bis dann Yama-chan..."

Das ist das Letzte was ich noch hören kann, da schlägt er mir die Türe sprichwörtlich vor der Nase zu und ich stehe, etwas ratlos muss ich gestehen, vor der Tür der Yagamis. Jedoch kann ich von drinnen noch etwas hören, leise aber doch erkennbar.

Ich sollte nicht lauschen, was interessieren mich die Probleme anderer Leute! Ich gehe raus aus dem Gebäude und bleibe vor dem Haus meiner Mutter stehen. Etwas abseits am Garagentor brannte Licht, da es schon dunkel wurde. Ich erkenne einen Jungen....den Jungen von vorhin! Also war es TK. Dieser Windhauch und das Vertraute, alles wird mir so klar!

Er spielt Basketball, wirft ein paar Körbe. Er ist so groß geworden, größer als ich.. verkörpert all dass was ich doch hassen gelernt habe. Sportlichkeit und wahrscheinlich auch Ansehen. Und doch handelt es sich hierbei um TK, meinen kleinen Bruder, der mich früher immer vergötterte, der immer bei mir bleiben wollte. Ob er jetzt wohl immer noch so denkt? Oder mich schon vergessen hat?

Was mache ich, während mich solche zweifelhafte Gedanken überkommen? Ich gehe näher an den Zaun heran, versuche unauffällig zu bleiben. Jedoch kann ich es nicht, da der Ball in meine Richtung fliegt, direkt auf mich zu. Zu meinem Glück ist es so dunkel, dass ich nicht einmal TK' s Gesicht genau erkennen kann. Ich hebe den Ball auf, fühle, dass er noch warm von TK 's Händen ist und halte ihn fest. Dann sehe ich ihn, schemenhaft aber ich stelle mir sein Gesicht vor. Er bleibt vor mir stehen.

,,Danke für' s Aufheben...."

Ich sage nichts, gebe ihm schweigend den Ball. Was wäre, wenn er meine Stimme erkennen würde, die er doch so sehr gemocht hatte. Würde er mich erkennen?

Ein Gefühl überkommt mich, ein trauriges und unwillkommenes Gefühl, dass ich lieber wieder loswerden will. Angst.

TK sieht mich an, versucht in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Ich weiß nicht ob es ihm gelingt, denn ich spüre wie mir langsam etwas die Wange herunterläuft. Das Einzige was mir bleibt ist die Gewissheit, dass ich hier weg musste sonst würde ich wohl an dieser Begegnung zerbrechen. Ich bin definitiv noch nicht bereit dazu. Ein elendiger Feigling, nicht mehr und nicht weniger bin ich. Nur ein Feigling.

Ich drehe mich um und gehe, höre nicht hin, denn TK scheint mir etwas zuzurufen, etwas leises, anscheinend wagt er den ersten Schritt auch nicht, sofern er es weiß. Aber daran zweifele ich nicht mehr, denn auch ich habe ihn erkannt warum soll es bei ihm anders sein.

Vielleicht wendet sich irgendwann ja trotzdem alles zum Guten und ich habe einmal in meinem Leben Glück, das andauert. Vorerst lasse ich diesen Ort lieber hinter mich, versuche nicht mehr hierher zu kommen. Sollte Yagami doch einfach zu mir! Dann würde ich ihn auch leichter wieder los werden...

Etwas Gutes hatte dieser Tag jedoch. Auch dieser Tag geht zuende. Mein Vater hat es zum Glück gelassen mich über meinen ach so tollen Tag auszufragen, er ließ mich einmal in Ruhe. Meine letzten Gedanken, bevor ich zu meinem wohlverdienten Schlaf komme, drehen sich wiedereinmal nur um TK und Yagami....wie vorhersehbar.

Eine Woche sind seit meinem Treffen mit Yagami vergangen. Eine ganze Woche und doch hat sich nichts getan. Na ja, nichts wäre übertrieben, etwas hat sich getan. Touga, Shin und Heiji haben mich als vollwertiges Mitglied der Teenage Wolves anerkannt und wir sollten unseren ersten 'Gig', wie Shin es nennt, schon am Samstag auf dem Schulfest haben.....vor Publikum, vor schreienden Mädchen. Nun gut schreien würden sie nicht gerade aber was nicht ist kann schließlich ja noch werden...

Was macht man also vor so einem wichtigen Event? Man sitzt mit seinen drei neuen Kumpels in der Aula und macht Pause, redet über alles und jeden und leider fiel das Thema wieder auf jemanden, über den ich am wenigsten reden wollte. Auf Yagami.

,,Kennt ihr euch? Seid ihr Freunde?"

Etwas in Touga' s Augen verrät mir, dass ihm irgendwas an dieser Vorstellung nicht gefallen würde...wenn ich nur wüsste was? Und warum es das nicht sollte...

,,Wir haben ein Projekt miteinander....du weißt ja, dass von dem ich euch erzählt habe...aber Freunde sind wir eher nicht..."

Mir kommt bei meinem ganzen Gerede eine Geschichte in den Sinn, eine Geschichte über einen kleinen Jungen, der aus Holz bestand und vom Lügen eine lange Nase bekam.

Ich fasse mir eher beiläufig an die Nase und überzeuge mich von dem Gegenteil. Lügen. Da komme ich mir tatsächlich ertappt vor, ertappt vor meiner eigenen Unsicherheit. Sind wir nun Freunde oder nicht? Er sucht eindeutig meine Nähe und ich fliehe vor ihr. Dennoch ist da etwas, dass mich zu ihm zieht, seine Nähe zu ihm suchen lässt....wenn ich nur wüsste was es ist...

Mein Verstand scheint auch auf Urlaub zu sein...

Mein Blick weicht ab und Touga bemerkt es, legt einen Arm um meine Schulter und holt mich ihn die Realität zurück. Sein Grinsen wechselt in eine besorgte Miene, die ich versuche zu deuten, es aber nicht kann, da er sich meinem Blick entzieht indem er aufsteht und die Pause offiziell für beendet erklärt.

Ich spreche ihn nicht darauf an, sondern belasse es dabei.

,,Was spielen wir eigentlich am Samstag?"

Shin und Heiji schütteln nur ihre Köpfe. Touga holt ein paar Liedtexte heraus und legte sie auf den Tisch.

,,Wie wäre es mit diesem hier...der wäre doch perfekt, oder?"

Er hatte recht. Dieses Lied wäre tatsächlich das passende aber mir viel in diesem Moment ein weiteres ein, eines, dass ich nach Enttäuschung durch Kitazawa geschrieben habe...

,,Können wir auch zwei Lieder spielen?"

Touga nickt und macht einen interessierten Eindruck. "Was ist es denn für ein Lied?"

Ich berichte ihnen von meinem selbstgeschriebenen Lied, dass es etwas anders ist, ein Teil meiner abgeschlossenen Vergangenheit.

Etwas rockiger. Zwei von uns müssten die Vocals übernehmen und jeder müsste ein Instrument spielen, da es sonst nicht hinkommen würde. Alle Anwesenden überlegen und man kann den Rauch aus ihren Köpfen förmlich riechen. Touga als Leader nickt schließlich und gibt sein OK.

,,Mal sehen ob alles was du anfasst, ein Hit wird. Wenn ja, dann mache solche Vorschläge ruhig häufiger.."

Er lacht. Hmm...vielleicht hat er ja recht und wir haben wirklich Erfolg aber was würde passieren, wenn wir wirklich bekannt werden würden dann müsste ich mich TK zwangsläufig stellen, müsste ihm gegenübertreten. Wenn ich nur sein Gesicht sehen könnte, wenn ich singen würde, dann wüsste ich wie er nun über mich denkt.

**Samstag, Tag des Schulfestes...**

Die Tage vergingen so schnell...zu schnell! Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte aber diese Woche war ein guter Ausgleich für all die vermasselten Wochen in meinem Leben. Durch die Proben habe ich Yagami kaum gesehen und unser gemeinsames Projekt wurde von mir einfach auf nächste Woche verschoben. Wie schön es doch sein kann einmal in seinem Leben Ruhe zu haben....nur das zu tun was einem Spaß macht.

Doch langsam macht sich Aufregung in mir breit. In meinem Bauch scheinen keine Schmetterlinge sondern Flugzeuge herumzufliegen und mir ist so schlecht, dass ich mich fast vor Touga bei den Proben übergeben hätte. Was ist nur mit mir los? Na ja, die Frage ist schnell geklärt. Ich tippe mal ganz zufällig auf Lampenfieber. Ich hatte solch eine Angst, dass TK und meine Mutter jeden Moment hätten kommen können und ich hätte es nicht einmal bemerkt vor lauter Zittern.

Ich schaue hinter dem Vorhang auf die Bühne und sehe Shin und Heiji wie sie ihre Instrumente einspielen....und noch etwas sehe ich. Hmm, vielleicht habe ich ja Glück und es kommen nicht sehr viele, bis jetzt sind jedenfalls nur ein paar Mädchen da, die wohl mehr wegen unseres Aussehen hierher gefunden haben...die haben bestimmt noch nie was von uns gehört...

Plötzlich legen sich zwei Arme um mich, als ich meinen Kopf zu der Person hinter mir wende erkannte ich Touga.

,,Na, Kleiner...aufgeregt?"

Er lässt mich los? Dabei war seine Umarmung gar nicht mal so schlecht....

Oh je, jetzt fange ich schon wieder an. Hormone sind wirklich zu nicht zu gebrauchen.. Scheu nicke ich. Als er mir durch die Haare wuschelt, lächelt er mich an und nimmt meine Hand.

,,Das schaffst du schon...zwei Lieder sind nen Klacks. Komm'..."

Was hat er nur für Angewohnheiten? Er geht mit mir um als wären wir schon jahrelang die besten Freunde. Genau wir Yagami! Aber bei Touga empfinde ich nicht diese Unsicherheit, dieses Gefühl ständig umlagert zu werden....und wieder tut sich ein riesiges Fragezeichen über meinem Kopf auf, nur die Antwort fehlt...wieder einmal. Eigentlich kann ich von meinem Leben behaupten, dass es doch sehr beständig ist.

Was kann ich schon tun? Genau. Nichts! Ich gehe auf die Bühne, schaue mich in der Menge um. Innerhalb fünf Minuten haben sich doch tatsächlich eine stattliche Zahl von Menschen angesammelt. Lehrer, darunter auch die 'stolze' Frau Takata, Schüler und deren Familien....

Wenn ich meine Augen schließe, kann ich mir vorstellen ich sei woanders...Zuhause, vor sechs Jahren...bei TK und singe nur für ihn...also tue ich es einfach. Ich schließe meine Augen, umfasse mein Mikro und atme tief ein, warte auf Touga' s Signal. Nach kurzer Zeit, die mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorkommt, gibt er es endlich und ich fange an.

**_We are here... _**

**_I_****_n my dreams i see you _**

**_You and our feelings_**

****

**_I cant compare with the things you are standing for _**

**_Nevertheless I sing this song _**

**_And offer you my feelings and emotions _**

**_Now and forever._**

****

**_I tell you the truth.. _**

**_When I say that I not lie to you _**

**_When you leave me behind _**

**_This was when I realize that _**

**_You was the one.. _**

**_Who lie to me.._**

**_(Dieser Teil ist aus FFX-2)_**

**_Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart, _**

**_I could see a place. _**

**_It's something like this._**

******_Every now and then I don't know what to do, _**

**_Still, I know that I can never go back._**

**_Refrain_**

**_I can never go back... _**

**_Never understand why I acted like this.. _**

**_This is my way.. _**

**_And you will be the one _**

**_Who will die in the loneliness _**

**_create in a lie._**

****

**_Now and forever. _**

**_I tell you the truth.. _**

**_When I say that I not lie to you_**

**_When you leave me behind _**

**_This was when _**

**_I realize that _****_You was the one.. _**

**_Who lie to me.. _****_lie to me... _****_but why?_**

Das erste Lied ist fertig....ein etwas langsameres. Ich schaue zu Touga, Shin und Heiji, sie scheinen mit dem Applaus nicht gerechnet zu haben...die Leute hören ja gar nicht mehr auf zu klatschen. Wunder geschehen immer wieder...jetzt schreien sogar einige der Mädchen unseren Namen...das artet ja zu einem richtigen Hype aus. Touga gibt mir ein Zeichen und kommt zu mir. Shin stimmt mit seiner Gitarre das nächste Lied an. Die Klänge werden härter, bestimmender. Das ist mein Lied und wie sehr wünschte ich mir jetzt, dass Kitazawa da wäre um es zu hören.

**_By Myself_**

**_(Touga am Ende Yamato)_**

**_What do I do to ignore them behind me?_**

**_Do I follow my instincts blindly?_**

**_Do I hide my pride / from these bad dreams_**

**_and give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?_**

**_Do I / sit there and try to stand in?_**

**_or do I / try to catch them red - handed?_**

**_do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,_**

**_or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?_**

**_because I can't hold on / when I'm stretched so thin_**

**_I make the right moves but I'm lost within_**

**_I put on my daily facade but then_**

**_I just end up getting hurt again_**

**_by myself ( myself )_**

**_I ask why but in my mind_**

**_I find I can't rely on myself_**

**_(Touga und Yamto abwechselnd)_**

**_I can't hold on_**

**_to what I want when I'm stretched so thin_**

**_it's all too much to take in_**

**_I can't hold on_**

**_to anything watching everything spin_**

**_with thoughts of failure sinking in_**

**_(Touga)_**

**_If I turn my back I'm defenseless_**

**_and to go blindly seems senseless_**

**_if I hide to pride and let it all go on_**

**_/ then they'll take from me till everything is gone_**

**_if I let them go I'll be outrun_**

**_if I'm killed by the question of a cancer_**

**_then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer_**

**_( by myself )_**

**_(Touga&Yamato)_**

**_how do you think / I've lost so much_**

**_I'm so afraid / I'm out of touch_**

**_how do you expect / I will know what to do_**

**_when all I know / is what you tell me to_**

**_don't you_**

**_know_**

**_I can't tell you how to make it_**

**_go_**

**_no matter what to do, how hard I_**

**_try_**

**_I can't seem to convinced myself_**

**_why_**

**_I'm stuck on the outside_**

Etwas nasses läuft meine Stirn herab. Schweiß? Ich schwitze....als ich meine Augen wieder öffne, zu Touga an meiner Seite sehe, erkenne ich, dass wir alle ziemlich geschafft waren..obwohl wir gerade mal zwei Lieder gesungen haben. Aber die Hitze tat ihren Beitrag dazu und es schien mir so als ob ich am zerfließen wäre...warum ist es an einem Herbsttag heiß? Ausgerechnet heute!

Ich sehe in die Menge, wie sie erstaunt, positiv überrascht ist und nach einer Zugabe verlangt. Doch etwas oder viel besser jemand lässt mein Herz für einen kurzen Moment stillstehen. Blonde Haare ragen aus der Masse heraus, eine Mütze auf dem Kopf, die mehr als nur typisch ist. Doch er kann es nicht sein! Woher sollte er davon wissen? Aber wenn er es doch ist? Gerade als ich nach unten gehen, die Bühne verlassen will hält mich Touga auf.

,,Was ist? Sie wollen eine Zugabe...also geben wir ihnen ihre Zugabe..."

Was nun? Ich kann meine Freunde nicht enttäuschen und doch habe ich nur einen einzigen Gedanken. Was ist, wenn es wirklich TK war? Doch noch etwas wird mir klar. Ich bin hier und er ist wahrscheinlich schon wieder weg, wenn er es überhaupt war. Warum sollte ich einer Illusion folgen, die ich in meinem Wahn geschaffen habe?

Lächelnd stimme ich Touga zu, nehme mein Mikro und Heiji stimmt ein weiteres Lied an.

Nach einer halben Stunde ist auch der glücklichste Moment zu Ende. Wir hatten Erfolg! Wirklich. Ohne zu übertreiben, kann man sagen, dass wir die Leute auf höchster Linie überzeugt haben. Mal sehen ob das mit den schreienden Mädchen nicht doch noch was werden könnte...

Jetzt sitzen wir in unserem 'Bandraum', ein provisorisch extra für diesen Tag eingerichteten Raum, den wir nun zum Erholen benutzten.

Ich weiß gar nicht wieso, aber es macht sich auf einmal ein Gefühl in mir breit. Ein Gefühl, welches man in diesem Moment auch falsch hätte auslegen können. Ich starre an die Tür, als auch schon ein Klopfen ertönt, erst sachte dann bestimmender. Touga steht auf und öffnet die Tür. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens woher und warum mein ungutes Gefühl stammt....nun ja vielleicht ist es ja gar nicht ungut gewesen sondern etwas anderes...

Was ist denn jetzt los? Touga will Yagami nicht herein lassen? Aber wieso denn?

Er versucht ihn nach draußen zu schieben, flüchtig bemerke ich Yagami' s Blicke auf mir, wie er versucht mir etwas zu sagen. Doch letztendlich fügt er sich Touga, der wer hätte es je geahnt, ein kleines Stück größer und auch etwas stärker zu sein scheint.

,,Was war los?"

Kommt von mir die knappe Frage und Touga setzt sich nur schulterzuckend neben mich.

,,Ach der wollte wieder einmal zu dir. Da habe ich ihm gesagt, dass er aufhören soll dich zu nerven! Aber er hat nicht locker gelassen...hat irgendwas von 'du sollst aufpassen' 'Kenji' gesagt. Keine Ahnung was er wollte..."

Er lehntsich zurück und schliest die Augen, nuschelt noch etwas vor sich hin.

,, Du solltet dich nicht soviel mit ihm abgeben....der schadet dir nur..."

Was läuft denn jetzt falsch. Seit wann ist Touga mein Bodyguard oder persönlicher Mutterersatz? Ich weiß nicht wieso ich tue was ich gerade im Begriff bin zu tun, aber es ist nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen. Ich stehe abrupt auf, wütend schreie ich Touga an und verlasse den Bandraum. Was ich gesagt habe weiß ich selber nicht genau, wohl eine Mischung aus ' Warum hast du ihn nicht reingelassen?' und 'Ich weiß am Besten was gut für mich ist!'

Oh man, seit wann habe ich angefangen Yagami zu verteidigen und wieso? Bin ich jetzt vollkommend durchgedreht. Jetzt hasst Touga mich bestimmt oder hält mich für total bescheuert....vielleicht bin ich schizophren...nur dann wäre es wirklich besser, dass ich nichts davon weiß was meine andere Hälfte gerade anstellt.

Wohin lenkt mich mein Schicksal? Wohin wohl...natürlich in eine abgelegene Ecke des Schulgebäudes in die nicht mal die Ratten hingehen weil es zu trist und nichtssagend ist. Ich schaue mich um, erkenne , nichts. Nun ist es sogar dunkel geworden, Toll. Nicht nur, dass keine Menschenseele dort ist wo man sie braucht, nein, jetzt stehe ich alleine hier auf dem Schulgebäude und habe keine Ahnung wo ich mich gerade befinde.

Schock. Das ist es was mich durchfährt...jemand ist aufgetaucht und kommt auf mich zu. Diese Statur lässt mich nur erahnen, dass es keiner ist, den ich in diesem Moment gerne gesehen hätte. Wovor wollte mich Yagami warnen? Kenji? Was will der denn von mir?

,,Na Blondie....hast ja wirklich ein schönes Stimmchen...aber ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass das mit uns noch nicht vorbei ist."

Ist es nicht toll, wenn man so im Mittelpunkt im Leben, von jemanden steht. Wenn derjenige nichts anderes im Kopf hat als das Leben von einem so mies wie nur möglich zu gestalten. Und das alles nur wegen einem Zusammenstoß? Nein, der Typ hat regelrecht darauf gewartet, dass so jemand wie ich kommt und ihm die Gelegenheit gibt zu handeln und was habe ich Trottel gemacht? Ich habe ihm nicht nur die Gelegenheit sondern auch einen Grund gegeben...Das einzige Problem, dass ich nun habe ist, dass ich hier nicht wegkomme...ich muss an ihm vorbei und das ist schier unmöglich.

,,Ähem Kenji, ich dachte Yagami und du ihr...."

Ja ich weiß, es ist feige ausgerechnet in Augenblicken wie diesen auf jemanden zurückzukommen, den man wochenlang gemieden hat aber mir fällt nun mal nichts besseres ein um heil aus dieser misslichen Lage herauszukommen...Doch was macht dieser Kenji? Er lacht.. was um Gottes Willen war daran jetzt komisch? Die Tatsache vielleicht, dass ich gleich wimmernd auf dem Boden liegen werde? Wohl kaum!

,,Ja ja, Tai hat zwar gesagt, dass ich dich in Ruhe lassen soll....aber von wem soll er es denn erfahren...von dir?"

Oh je, toll richtig toll, jetzt kommt er auch noch auf mich zu. Da habe ich gedacht, er lässt mich in Ruhe weil Yagami es ihm gesagt hat und? Er denkt nicht mal im Traum daran dem nachzugehen. Wartet einfach den nächst besten Moment ab, an dem er mich abfängt. Klasse! Und ich Idiot höre nicht auf Yagami sondern laufe dem Typ genau in die Falle...typisch.

Warum er nur so fest zuschlägt bleibt mir ein Rätsel. Mit einer Hand pinnt er mich unsanft an der Wand fest und mit der anderen verteilt er, wohl bedacht, abwechselnd sehr schmerzhafte Schläge in meine Bauchgegend. Als er aufhört, grinst er mich höhnisch an, streicht mir über mein Gesicht.

,,Mal sehen ob Tai immer noch so vernarrt in dich ist, wenn dein hübsches Gesicht aussieht als hätte man es als Punchingball benutzt..."

Was? Yagami soll vernarrt in mich sein? Aber wieso...? Seine Hand kommt auf mein Gesicht zugeschellt und ich kneife meine Augen zu. Wenn er mich schon schlägt dann muss ich da doch nicht zwangsläufig dabei zusehen, oder? Doch der Schmerz bleibt aus, mein Gesicht ist noch wie vorher und auch der Griff um mein Handgelenk löst sich. Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe etwas, dass sich mir als fast unglaublich offenbart.

Wieder steht Yagami neben Kenji, wieder hat er mir geholfen doch diesmal war sein Gesicht vor Wut verzerrt. Er schnappt sich Kenji zischt ihm etwas zu und wirft ihn regelrecht an die Wand, dieser steht wieder auf, sieht Yagami sauer an doch entscheidet sich lieber dagegen, ihn anzugreifen.

Lange kann ich nicht stehen und die Szene vor mir beobachten, denn mir wird schwindlig und meine Sicht verschwimmt. Ich halte mir meinen Bauch und lasse mich an der Wand herabgleiten, stöhne leicht auf. Yagami kommt auf mich zu und kniet sich herunter, blickt mich mit seinen besorgten braunen Augen an.

,,Yama- chan? Alles in Ordnung?"

Das einzige was ich zustande bringe ist ein leichtes Nicken und eine Entschuldigung.

,,Sorry..ich hätte Touga daran hindern sollen....es ist alles meine Schuld"

Die Antwort bleibt aus stattdessen kommt er näher und legt einen Arm um mich, fast beschützend. Nach längerem Schweigen, bricht er es endlich.

,,Ich hätte mich nicht so leicht abwimmeln lassen sollen...sagen wir einfach, dass wir beide Schuld haben und ich...ach es tut mir leid! Die ganze Zeit wollte ich nur, dass wir Freunde werden und habe nicht gemerkt wie sehr ich dich damit nerve..."

Er will doch nicht etwa aufstehen? Nicht nachdem was er mir gerade gesagt hat! Ich hindere ihn daran indem ich ihn an seiner Hand festhalte, ihn zurück ziehe. Dann lehne ich meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter, schließe meine Augen.

,,Und ich war viel zu beschäftigt damit, Angst vor deiner Freundschaft zu haben....das war dumm von mir. Ich sollte dir eine Chance geben. Bleib einfach noch etwas hier...wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Dann gehe ich wieder zurück zu Touga und den anderen..."

Yagami nickt. Ich bin froh darüber...auch , wenn es erst ein Anfang ist, ein Neuanfang. Ich lehne mich an ihn, schließe meine Augen und nehme mir die Ruhe, die ich brauche. Mein Bauch tut höllisch weh....und ich liege neben dem den ich eigentlich überhaupt nicht ausstehen kann, denke ich. Aber egal was passiert, ich werde ihm versuchen zu vertrauen....doch noch etwas wird mir klar. Etwas das mir mein Herz sagt....aber mein Gehirn erst viel später verarbeiten wird. Es klopft wie wild und langsam kommt mir der Verdacht auf, dass Yagami die Ursache dafür ist.

Als ich seinen Herzschlag hörte, seinen Atem spürte, wurde es mir klar.

Ich habe mich in Yagami verliebt, denn er lässt mich nicht kalt. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil! Er lässt mich meine Schmerzen fast vergessen.

**TBC**

Das Lied 'By myself' ist von Linkin Park;-) Hat gut gepasst. Das Erste ist von mir O.o'

Jetzt sind die beiden endlich so was wie Freunde...was Touga wohl dazu sagt und Kenji ist schließlich auch noch da. Wer weiß in welche Richtung das alles geht...habe selbst noch keine Ahnung-.-' Das mit den Liedern hat irgendwie nicht so geklappt wie ich es wollte...hat sich verschoben-.-'

Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat...Kommis nicht vergessen :-P


	6. Endlich Freunde?

**Autor:**shine21

**Beta: **Grinsekater

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer

**araglas16:** Toll, dass du jetzt einen eigenen Computer hast...dann kann ich mich auf weitere Kommis von dir freuenXD

**Kapitel 5**

**Endlich Freunde...?**

Wie schön es doch sein kann einfach nur neben einem zu sitzen, dessen warmen, beruhigenden Atem auf seinem Gesicht zu spüren, sanfte Hände wie sie über meinen Kopf streichen. Auch, wenn dieser Moment meiner Meinung nach ewig andauern könnte so muss er irgendwann enden. Ich schaue hoch, direkt in zwei glückliche schokobraune Augen und löse mich langsam aus dieser, sehr angenehmen, Umklammerung.

,,Geht es dir besser? Soll ich dir aufhelfen?"

Warum habe ich diese Hilfsbereitschaft immer mit einer Störung gleichgesetzt? Die ganze Zeit war ich demjenigen gegenüber blind und taub, der mir nur helfen wollte. Immer noch in seine Augen versunken seufze ich, lasse mir von ihm aufhelfen....aber wie es meine Natur so will, kann ich nicht ewig so verzaubert bleiben.

,,Na ja, wenn man davon ausgehen kann, dass sich gerädert, ausgequetscht, schwindlig fühlen, Anzeichen zur Besserung sind...dann geht es mir doch tatsächlich besser..."

Yagami verdreht seine Augen und ich kann Enttäuschung darin sehen. Ich lächle ihn an, bedaure, dass ich so bin wie ich bin. Denn meinen Sarkasmus abzulegen ist nicht so einfach wie er denkt. Ich lege meine Hand auf seine Schulter, stütze mich etwas an ihm ab.

,,Sorry...das ist nun mal typisch für mich....ich versuche mich zu bessern. Kannst du mich zu Touga und den anderen begleiten? Alleine komme ich wahrscheinlich nicht hin..."

Sein Blick verändert sich schlagartig, wird wieder fröhlich. Er legt einen Arm um meinen Rücken und mit dem anderen nimmt er meinen Arm und legt ihn um seinen Hals.

,,Wir müssen uns wohl noch an unsere verschiedenen Eigenarten gewöhnen, das wird schon, außerdem ist es selbstverständlich, dass ich dich begleite, ich bringe dich auch nach Hause...."

Oh...na dann. Selbstverständlichkeit definiert sich anscheinend wirklich für jeden anders, aber hätte ich es mir bei ihm nicht eigentlich denken können? Hätte ich es schon viel früher bemerkt dann wäre mir vielleicht einiges erspart geblieben.

Nun muss ich mich Touga und den anderen stellen. Touga muss jetzt wohl denken, dass ich völlig durchgedreht bin....mal sehen ob er überhaupt auf mich gewartet hat.

,,Soll ich mit reinkommen....?"

Freundlich schüttele ich meinen Kopf, lehne sein Angebot ab. Das hier ist allein meine Aufgabe...ich ganz alleine muss mich dieser Konfrontation stellen. Touga und die anderen sind mir sehr gute Freunde geworden und ich wollte sie nicht verlieren. Auch, wenn sich tief in mir die Ahnung breit machte, dass Touga nicht so gut damit zurecht kommen würde, dass ich und Yagami nun Freunde geworden sind...doch ist das nicht allein meine Entscheidung?

,,Nein..warte hier an der Tür. Ich will nicht, dass ihr beiden wieder anfangt zu streiten..ich komme gleich wieder."

Ich öffne die Tür, schaue mich um und erkenne, dass Shin und Heiji schon gegangen sind, nur Touga sitzt auf einem Stuhl, seinen Kopf auf seine Arme gestützt, die auf dem Tisch liegen. Er muss wohl eingeschlafen sein.....hat er doch tatsächlich bis jetzt auf mich gewartet, obwohl ich so unausstehlich zu ihm war? Vielleicht neige ich dazu, alle Menschen, die es gut mit mir meinen grundsätzlich falsch einzuschätzen.

Sanft fasse ich seine Schulter, versuche ihn zu wecken. Plötzlich hebt er seine Hand und umfasst meinen Arm, springt von dem Stuhl auf und pinnt mich auf den Boden. Vor Schmerz keuche ich auf. Als er mich verwirrt loslässt, halte ich mir meinen schmerzenden Bauch und Arm, sehe erschrocken zu ihm auf.

,,Touga..?"

Er reicht mir seine Hand und hilft mir auf, schaut mich verlegen an. Gerade als er antworten will springt die Tür auf und Yagami steht dort, besorgt und seinen Blick auf Touga gerichtet. Bevor die beiden wieder auf einander losgehen können, wende ich mich an Yagami.

,,Es ist nichts! Ich bin nur hingefallen....gib mir noch zehn Minuten, OK?"

Yagami nickt, widerwillig und ungläubig wie ich erkennen kann, aber er verlässt den Raum wieder und schließt die Türe hinter sich. Dann widme ich mich wieder Touga, der mich verwirrt ansieht. Doch er entscheidet sich vorerst dazu seine Entschuldigung von vorhin zu beenden.

,,Es tut mir leid....ich habe mich erschreckt und dann..."

Er unterbricht sich und streicht mit seiner Hand zuerst über mein Gesicht, welches ein Feilchen ziert, dann hinunter zu meinem Arm, der nicht nur durch seine überraschende Attacke weh tut und schließlich über meinen Bauch, er hebt mein T-Shirt hoch und erblasst. Sieht es wirklich so schlimm aus? Ich schaue hinunter und erkenne einen kleinen Regenbogen, mitten auf meinen Bauch...oder besser Magengegend.

,,Wer war das? Du siehst ja schrecklich aus!"

Mhmm...schrecklich ist eine gute Bezeichnung dafür...doch scheiße würde es wohl besser treffen. Ich grinse ihn an und fahre mit meiner Hand durch meine Haare.

,,Danke für das Kompliment...ich fühle mich nur als hätte mich ein Truck überfahren, aber ansonsten ist alles in Ordnung!"

Was macht er denn jetzt? Er streicht mir doch nicht etwa über meine Wange? Sein Gesicht kommt näher...zu nah.

,,Wer war das? Dieser Yagami?"

Oh je, wenn ich ihn nicht gleich aufkläre dann gibt das kein gutes Ende. Also was macht man in solch einer Situation....man setzt sich hin und fängt an seinem Gegenüber alles zu erklären.

,,...dann kam Yagami und hat mir geholfen. Ich weiß nicht was passiert wäre, wenn er mir nicht geholfen hätte..."

Doch dieser Glanz in seinen Augen verschwindet nicht....er scheint fast enttäuscht darüber zu sein. Was ist denn jetzt los? Hätte er es schöner gefunden mich in der Gosse liegen zu sehen..mit einem Gesicht, das einem Schönheitschirurgen ein Fest bereitet hätte? Touga kommt zu mir und kniet sich vor mich.

,,Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Hätte ich Yagami hereingelassen dann wäre es nie so weit gekommen...."

Hat er sich etwa gerade bei mir entschuldigt? Aber ich bin doch derjenige, der sich entschuldigen muss. Ich bin es der ihn angeschrieen hat....bevor ich noch länger darüber nachdenke kommt mir Yagami wieder in den Sinn und das er vor der Tür schon seit gut zwanzig Minuten auf mich wartet. Ich stehe auf und gehe zur Tür, drehe mich zu Touga um.

,,Ich habe auch einen Teil der Schuld zu tragen....belassen wir es dabei, o.k.? Wir sehen uns morgen...."

Gerade als ich die Tür öffnen will, umfasst Touga meinen Arm.

,,Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?"

Vor einer Stunde hätte ich dieses Angebot mit Freuden angenommen. Doch jetzt waren die Umstände anders, alles hatte sich geändert. Yagami, der draußen auf mich wartet, meine Gefühle für diesen Jungen und meine Schmerzen ließen nur eine Antwort zu.

,,Danke...aber Yagami wartet draußen. Er bringt mich nach Hause..."

Wieder sehe ich diese Enttäuschung in seinem Blick, doch ich habe momentan keine Lust näher darauf einzugehen, stattdessen gehe ich zu ihm und umarme ihn. Bedanke mich nochmals und verlasse den Raum ohne zurück zu schauen.

Draußen sehe ich wie sich Yagami an die Wand gelehnt hat, seine Augen geschlossen. Er scheint doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen zu sein! Ich ertappe mich dabei wie mich diese Tatsache lachen lässt.

Ich schleiche mich zu ihm, nähere mich leise seinem Ohr und hauche ihm etwas zu. Doch vielleicht war es doch etwas zu viel...schon wieder erschreckt sich jemand und schon wieder muss ich dessen schmerzhafte Reaktion erleben. Ich sollte echt damit aufhören...

,,Yama? Oh je, habe ich dir etwa weh getan?"

Weh getan? Aber nicht doch....du hast mir eben nur, als du dich erschreckt hast, deinen Arm in den Bauch gerammt, aber sonst ist alles beim Alten. Aber ich kann ihn nicht dafür verantwortlich machen...schließlich ist es meine Schuld gewesen.

,,Nein, schon OK, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Gehen wir?"

Wie ein kleines Kind macht sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit und er lacht. Freut sich anscheinend, dass ich ihm seine kleine Attacke nicht übel nehme. In seiner Unbeschwertheit ist er richtig niedlich. Das er auf der anderen Seite auch gefährlich sein kann würde man bei diesem Verhalten gar nicht vermuten.

Er kommt auf mich zu und stützt mich mit einem Arm, dann machen wir uns auf den Weg nach Hause...Was mein Vater wohl dazu sagen wird? Ein langer Abend kündigt sich an...

Endlich vor dem Apartment Gebäude sehe ich mit Entsetzen auf die vielen Stufen vor mir....Es wären 80 Stufen, die ich hoch müsste. Ich schlage mir die Hand auf die Stirn und seufzte auf. Yagami hinter mir macht ein fragendes Gesicht, löst seinen Arm von mir.

,,Soll ich dir helfen?"

Diese Frage ist jetzt typisch aber wenn ich realistisch sein soll dann ist sie auch überflüssig. Selbst mit Hilfe bräuchte ich Stunden bis ich oben wäre, mal davon abgesehen, dass mir alles weh tut und in meinem Magen gerade ne Party abläuft. Ich lächele Yagami gequält an, deute auf die Stufen und seufze. Was soll ich jetzt bloß tun? Ich kann ja fragen ob mich jemand aus dem ersten Stock für's Erste bei sich aufnimmt.

Was? Mir wird plötzlich sprichwörtlich der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und ich finde mich in Yagamis, oder besser auf, seinen Armen wieder. Da hat er mich doch tatsächlich hochgehoben wie einen Sack Eier, vorsichtig natürlich, als ob ich nichts wiegen würde. Alles Strampeln und Wehren bzw. Fluchen hilft nichts. Ein Blick zu ihm verrät mir, dass er von seinem Vorhaben nicht abweichen wird....ein Grinsen, das mehr sagt als tausend Worte ist mir Beweis genug.

,,Was soll das? Lass mich wieder runter!"

Bestimmend, fest. Ja so muss man mit den Leuten reden dann lassen sie einen auch in Ruhe, aber Yagami gehört wohl nicht zu dieser Sorte Mensch, er lebt in seiner eigenen skurrilen Welt. Denn er lacht, lacht mir in mein Gesicht, freundlich, nicht gehässig. Was soll ich denn tun? Ich kann nicht gerade sagen, dass ich diese Position sehr unangenehm finde, ganz im Gegenteil! Seine Arme umfassen meine Beine und meinen Rücken so sanft als hätte er wirklich Eier, die er hochtragen müsse. Wieder finde ich mich in der Position, dass sein Herzschlag sehr beruhigend ist....seine Brust so warm und seine Stimme.....

Bevor ich näher auf das alles eingehen kann, bleibt Yagami stehen und lässt mich sachte hinunter. Bevor er sich umdreht und geht, kommt er zu mir, wuschelt mir durch meine Haare und lacht.

,,Du bist zu dünn....iss mehr! Du bist ja genauso leicht wie ein Mädchen..."

Ich bin zu dünn? Wie ein Mädchen? Wer denkt er, dass er ist? Zwischen all meinem Grummeln verlässt auch ein kleines Lachen meinen Mund. Als wir uns in die Augen sehen kann ich es einfach nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er hatte ja recht. Mal sehen wir er mich dazu bringen will mehr zu essen. Ich umarme ihn, schaue nicht zurück da ich ihm nicht den Rotschimmer auf meinen Wangen offenbaren will. Dann schließe ich die Tür hinter mir und lehne mich an sie, höre wie Yagami nach einiger Zeit die Stufen hinunter geht.

,,Yamato? Was ist passiert...?"

Oh nein! Es muss wohl stimmen, dass Eltern manchmal ein Gespür für die Probleme ihrer Kinder haben....kein Wunder! So wie ich aussehe hätte es sogar jemand mit grauem Star gemerkt. Ich versuche ihm auszuweichen, aus dem Weg zu gehen doch er hält mich am Arm fest und zieht mich zur Couch. Mit halb besorgtem und enttäuschtem Blick schaute er mich an, erwartet endlich eine Antwort.

,,Keine Lügen....nur die Wahrheit, Yamato. Und sag bloß nicht, dass du vom Rad gefallen wärst oder ähnliches."

Mist, die Antwortmöglichkeit hat er mir schon vorweggenommen...nun da bleibt mir ja nur die Wahrheit, auch, wenn ich nicht weiß wie ich es ihm klarmachen soll.

Ich kann ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass mich seit meinem ersten Tag ein ziemlich großer, wütender, starker Sechzehnjähriger mit Pheromonen verfolgt und anscheinend aus irgendwelchen Gründen eifersüchtig auf mich ist und das wegen eines Jungen, in den ich mich wohl oder übel verliebt habe.....

,,Ich hatte eine Auseinandersetzung mit einem Mitschüler und dabei habe ich leider den Kürzeren gezogen. Aber Yagami ist gekommen und hat mir geholfen, mich hierher gebracht. Zufrieden Dad?"

Natürlich gibt er sich mit so einer laschen Antwort nicht zufrieden, aber mehr kriegt er von mir nicht zu hören und das scheint ihm jetzt klar zu werden. Nach ein paar Minuten, die er über etwas nachdachte, macht er kehrt und geht zum Telefon.

,,Wo wohnt dieser Yagami?"

Was? Er will doch nicht etwa Yagami anrufen...das kann er nicht...

,,Dad..du kannst doch nicht..."

Es gibt Momente da setzen Eltern ihre Autorität voll ein und dies ist einer dieser Momente. Wütend sieht er mich an.

,,Du gibst mir jetzt seine Adresse oder du hast bis zu deinem Auszug Hausarrest!"

Als ob ich den nicht sowieso schon hätte. Anstatt mich jedoch weiter mit meinem Vater zu streiten gebe ich ihm diese verfluchte Adresse. Ich lehne mich auf die Couch und schließe meine Augen, höre wie mein Vater im Telefonbuch nach Yagamis Nummer sucht und diese auch noch findet. Nach einiger Zeit redet er mit ihm..

Auch wenn ich wissen will über was er mit ihm redet, so gewinnt doch meine Müdigkeit die Oberhand und ich döse langsam ein, nehme entfernt noch etwas wahr.

,,...Aha...Ok, dann sehe ich dich morgen früh. Ich danke dir, Tai."

Ich spüre noch wie mich zwei Arme hochheben und mich in mein Zimmer tragen, wie mir mein T-Shirt ausgezogen und etwas kaltes auf meinem Bauch eingerieben wird...doch mehr kriege ich nicht mehr mit, denn alles wird schwarz, willkommene Schwärze und Ruhe holen mich ein...

--------------------

,,Dad? Muss ich mich wirklich damit eincremen...das stinkt!"

So ein ekelhaftes Zeug! Hat mein Vater das in der Nacht noch schnell zusammengebraut? In seiner privaten Hexenküche? Doch alles Murren hilft nicht, ein Knurren aus der Küche verrät mir, dass ich dieses braune Zeug auf meinen Bauch schmieren muss...

Ein Klingeln an der Tür lässt mich hochschrecken, fast lasse ich das Cremedöschen fallen....was wäre das nur für eine Verschwendung! Was macht man also in so einem Moment? Genau. Man lässt das Döschen unauffällig fallen, öffnet die Tür und geht leicht bekleidet wie man ist aus dem Bad raus, um zu sehen wer geklingelt hat.

,,Herr Ichida....hier bin ich. Etwas zu früh, ich weiß, aber besser zu früh als zu spät."

Diese Stimme! Mein Herz...ich habe genau gemerkt wie es für einen kurzen Moment stehen geblieben ist. Was macht er hier? Als er zu mir sieht, zieht er seine Augenbrauen hoch und grinst mich an. Dreht sich aus irgendwelchen unbekannten Gründen zu meinem Vater.

,,Zieh dich an Yamato.....Tai wird dich ab heute jeden Tag in die Schule begleiten und auch zurück bringen!"

Fassungslosigkeit macht sich in mir breit. Wie soll ich das bitteschön aushalten.....ich bin in diesen Jungen verliebt! Ich wäre ja schon froh, wenn sich mein Herz jetzt wieder einkriegt und er ist meterweit von mir entfernt...was mache ich denn, wenn er neben mir läuft...immer bei mir ist? Ich bin schon so gut wie tot..

Ohne etwas dazu zu sagen trotte ich zurück in mein Zimmer, ziehe mich an. Warum ausgerechnet Yagami? Da wäre ich ja lieber jeden gottverdammten Tag mit meinem Vater in die Schule gegangen....

Ich sollte aufhören mir Gedanken darüber zu machen....zu viele Gedanken, die mich letztendlich nur zu einem führen...

,,Yama-chan, bist du schon fertig?"

....zu ihm. Seufzend bejahe ich seine Frage und öffne die Tür, sehe in zwei bezaubernde braune Augen, die jenseits meiner Vorstellungskraft sind. Was bleibt mir denn übrig? Ich gehe zu meinem Vater, schicke ihm die tödlichsten Blicke, die ich zustande bekomme und warte an der Tür auf Yagami.

,,Gehen wir!"

Als er an mir vorbei geht flüstere ich ihm noch etwas zu.

,,Wir haben ne Menge zu bereden... "

**TBC**

Fertig, Na wie hat es euch gefallen? Sagt es mir in Form eines Kommentars;-)Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.

Ach ja, das Ende ist doch nicht gemein, oder? XD


	7. Der Zufall ist des Schicksals Vorbote

**Autor:**shine21

**Beta:**Madhatter

**Disclaimer:**Wie immer

**Rating:** Drama, Depri, Romance...

**INFO:** Yama wird ganz schön eifersüchtig;-) und Tai's musisches Talent kommt zu Tage XD

**aragla16:** Na wie gefällt dir das neue Update?XD

**Kapitel 6**

**Der Zufall ist des Schicksals Vorbote...**

Wütend ist gar kein Ausdruck für das Gefühl, das in mir ist. Ich fühle mich wütend und bloß gestellt und das von meinem eigenen Vater! Jetzt muss ich doch tatsächlich mit demjenigen zur Schule und auch wieder zurück...in den ich mich verliebt habe. Ja, ich muss wohl oder übel zugeben, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt habe, denn das ist nicht mehr zu verleugnen. Spätestens, wenn man meinen Herzschlag kontrolliert hätte....

_,,Was wolltest du mit mir besprechen?"_

Hmm...in der ganzen Zeit, die ich neben ihm gelaufen bin habe ich ganz vergessen was ich ihn eigentlich fragen wollte....Genau! Warum um Himmels Willen hatte er sich dazu breitschlagen lassen mich zu begleiten? Als ich ihn das frage, fasst er sich verlegen an den Kopf und lacht, meiner Meinung nach, sehr dümmlich.

_,,Nun ja, du weißt doch...dein Vater...dann ist da ja noch Kenji, der irgendwo herumlungert und nur auf die passende Gelegenheit wartet..und außerdem mache ich es gerne."_

Zwischen seinem ganzen Gestammel verstehe ich seine letzten Worte am deutlichsten, sie werde leiser aber trotzdem verstehe ich sie....leider.

Inzwischen müsste ich schon am hyperventilieren sein....nichtsdestotrotz kriege ich noch einen schnellen Themenwechsel hin, sonst hätte ich das alles wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt.

_,,Ähem...wir können heute nach der Schule, da du mich ja sowieso begleitest, an unserem Projekt weiterarbeiten. Nächste Woche muss es ja schon fertig sein...aber nur wenn du willst."_

Sprachlos bleibt er stehen und sieht mir hinterher. Als ich es bemerke drehe ich mich um und sehe ihn fragend an. Sein Gesicht zeigt Ungläubigkeit über meine eben gestellte Frage. Kann er etwa nicht glauben, dass ich ihn das eben gefragt habe? Also so schlimm bin ich doch wirklich nicht, oder? Er kommt auf mich zugerannt....vor dem Schulgelände bleiben wir stehen..

_,,Klar! Natürlich geht das. Ich hole dich dann von deiner Bandprobe ab, O.k.? So um 17.30 Uhr? Ich gehe früher vom Training weg..."_

Bevor ich noch einen Einwand los werden kann, winkt er mir zu und rennt zu einer Gruppe von Schülern, seinen Freunden. Zwei Mädchen und zwei Jungen...eines der Mädchen sieht scheu zu mir herüber und lächelt mich an..ohne es zu beachten gehe ich geradeaus weiter in das Schulgebäude. Warum sollte ich diesem Mädchen auch irgendwelche Hoffnungen machen, die nur schmerzhaft platzen würden? Es reicht, dass meine Hoffnungen konstant zu platzen drohen..

**Bandprobe und erste Einwände....**

_,, Heiji setz den Bass höher an und du Shin musst früher loslegen, sonst wird das nichts. Verstanden?"_

Touga ist wiedereinmal voll in seinem Element. Mosert die ganze Zeit, hat überall etwas auszusetzen und doch hat er noch kein einziges Wort mit mir geredet! Ist er etwa immer noch sauer wegen gestern. Oder liegt es an Yagami?

Trotzig lasse ich mein Mikro los und gehe zu meinen Sachen, nehme meine Wasserfalsche heraus. Im Hintergrund höre ich Touga wie er Shin und Heiji weitere Instruktionen gibt und dann zu mir herunter kommt. Mit verschränkten Armen steht er hinter mir und sieht mich vorwurfsvoll an...also wenn hier einer vorwurfsvoll schauen sollte dann doch wohl ich!

_,,Was hast du denn? Du bist unkonzentriert und das wirkt sich negativ auf deinen Gesang aus....so wird das nichts....persönliche Probleme haben nichts...."_

Was? Ich bin unkonzentriert? Persönliche Probleme? Bin ich denn von lauter Shizos umgeben? Wütend stelle ich mich vor ihn und sehe zu ihm hoch, tippe mit meinem Finger gegen seine Brust.

_,,Ich und persönliche Probleme? Ich weiß ja nicht was du denkst, aber ich bin garantiert nicht derjenige mit persönlichen Problemen, außerdem weiß ich wohl zu unterscheiden...."_

Plötzlich fasst er mich an den Schultern und drückt mich grob an die Wand. Ich kann seine Emotionen nicht deuten, viel zu unklar ist alles für mich....ich denke er ist mein Freund, warum sagt er mir nicht einfach was ihn bedrückt?

Doch ich kann nicht länger darüber nachdenken da etwas, was ich vergessen wollte, wieder zum Vorschein kommt. Meine Schmerzen....Ich fasse mir an den Bauch und keuche auf...es muss laut gewesen sein, denn Touga lässt mich los und sieht mich beschämt an.

_,,Sorry..ich wollte dir nicht weh tun...ich....du..."_

Ich winke ab, versichere ihm, dass ich ihm nicht böse bin und setze mich auf einen Stuhl...Touga kommt zu mir und setzt sich neben mich.

_,,Du hast recht...ich habe überreagiert..wenn einer persönliche Probleme hat dann ich. Du hast alles abgekriegt....."_

Endlich sagt er mir was ihn bedrückt und ich habe schon jegliche Hoffnung aufgegeben. Verständnisvoll legen sich meine Hände, fast von alleine, auf Touga's Schultern und streichen darüber...

_,,Ist schon O.k.! Warum hast du überreagiert?"_

_,,Es ist wegen Yagami...."_

Wegen Yagami? Aber was hat der denn jetzt damit zu tun? Touga muss mein ratloses Gesicht sehen....er lacht gequält auf und fährt fort.

_,,Er ist ständig in deiner Nähe...ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich will das nicht und außerdem habe ich ein persönliches Problem mit ihm..."_

So ist das also...er mag Yagami nicht und hat irgendwelche Probleme mit ihm...jetzt denkt er, dass ich zu viel Zeit mit ihm verbringe...Aber warum sagt er mir so etwas nicht gleich? Ausdiskutieren ist doch immer schon die beste Lösung gewesen. Auch, wenn ich mich davon nicht gleich von Yagami fern halte, was sowieso nicht geht, da er ja jetzt auf unbestimmte Zeit an mich gebunden ist. Ich seufze auf und sehe Touga verständnisvoll an...ja ja, auch ich kann verständnisvoll sein.

_,,Ist schon klar...aber du musst auch meinen Standpunkt verstehen. Nach dem Vorfall gestern....nun ja, Yagami hat mir sehr geholfen und ich bin, auch wenn ich es nicht gerne zugebe, auf ihn angewiesen....außerdem mag ich ihn irgendwie, wir sind so etwas wie Freunde geworden."_

Ich stehe auf und und drehe mich zu Touga um, bevor ich wieder auf die Bühne zu Shin und Heiji gehe.

_,,....und wir sind auch Freunde, dachte ich zumindest. Versuche ihm eine Chance zu geben...so wie du mir eine Chance gegeben hast...Komm wir proben weiter.."_

Schweigend steht auch Touga auf und geht an mir vorbei. Doch ein Lächeln auf dessen Gesicht versichert mir, dass er verstanden hat. Hoffe ich. Denn ich will keinen Ärger mit ihm haben...solche Probleme sollte man gleich aus dem Weg schaffen, noch bevor sie sich ausbreiten können.

---------------------

Nach gut zwei Stunden sind wir endlich fertig und sitzen matt auf unseren Stühlen, quatschen und lästern über Mädchen und andere 'interessanten' Dinge. Na ja, über Dinge halt, über die Jungs gerne reden...

_,,Hast du Rheena gesehen? Die Austauschschülerin aus den USA? Die fährt voll auf unseren Süßen ab..."_

Heiji stupst mich an und grinst. Oh man, was soll mich den so eine dahergelaufene Austauschschülerin interessieren? Auch, wenn sie mich mag, dann soll sie es mir doch einfach sagen, so dass ich ihr eine Abfuhr geben kann...Meine Gedanken kommen mir zwar hart vor, aber ich kann nunmal nicht anders. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass alle Welt weiß, dass ich schwul bin und nicht auf Mädchen stehe, sondern nunmal auf Jungs...

Trotzdem grinse ich zurück und fahre mir mit meiner Hand durch die Haare.

_,,Jaja...da kann ich nichts machen...die Mädchen wissen das halt alles zu schätzen.."_

Heiji macht ein irritiertes Gesicht, grinst dann aber wieder und schmeißt sich auf mich, knuddelt mich durch und wuschelt mir durch meine, so ordentlich gekämmten Haare.

_,,Mimi..sieht nicht schlecht aus....aber die hat ja angeblich was mit Tai am laufen..."_

Ich mache große Augen und starre Shin an, der mir gerade einen Dolch in mein Herz gerammt hat. Hört sich theatralisch an, ist aber so. Jedoch kann ich ihm nicht mehr etwas darauf erwidern, da wird die Tür der Aula geöffnet und Yagami steht dort. Mit einer Sporttasche um die Schulter und ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

_,,Yama-chan? Bist du fertig?"_

Gerade noch rechtzeitig sehe ich wie Touga wieder aufstehen will und halte ihn sanft davon ab, versichere ihm, dass ich mit Yagami verabredet bin....nun ja, sozusagen...

Widerwillig gibt er auf und setzt sich wieder hin, nickt mir zu.

_,,Ich komme gleich...."_

Dann richte ich mich wieder an meine Kumpel und verabschiede mich von ihnen. Touga, der seinen Blick von mir abgewendet hatte, schaut nun zu mir und lächelt. Zum Glück....

_,,Mach's gut! Wir sehen uns dann morgen und sag ihm Bescheid, dass wir am Mittwoch euer Projekt anfangen...damit das auch ein Ende hat..."_

Ich nicke und winke ihnen zu, bevor ich meine Gitarre nehme, letztendlich zu Yagami gehe und ihm die Neuigkeit sage.

Als wir draußen auf der Straße sind bleibt er plötzlich stehen.

_,,Ich weiß, dass Touga nicht sehr gut auf mich zu sprechen ist....wenn du dadurch Probleme hast dann..."_

Nein, wie süß...jetzt macht er sich schon Sorgen, dass ich seinetwegen Probleme kriegen könnte..nicht, dass ich sie nicht schon hätte. Aber er ist eigentlich gar nicht Schuld an der ganzen Misere...das bin nur ich.

,,_Kein Problem....ich kriege das schon geregelt, mach dir keine Sorgen. Sag mal, warum ist Touga eigentlich so schlecht auf dich zu sprechen?"_

Hmm....keine Antwort? Nur ein Schweigen? Ist er krank? Ich gehe zu ihm und lege meine Hand auf dessen Stirn.

_,,Na ja, Fieber hast du keines..."_

Ich grinse ihn an, sehe einen kleinen Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen und dass er mich wieder anlächelt, wie vorher.

_,,Das soll er dir am Besten selbst sagen....ich habe auch keine Ahnung."_

Das ist alles? Na ja, bevor ich genauso anfange wie er, belasse ich es lieber bei seinem Schweigen und trotte ihm hinterher...langsam komme ich mir wie ein treuer Hund vor.

----------------------

_,,So, du musst vorsichtig mit den Saiten sein...ohne Gewalt, deinen eigenen Rhythmus finden.."_

Zum Glück merkt er nicht wie ich rot werde....wie denn auch? Ich sitze hinter ihm, zu ihm gebeugt, er mit meiner Gitarre in der Hand, und versuche ihm beizubringen wie man Gitarre spielt. Gitarre spielen für Dummies....das wäre das passende Buch für ihn.

Als er nach einiger Zeit anfängt zu spielen, staune ich nicht schlecht. Es hört sich doch tatsächlich gut an...es scheint so als kämen hier verborgene Talente zum Vorschein.

Seine Augen sind geschlossen und er konzentriert sich voll und ganz auf die Musik....obwohl es immer noch einige kleine Fehler gibt, hört es sich gut an...wenn nicht sogar sehr gut. Bevor ich jetzt ganz und gar abschweife, tippe ich ihm sachte auf die Schulter. Yagami hört auf und legt die Gitarre neben sich auf das Bett.

_,,Und? War es sehr schlimm?"_

Heftig wird der Kopf geschüttelt. Schlecht? Hat der Junge was an den Ohren? Das war alles andere als schlecht!

_,,Nein! Das war sehr gut...du wirst am Mittwoch alle von den Stühlen hauen....die werden sich nicht mehr einkriegen vor Staunen..."_

Er wird wieder rot und schaut verlegen weg. Plötzlich steht er auf und geht raus, an der Tür bleibt er stehen und dreht sich zu mir um.

_,,Hmm..Yama-chan, willst du was zu essen? Ich bestell mir eine Pizza....willst du auch eine?"_

Pizza? Hunger habe ich keinen aber ich kann ihm jetzt nicht Nein sagen, dass würde er sonst wieder persönlich nehmen...also was mache ich? Seufzen und nicken natürlich.

_,,Lust hätte ich schon...könnte ich von deiner Pizza was abhaben? Eine ganze kriege ich nicht runter..."_

Gut, damit hat er sich also zufrieden gegeben. Nun bin ich alleine in seinem Zimmer und denke mir, dass es doch ganz gut wäre, etwas über den Jungen, in den man sich verliebt hat, herauszufinden. Nein, dass ist keine Umschreibung für Schnüffeln....das ist nur Interesse!

Also stehe ich auf, laufe etwas in dem Zimmer herum und bemerke, eher beiläufig, eine Pinnwand über seinem Schreibtisch, eine Pinnwand mit lauter Bildern. Auf einem sehe ich ihn mit seiner Schwester....als kleiner Junge mit einem Fußball, mit seinen Freunden vom Schulhof und eines fällt mir besonders ins Auge. Yagami mit einem wunderschönen Mädchen in einer Umarmung...dann wieder ein Bild mit den beiden, wie sie in die Kamera sehen und das Victory-Zeichen machen.

Ich spüre, wie sich ein dicker Kloß im Hals breit macht und ich nicht mehr sprechen kann. Der Gedanke, dass er mit diesem Mädchen zusammen ist oder auch war, bereitet mir Schmerzen....direkt in der Brust. Mein Gott! Seit wann bin ich so sentimental geworden. Ich schüttele meinen Kopf und balle meine Hände zur Faust....ich bin doch nicht etwa wütend? Ich bin nicht wütend!

Yagami muss gesehen haben wie ich meine Faust auf sein Bett geschlagen habe, denn er kommt zu mir und beugt sich herunter.

_,,Alles in Ordnung?"_

Klar! Alles bestens! Ich bin nur gerade am Ausrasten aber ansonsten gehts....am liebsten würde ich aufstehen und rausrennen...und das mache ich dann schließlich auch. Meine Gitarre wieder zurück in die Tasche packend, laufe ich raus, ziehe meine Jacke an und drehe mich an der Tür zu Yagami um.

_,,Sorry..aber ich muss gehen! Habe was wichtiges vergessen...."_

Ich öffne die Tür und laufe raus, die Stufen herunter, raus aus dem Gebäude. Draußen bleibe ich stehen und atme tief aus....was habe ich nur getan! Jetzt muss er mich ja vollkommen für einen Psycho halten....langsam laufe ich weiter, durch die langsam auftretende Dunkelheit des späten Abends. Als ich ein Geräusch hinter mir höre, drehe ich mich abrupt um und erschrecke mich fast zu Tode. Warum will er mich jetzt unbedingt um die Ecke bringen...

_,,Yama-chan! Hast du schon vergessen? Ich begleite dich nach Hause...."_

Yagami läuft vor mir, nuschelt noch etwas...ganz leise und doch glaube ich zu verstehen was er gesagt hat.

_,,...ich weiß zwar nicht, was ich getan habe...aber ich entschuldige mich dafür."_

Obwohl er keinerlei Schuld trägt....na ja, etwas Schuld schon, ist er derjenige, der sich entschuldigt. Nicht ich, wie es eigentlich der Fall sein sollte. Warum bleibe ich ruhig? Warum sage ich nichts zu ihm? Ist es wirklich nur meine Wut über seine Beziehung zu diesem Mädchen? Ich dürfte mir soetwas eigentlich überhaupt nicht anmaßen...

_,,Du hast keine Schuld.....es ist nur...."_

Weiter komme ich nicht, da hat er mich schon am Arm und läuft neben mir, schweigend, nur lächelnd und begleitet mich bis vor die Haustür.

_,,Bis morgen dann...Yama-chan.."_

Bis morgen dann, Tai. Das wollte ich ihm hinterher rufen doch nichts kam. Ich wundere mich selbst darüber, dass ich seinen Vornamen aussprechen wollte....wobei ich mich nicht einmal traue ihn zu denken...dabei sollte es vorerst auch bleiben. Es wäre zu persönlich und dass will ich nicht eingehen...nicht, wenn er wirklich mit diesem Mädchen zusammen ist.

Wieder in der Wohnung, im Bad um genau zu sein, halte ich das kleine Döschen in Händen. Die ganze Zeit mit Yagami waren meine Schmerzen wie vergessen...doch jetzt, nachdem ich diese Bilder gesehen habe..sind sie wieder gekommen. Mein Bauch wird vorsichtig eingecremt...aus der Küche höre ich die Stimme meines Dad's. Wie er sich nach mir erkundigt, nach meinem Tag...nach Yagami.

Schweigend verlasse ich das Bad und gehe in mein Zimmer. Von dort aus rufe ich meinem Vater noch etwas zu.

_,,Alles bestens, Dad. Ich geh' jetzt schlafen....fühl mich nicht so gut...."_

Das ist alles! Wer hat nach so einem Tag noch Lust sich mit seinem Vater zu unterhalten?

Ich ziehe mich um und lege mich in mein Bett...so schön warm, so schön bequem und doch lässt es mich nicht vergessen was in meinem Kopf herum schwirrt. Ein Bild lässt sich einfach nicht aus meinen Gedanken löschen und ich sehe es sogar als ich merke, wie ich langsam einschlafe...

Yagami engumschlungen mit dieser braunhaarigen Schönheit.....

**TBC**

Finit. Ich weiß, dass Yamato eigentlich nicht mehr zu Tai nach Hause gehen wollte aber nach den ganzen Zwischenfällen hat er es sich halt anders überlegt;-)Wer ist diese braunhaarige Schönheit wohl??? Und hat Tai wirklich mehr als nur ein freundschaftliche Beziehung zu ihr? Fragen über Fragen und die Antwort gibt es vielleicht schon in den folgenden KapitelnXD

Kommis nicht vergessen;-P


	8. Erfolg auf ganzer Linie und doch ist da ...

**Autor:**shine21

**Beta**: Laura

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir...auch nicht das Lied von Green Day -.-'

**INFO:** Inhalt dieses Kapitel ist diesmal das Projekt

**Thanx an araglas16** ;-) Mal sehen was du zu diesem Kapitel zu sagen hast.

Special Thanx gehen an: Laura meiner Beta **- mit Rosen überschüttet-** Danke, dass du meine Kapitel trotz Schulstress so schnell durchliest und korrigierst -D

**Kapitel 7**

**Erfolg auf ganzer Linie und doch ist da noch etwas anderes...**

Es ist Mittwoch! Man merkt wie der Winter zu kommen scheint. Jetzt Mitte Oktober erscheint das einem wahrscheinlich noch als sehr fern, aber mir erscheint er als gegenwärtig. So kalt und trist wie es mir jetzt schon ist, kann der Winter auch nicht schlimmer sein.

Ich warte auf Yagami und als dieser klingelt, stehe ich auf und verabschiede mich von meinem Dad, gehe schweigend zu der Tür und öffne sie. Yagamis Gesicht erscheint mir, freundlich, lächelnd und doch sehe ich noch jemanden neben ihm.. zwar nur in Gedanken aber es reicht um mir wieder gedanklich eine reinzuschlagen.

Als wir nebeneinander laufen, keiner ein Wort zu dem jeweils anderen sagt, muss wohl Yagami der Kragen geplatzt sein, denn ich merke wie er angestrengt nach einem geeigneten Gesprächsthema sucht und anscheinend auch gefunden hat.

,Ähem...wann treffen wir uns heute wegen dem Projekt?"

An unser gemeinsames Projekt habe ich schon gar nicht mehr gedacht! Es ist in Vergessenheit geraten...und doch erwidere ich etwas, wenn auch nur, um die Stille verschwinden zu lassen.

,Um 15 Uhr..."

Man, ich könnte mich schon wieder für meine ausführlichen Antworten ohrfeigen. Das ist ja schon fast bemitleidenswert.

,Oh...na dann muss ich mein Training wohl absagen..."

Ich seufze nur auf und bleibe gewohnt kalt...auch, wenn ich es nicht gerade beabsichtigt habe.

,Ja, das musst du dann wohl..."

Wiedereinmal sucht er meinen Blick, doch was ich sehe, lässt mich beschämt auf den Boden schauen. Hilfesuchend, traurig unwissend darüber warum ich so kalt zu ihm bin, sieht er mich an...als wir an der Schule ankommen, halte ich es für besser ihn endlich gehen zu lassen...ich komme mir ja schon fast so vor, als ob ich ihn an mich binde.

,Ich gehe ab hier alleine..."

Dann zeige ich auf seine Freunde und gehe ein Stück vor.

,Sie warten schon auf dich..."

Das 'Sie' wartet schon auf dich füge ich nicht hinzu...das bleibt nur eine Illusion meiner Gedanken. Ich weiß nicht mal warum ich eifersüchtig auf sie bin.. ich kenne sie nicht, ich habe nicht einmal ansatzweise was mit Yagami am Laufen. Warum also sollte ich eifersüchtig sein?

Gedankenverloren gehe ich in das Schulgebäude, sehe aus dem Augenwinkel heraus das brünette Mädchen, welches Yagami empfängt und ihn umarmt. Entfernt nehme ich es wahr und entfernt verschiebe ich dieses Bild in die hintersten Ecken meiner Gedanken.

Hoffentlich, hoffentlich geht dieser Tag, geht dieses Schuljahr, meine miserable Jugend, schnell zu Ende. Den Gang zu meinem Klassenraum entlanglaufend, nehme ich sogar nur entfernt war, wie ich jemanden streife und dieser Jemand ist mir nicht ganz unbekannt. Leicht drehe ich mich um und sehe Kenji, doch ich lasse ihn unbeachtet, nuschle noch eine Entschuldigung und gehe durch die geöffnete Tür zu meinem Matheunterricht. Nun würde der Ausgleich folgen. Potenzrechnung...Geometrie endlich etwas zum Abschalten. Hier kann ich wenigstens nur so tun, als ob ich zuhöre...

**Das Projekt und die sonstigen Tücken des Alltages...**

,Wo bleibt dein 'Freund' denn?"

Touga schaut wissend zu mir, gibt mir durch seinen Tonfall zu verstehen, dass er es schon geahnt hatte. Yagami würde nicht kommen! Etwa nur wegen ihm...weil er ihn so kalt behandelt hat?

,Er wird kommen!"

Bestimmend stehe ich von meinem Stuhl auf und verteile Zettel an Shin, Heiji und Touga.

,Hier, dass ist das Lied! Wir können es ja schon einmal proben.. bis Yagami kommt."

Shin nickt und setzt sich ans Schlagzeug, auch Heiji stimmt sein Instrument ein...Touga kommt zu mir als er mich, beim Vorübergehen, streift flüstert er mir etwas zu.

,Verlass dich nicht zu sehr auf ihn..."

Ich soll mich nicht zu sehr auf Yagami verlassen? Aber ich tue es nun mal...ich will mich auf ihn verlassen, will ihm vertrauen. Insgeheim hoffe ich ja, dass Yagami gleich zur Tür hereinkommt, mit seinem typischen Lächeln und sich für sein zu spät Kommen entschuldigt...hoffe, dass sich Tougas Zweifel in Luft auflösen, doch dass Einzige was verblasst ist meine Hoffnung, denn sogar nach mittlerweile zwanzig Minuten ist Yagami immer noch nicht zu sehen...

Als die Jungs plötzlich aufhören und es still wird, heben ich meinen Kopf, sehe direkt nach vorne zur Tür wo Yagami auftaucht. Keuchend und sich die Brust haltend läuft er zur Bühne und setzt sich erst einmal.

,Puh...Sorry ich habe echt versucht mich zu beeilen. Mein Trainer hat mich nicht gehen lassen...musste noch ein paar Extrarunden laufen..."

Hätte man nun Tougas Blicke gedeutet, dann hätte man darin pure Mordlust gesehen. Noch einen Satz mehr und er wäre auf Yagami gesprungen, hätte ihm den Hals umgedreht. So versuche ich ihn einfach daran zu hindern und laufe an ihm vorbei, zu Yagami.

,Schon O.K...hier sind die Noten...du kannst meine Gitarre nehmen...für dein Solo nachher.."

Ich gebe ihm das Blatt mit den Noten und er nimmt es freudig entgegen, ist anscheinend froh darüber, dass ich ihm nicht böse bin...Nein, ich bin nicht böse, ich bin erleichtert, dass meine Hoffnungen sich doch manchmal nicht als unnütz erweisen.

Yagami geht auf die Bühne, nimmt meine Gitarre und setzt sich auf einen Stuhl. Touga scheint er zu ignorieren, genauso wie dieser es tut. Irgendetwas ist zwischen den beiden vorgefallen, etwas schwerwiegendes, etwas, dass die beiden dazu veranlasst sich in solch einem Hass füreinander gegenüber zu stehen. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber in mir macht sich der Wunsch breit mehr darüber zu erfahren...

Als Yagami sein Gitarrensolo hat, fangen Shin und Heiji an zu tuscheln und zu grinsen. Ich gehe zu ihnen und versichere ihnen, dass sie ihr blaues Wunder erleben werden. Doch ein Blick zu Yagami verrät mir, dass dieser auf einmal gar nicht so motiviert und selbstbewusst ist, wie zuvor angenommen. Er kriegt keinen normalen Ton hin...was mache ich also in so einer Situation? Ich ignoriere Tougas selbstsicheres Grinsen, gehe an ihm vorbei zu Yagami, stelle mich hinter diesen und flüstere ihm leise etwas zu.

,Schließe deine Augen...und mach einfach dasselbe was du Vorgestern getan hast. Finde deinen eigenen Rhythmus..."

Manchmal bin ich mir selber unheimlich. Da stehe ich doch tatsächlich hinter Yagami und baue ihn auf, lege meine Hand auf dessen Schultern. Jedoch ist es gar nicht so schlimm, denn Yagami fängt an, schließt seine Augen und wenige Minuten später merke ich, wie ich in Yagamis Musik vertieft bin. Es ist einfach wunderschön...er kann mir nicht erzählen, dass er das zum ersten Mal macht!

Langsam entferne ich mich von ihm, versuche ihn nicht zu stören. Dann sehe ich zu Touga und muss grinsen. Er steht mit offenem Mund an seinem Platz und aus seinen Augen trieft pure Fassungslosigkeit. Irgendwie spüre ich Genugtuung, tiefe Befriedigung darüber, dass er falsch lag. Ich mag Touga, daran besteht kein Zweifel, aber mich stört es ungemein, dass er Yagami immer unterschätzt...Oh man, Yamato Ishida, der Beschützer aller Unterdrückten und Verstoßenen...ich sollte meine Prioritäten überdenken.

Auch dieser Tag, diese Woche neigt sich dem Ende zu. Am Ende dieser Probe, beglückwünschten Shin und Heiji Yagami zu seiner glanzvollen Vorstellung, nur Touga blieb in seiner Ecke und schaute grimmig zu uns herüber. Bevor ich mit Yagami die Aula verlasse, gehe ich zu ihm...

,Ist irgendetwas? Yagami war doch super, oder?"

Unschuldig frage ich ihn. Ich bin ja so schadenfroh. Aber etwas in mir versteht Tougas Standpunkt...versteht warum er so handelt. Während er sich grummelnd von mir abwenden will, fasse ich seinen Arm und zwinge ihn so mich anzusehen. Dann umarme ich ihn, freundschaftlich...

,Danke für deine Hilfe...ich weiß das zu schätzen! Bis morgen..."

Als ich ihn loslasse sieht er mich verdutzt an. Doch ich lasse gar nicht erst zu, dass er darauf reagieren kann, denn ich laufe zu Yagami und verlasse mit ihm die Aula, das Schulgebäude.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause, fragt er mich leise etwas. Zu leise!

,Was ist? Hast du mich etwas gefragt?"

Es ist ja wohl nicht zu viel verlangt, wenn jemand etwas lauter spricht...ich bin zwar nicht taub, aber er immerhin auch nicht stumm.

Der rote Schimmer auf seinen Wangen zeigt, dass er wohl wegen irgendetwas verlegen sein muss.

,Danke...danke, dass du mir vorhin geholfen hast."

Was soll ich dazu großartig sagen? Ich kann diesen Junge nicht einschätzen...warum macht er solche Sachen? Warum beschützt er mich, ist so nett zu mir? Obwohl ich ihn so abwertend behandelt habe. Wäre ich an seiner Stelle, würde ich diesen herablassenden, arroganten, ewig sarkastischen und unsensiblen Yamato Ishida zur Hölle schicken. Aber nein, er muss ja so nett zu mir sein. Das macht das alles nur noch schwerer für mich...

,Keine Ursache! Aber am Montag kann ich dir nicht helfen..."

Lachend gingen wir weiter und verabschiedeten uns an meiner Haustür voneinander. Ich sehe ihm noch eine Weile nach, er bemerkt es nicht, da er sich nicht zu mir umdreht.

Warum ist alles bloß so kompliziert?

,Yamato Ishida und Taichi Yagami? Bitte kommt nach vorne..."

Die Stimme kommt von keiner geringeren als meiner Lehrerin Mrs. Takata. Freudestrahlend und nur das Beste von mir erwartend sieht sie mich an. Yagami jedoch straft sie mit prüfenden Blicken. Ich bin gespannt wie sie auf dessen plötzliches Talent reagieren wird.

Die gesamte Musikklasse befindet sich nun in der Aula. Touga und die anderen sind schon auf der Bühne und stimmen ihre Instrumente ein. Ich gehe zu ihnen und nehme mein Mikro.

,Yagami und ich haben dieses Lied ausgesucht...wir haben es neu interpretiert und die Teenage Wolves werden mich bei meinem Gesang musikalisch begleitet. Yagami hat ein Gitarrensolo inszeniert...und wird dieses nachher präsentieren."

Mit großen ungläubigen Augen sieht Mrs. Takata zu mir und Yagami. Sie kann es wohl immer noch nicht ganz glauben...nichtsdestotrotz fange ich an zu singen, zeige den Anwesenden und Mrs. Takata, dass sie mir mit so eine läppischen Aufgabe gar nicht erst hätten kommen sollen.

_**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams(Green Day)** _

_I walk a lonely road _

_The only one I that have ever known _

_Don't know were it goes _

_But its home and I walk alone_

_-_

_I walk this empty street _

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams _

_Were the city sleeps _

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_-_

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me _

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating _

_Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me _

_Till then I'll walk alone _

_-_

_I'm walking down the line _

_That divides me somewhere in my mind _

_On the border line of the edge _

_And were I walk alone _

_-_

_Read between the lines of what's _

_Fucked up and every things all right _

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive _

_And I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_-_

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me _

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating _

_Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me _

_Till then I'll walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_-_

_I walk this empty street _

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams _

_Were the city sleeps _

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone _

_-_

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me _

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating _

_Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me _

_Till then I'll walk alone _

Yagami und ich sind uns von Anfang an sicher gewesen, dass wir ihnen keine Verschnaufpause gönnen würden. Als ich fertig bin, setzt sich Yagami und fängt sein Gitarrensolo an. Es soll nur ca. zehn Minuten dauern und dennoch kommt es mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, denn ich fühle wie ich mich darin verliere. Er zeigt es in diesem Moment allen Zweiflern. Er zeigt es Touga, Mrs. Takata und mir...mir dem er anscheinend schon von Beginn an beweisen wollte, dass er nicht auf weniges zu reduzieren ist.

Wir beide haben in diesem kurzen Augenblick Erfolg auf der ganzen Linie...eine gute Note, Jubel und Anerkennung und doch ist da etwas, etwas das fehlt.

Vielleicht, so kommt es mir langsam vor, suchen wir beide nicht nach Anerkennung und Erfolg bei anderen, sondern nur bei uns...

**TBC**

Oh je, ich habe einen Hang zur Dramatik. Bin ganz schön depri angehaucht -.-' Ich habe es etwas umgeschrieben...Weihnachten steht vor der Tür ;-)Ich werde die Zeit dazwischen einfach überspringen -) Kommentar ist erwünscht XD

Ach ja, stellt euch bei Tai's Gitarrensolo einfach etwas langsames vor...etwas schönes zum träumen, das ist diesmal ganz dem Wunsch des Lesers überlassen...


	9. Weihnachten, die Zeit in der man einande...

Autor: shine22

Beta: Laura

Disclaimer: Wie immer

araglas16: Weihnachten ist zwar schon vorbei aber hoffentlich gefällt es dir trotzdem.Das 10 Kapitel kommt auch bald ;-)

**Kapitel 8**

**'Weihnachten, die Zeit in der man einander verstehen lernt...'**

Dieses Jahr konnte man regelrecht miterleben wie sich alles zu verändern schien. Wie sich die Jahreszeiten abwechselten, Pflanzen blühten, alles in einer schier unbeschreiblich schönen Pracht erstrahlte und man selbst derjenige war, der sich am meisten veränderte.

Nun erstrahlt der Winter. Ja, er erstrahlt! So kann man es sagen. Der erste Schnee liegt auf den Dächern, den kahlen Bäumen und den Straßen. Die Sonne scheint darauf, versucht jeden durch ihre Strahlen zu wärmen. Ein strahlendes Weiß erstreckt sich vor mir, als ich aus dem Fenster schaue. Fast sehnsüchtig. Wenn mein Leben nur auch so einen beständigen Rhythmus beibehalten würde...

Doch genau wie mein Leben bleibt dieser Schnee nicht für ewig weiß. Durch Autos, die, die Straße entlang fahren, durch Menschen, die durch die Parks gehen wird der Schnee bald schwarz und eher matschig als fest. Die Tücken des Stadtlebens.

Zum Glück ist an Weihnachten keine Schule, sonst müsste ich mir all die Pseudo-glücklichen Mädchen und Jungen ansehen, die glauben, dass Weihnachten doch tatsächlich ein Fest der Liebe wäre...Pah, braucht man, um sich seiner Liebe sicher zu sein wirklich ein Tag im Jahr an dem man es sich beweist? Sollte man, wenn es wirklich Liebe ist, die man füreinander empfindet, dann nicht immer und zu jeder Zeit bereit sein es sich einzugestehen?

Da denkt genau der Richtige darüber nach. Ich, der zu keiner Beziehung fähig ist und wahrscheinlich durch seinen Zweifel und Unglaube in die Menschheit ewig alleine bleiben wird.

Vater dekoriert schon eifrig unseren 'Tannenbaum'. Nun ja, ob man diesen Baum als eine Tanne identifizieren kann ist fraglich, genauso fraglich ist, ob dieses Teil überhaupt etwas an Dekoration auf sich aushalten kann ohne in sich zusammenzufallen. Aber was tut man nicht alles um seinen Vater glücklich zu sehen. Ich gehe zu ihm, versichere ihm wie toll ich den Baum finde. Dann verlasse ich unbeachtet von meinem Vater, da dieser zum Glück anderweitig beschäftigt ist, die Wohnung. Draußen kommt mir ein so dermaßen kalter Wind entgegen, dass ich für einen kurzen Moment glaube ich würde erfrieren. Ein zugegeben sehr übertriebener aber denkbarer Gedanke.

Die Handschuhe aus der Jackentasche geholt und angezogen, laufe ich ziellos herum. Ich schaue mir die Menschen an, die meinen Weg kreuzen, auf mich zukommen, an mir vorbeilaufen. Einige von ihnen scheinen beschäftigt zu sein, die anderen wiederum sind von der typischen Weihnachtskrankheit befallen, der Kurz- vor- Weihnachten- einkaufen- Krankheit. Zum Glück bin ich selbst nicht davon betroffen, da ich niemanden außer Dad habe um ihm etwas zu schenken. Da wäre zwar noch TK, aber ihm habe ich schon ein Geschenk geschickt. Ja geschickt...so mache ich es immer...jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten und zu seinem Geburtstag. Er soll wissen, dass ich ihn noch nicht vergessen habe und nie werde.

Für Touga, Shin und Heiji , die eigentlich keine Geschenke wollen, hole ich dennoch welche. Vielleicht.

Vor einem Geschäft bleibe ich stehen. Wieso, weiß ich eigentlich auch nicht so recht. Aber langsam wird es mir bewusst, als ich mich genauer umsehe. Einen Laden für Sportbekleidung-ausrüstung etc. Es ist Weihnachten...Menschen schenken sich gegenseitig etwas um sich ihrer Zuneigung oder Freundschaft zu versichern. Doch was würde ich feiern. Wozu und an wen verschenke ich etwas? Doch insgeheim weiß ich, dass es ein überflüssiger Gedanke ist.. auch ich habe jemanden, dem ich etwas schenken kann...

Auch, wenn dieser Jemand wohl nie die Gefühle, welche man für ihn hegt, erwidern würde.

Trotzdem betrete ich den Laden, laufe zielgerichtet und als wäre ich schon einmal hier gewesen zu der Abteilung, die sich rund um den Fußball dreht. Ich bleibe stehen, schaue mich um...Ratlosigkeit befällt mich. Zum Glück kommt ein Verkäufer, sieht mein ratloses Gesicht und bietet mir seine Hilfe an. Ich schildere ihm mein Anliegen und er führt mich zu einer Menge von Fußbällen. Lederne, bunte, schwarze Bälle. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass man für eine Sportart, die wirklich nur darauf hinaus zielt einen Ball in ein Tor zu schießen, so viele verschiedene Variationen hat. Als ich den Preis sehe, gehe ich unauffällig einen Schritt zurück, sage dem Verkäufer dann, dass ich nach etwas billigerem Ausschau halte.

Vor etwas Interessantem komme ich zum Stehen. Hatte Yagami nicht mal was davon gesagt, dass sein Stirnband weg wäre...verloren bei einem Spiel?

Es wäre eine Möglichkeit.

Ich kaufe eines, das nicht zu billig und nicht zu teuer ist und verlasse das Geschäft, das Geschenk gut verstaut in meiner Jackentasche. Als ich draußen bin kommt etwas, dass ich versucht hatte zu unterdrücken.

Gedanken schleichen sich ein, Gedanken um einen Jungen, den man am liebsten aus seinem Kopf vertreiben möchte, es aber nicht kann. Was ist nur los mit mir? Warum lasse ich zu, dass mir jemand so nahe kommt. Ich wollte eigentlich nie etwas mit Yagami zu tun, ihn zum Freund haben. Oder Kumpel wie er es so originell nennt. Was bringt mir das schon als nur weitere Enttäuschungen, die sehr schmerzhaft sein können. Aber dennoch habe ich es zugelassen, dass ich mich in ihn verliebe...unglücklich verliebe. Doch diesmal soll es wohl meine Schuld sein.

Vor einem wunderschönen Baum bleibe ich stehen. Eine große Tanne, festlich geschmückt und der Schnee liegt darauf, bedeckt einzelne Kugeln. Ich stehe direkt darunter als sich ein Vogel auf eine der Tannenzweige setzt und etwas Schnee herunterrieselt. Ich mache zwar keine Anstalten mich vom Platz zu bewegen, dennoch trifft mich nichts von dem herunterfallenden Schnee. Hinter mich schauend sehe ich auch prompt die Ursache dafür. Yagami hatte sich hinter mich gestellt und seine Arme ausgebreitet. Der Schnee fiel auf seine mit Handschuhen bekleideten Hände und seine Arme. Dann schüttelte er ihn wieder ab und legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern.

_"Yama-chan. Was für eine Überraschung ..na was machst du denn so?"_

Ich drehe mich um sehe in das lachende Gesicht Yagamis. Ich schenke ihm ein Lächeln, drehe mich zu ihm und nehme seine Hände in meine.

_"Ich lasse mich überraschen...Komm' wir können ja ein bisschen zusammen laufen...wie wär's?"_

Der Schnee beginnt wieder zu fallen, die Menschen um uns herum laufen an uns vorbei, sind freudig erregt oder auch einfach nur genervt. Yagami lächelt mich glücklich an, bestimmt hatte er so eine 'normale' Antwort von mir nicht erwartet. Nun ja, auch jemand wie ich es bin ist ab und zu für die ein oder andere Überraschung fähig.

_"Ich muss noch Geschenke kaufen gehen...für Touga, Shin und Heiji."_

Er nickt mir zu und setzt sich in Bewegung. Hmm...vielleicht bin ich doch nicht so alleine wie ich immer glaube. Ich habe Menschen um mich herum, denen ich anscheinend wichtig bin, die sich freuen, wenn ich ein freundliches Wort zu ihnen sage und die meine Freundschaft suchen. Besonders Touga hat es verdient, dass ich ihm ein besonderes Geschenk mache...ein Geschenk, dass mehr sagt als meine wenigen Worte.

Mal sehen was mir einfällt...

**Einige Zeit später...**

Wunderschön. das ist das Einzige, dass mir einfällt, wenn ich den Tokio Tower sehe. Hochschauend, staunend erblicke ich von unten das geschmückte Gerüst. Von dort oben müsste wirklich alles und jeder so klein aussehen. Weiß. Alles müsste weiß sein und die Menschen würden aussehen wie Ameisen, die sich ihren Weg durch die Schneemassen bahnten. Wie gerne wäre ich jetzt dort oben, im Schein der Lichter und der Dekoration um mich herum. Aber das ist Wunschdenken. Ohne Ticket könnte man nicht hinein und es ist Fakt, dass der Tokio Tower zu solch einer Zeit voll besetzt ist. Seufzend und fast sehnsüchtig schaue ich nach oben, merke nur entfernt wie Yagami neben mir auftaucht und mich von hinten freundschaftlich umarmt.

_"Hey, Yama- chan. Was hast du? Willst du da hoch?"_

Ob ich da hoch will? Blöde Frage! Nichts lieber als das...das war doch wirklich offensichtlich. Die Frage hätte er sich auch sparen können. Doch es scheint mehr hinter der Frage zu stecken als zu Anfang gedacht. Er nimmt meine Hand und zieht mich zum Eingang. Bei dem Wachmann, lässt er mich kurz los und läuft zu ihm, sie bereden etwas und Yagami winkt mich zu sich. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht! Warum winkt er mich jetzt zu sich? Habe ich irgendetwas nicht mitgekriegt? Trotzdem gehe ich zu ihm, schaue ihn skeptisch an, dann nimmt er wieder meine Hand und zieht mich hinein. In den Aufzug eingestiegen und nach ein paar Minuten oben angekommen, stehe ich nun gerade mal fünfzehn Minuten später auf der Spitze des Tokio Towers, alles ist noch zugesperrt, für den großen Moment heute Abend freigehalten, wenn sich dann Menschenmassen hier oben tummeln werden. Allein, und mit einem erhabenen Gefühl im Bauch, lehne ich mich an das Geländer, schaue hinaus. Auf die Menschen, die wirklich klitzeklein wie Ameisen aussehen und das Weiß des Schnees, das alles bedeckt.

Ich suche Yagami, den ich etwas abseits entdecke. Ich gehe zu ihm, schenke ihm ein Lächeln, ein seltenes ernstgemeintes Lächeln. Dann falle ich ihm um den Hals und umarme ihn, bedanke mich. Als ich mich von ihm löse, bemerkt man zum Glück den Rotschimmer auf meinen Wangen nicht, da die Kälte diese schon vorher in diesen Teint gefärbt hatte.

Yagami kramt plötzlich in seiner Hosentasche, fischt etwas heraus, etwas dünnes. Einen Umschlag! Er reicht ihn mir, stammelt etwas. Nur schwer erkenne ich etwas das sich wie 'Zu Weihnachten...ich dachte...' und 'Hoffentlich gefällt es dir..' anhörte.

Ich öffne den Umschlag und ein Gutschein wird sichtbar, aber kein gewöhnlicher Gutschein. Es ist ein Gutschein für eine Gitarre in einem der coolsten Musikläden der Stadt! Ist das ein Scherz? Wenn ja, dann ein sehr schlechter! Ich sehe ihn verblüfft an und will ihm seinen Gutschein wieder geben. Versichere ihm, dass es, falls er echt sein sollte, viel zu viel wäre und ich ihn nicht annehmen könnte. Doch er schüttelt nur heftig den Kopf und winkt ab.

_"Nein, nein.. ich kenne den Besitzer! Er hat mir einen Rabatt gegeben und außerdem laufe ich jetzt Werbung. Siehst du!"_

Er drehte sich um und zeigte mir den Rücken seiner Jacke. Tatsache. Auf dem Rückenteil, stand in Großen Lettern der Name des Geschäftes mit Nummer und Straße.

_"Wenn ich spiele, dann trage ich die Werbung auf meinem Trikot...also sei unbesorgt."_

In solchen Momenten möchte man wiedereinmal im Erdboden versinken vor Scham. Da hat man nur ein simples Stirnband und der andere kauft einem einen Gutschein, der das zehnfache an Wert besitzt. Beschämt wende ich mich von ihm ab. Er kommt zu mir, denkt, dass er Schuld wäre. Nun ja, indirekt war er es ja auch...Wenn er mir schon so ein teures Geschenk macht...was würde er dann diesem Mädchen schenken?

_"Habe ich was falsch gemacht?"_

Nun bin ich es, der energisch seinen Kopf schüttelt und es verneint. Ich hole mein Päckchen aus der Tasche und reiche es ihm. Leise fast flüsternd versuche ich meine Geschenkwahl vor ihm zu rechtfertigen.

_"Ich...na ja...da du deines verloren hattest, habe ich gedacht. Es ist nicht so teuer wie...aber..."_

Als er mein Geschenk an ihn auspackte und erkannte was es war, strahlte er überglücklich. Wieder dieses Strahlen, das ich zu Anfang so gehasst und doch mit der Zeit lieben gelernt habe.

Er zieht das Stirnband sofort an, kommt auf mich zu und nimmt meine Hand.

_"Das Geschenk ist toll! Ich hätte mir so gern ein neues gekauft, aber da ich ja jetzt dein Geschenk gekauft hatte blieb kein Geld übrig...Danke."_

Er freut sich wirklich über ein simples Stirnband? Warum?

Er umarmt mich, legt seinen Kopf sachte auf mein Schulter, nuschelt etwas unverständliches in mein Ohr.

_"Der Gedanke ist es, der zählt, Yama- chan..."_

Der Gedanke...vielleicht hat er ja recht. Vielleicht wollte ich ihm wirklich eine Freude machen. Langsam wird mir etwas klar...ich wollte ihn so glücklich sehen. Warum schlägt mein Herz plötzlich so schnell? Warum ist mir so heiß, obwohl ich eigentlich frieren sollte...ist das die Liebe, die sich in mir breit macht?

_"Hast du noch was vor?"_

Erstaunt blicke ich ihn an, muss wohl aussehen wie ein verirrter Hund.

_"Nein ..ich meine ja...ich muss nachher nach Hause...du weißt ja. Ähem, wieso fragst du?"_

Also, wenn er das jetzt verstanden hat, dann hat er meinen tiefsten Respekt. So einen Mist habe ich ja noch nie von mir gegeben.

_"Komm doch zu mir... es kommen ein paar Freunde und wir gehen wahrscheinlich auf die Eisbahn..."_

Warum nicht? Ja, genau...weshalb nicht? Er versucht es immerzu mich glücklich zu machen. Wieso, weiß ich allerdings immer noch nicht. Aber ich denke, dass ich heute einen Tag vor Weihnachten mal eine Ausnahme machen kann...und werde.

Vielleicht macht es ja sogar Spaß.

_"Einen Versuch ist es Wert!"_

**TBC**

Der Rest kommt bald ;-) Kommis nicht vergessen.XD


	10. und sich seiner Gefühle langsam bewusst ...

Autor:shine21

Beta: Laura

Rating: Romance, Drama

INFO: Im nächsten Kapitel kommt die Sylvesterfeier XD Wird lustig...

araglas16: Hier, das nächste Kapitel XD Bin gespannt wie es dir gefällt;-)

**Kapitel 9**

**"...und sich seiner Gefühle langsam bewusst wird."**

Bei Yagami zu Hause begrüßen mich auch schon seine Freunde.

Vier Jugendliche sitzen in seinem Zimmer, sehen zu mir auf und überhäufen mich mit Zusprüchen und allerlei anderen netten Kommentaren.

Bevor ich wieder den Drang verspüre einer meiner sarkastischen Kommentare abzugeben, setzte ich mich schweigend, immer nur freundlich lächelnd und nickend neben einem Mädchen auf Yagamis Bett. Sie schaut mich eindringlich an, scheint mich zu studieren. Sie ist zweifellos eine Art Schönheit...das muss ich neidlos zugeben. Ihre langen braunen Haare, sind bedeckt mit einem Glitzer, wahrscheinlich die neueste Mode...ihre strahlend blauen Augen sehen mich an, als ob sie in meinen etwas suchen würden.

Sie lacht mich an und stellt sich und die anderen vor...ihre Stimme hat nichts grelles, nein, eher etwas beruhigendes. Plötzlich wird mir etwas klar...dass mich dieses Mädchen an jemanden erinnert und als sie sich und die anderen mir vorstellt weiß ich auch woher. Es ist das Mädchen von den Fotos, die Freundin von Yagami!

_"Hallo...mein Name ist Mimi...das da drüben ist Sora, neben ihr sitzt Izzy und neben ihm ist unser angehender Chirurg, Joey."_

Der große Junge fährt sich vor Scham durch seine kurzen braunen Haare.

Sora lacht mich an und wird etwas rot. Oh je, sie wird sich doch nicht etwa...

Izzy erscheint mir als sehr nett.. er sagt etwas davon, dass er sich freut mich kennen zu lernen und wie toll es doch ist, dass Tai endlich Freundschaft mit mir geschlossen hat...Also wissen seine Freunde schon von mir.

_"Na, da hat Tai ja einen Volltreffer gelandet...Du bist Sänger nicht wahr? Dauernd hat er mir..."_

Bevor sie jedoch ihren Satz beenden kann, kommt Yagami herein, mit einem Sechserpack Cola, stellt sie auf den Tisch und zog Mimi zu sich.

_"Mimi...du kommst mal kurz mit..."_

Lächelnd sah er dann zu mir und drückte mir eine Coke in die Hand.

_"Hier Yama-chan, unterhalte dich doch etwas und dann gehen wir alle endlich auf die Eisbahn.. aber vorher muss ich noch etwas klären.."_

Er drehte sich um und Mimi folgte ihm grinsend, winkte uns allen zu.

Nach einiger Zeit entschloss ich mich die anderen etwas zu fragen, denn in mir machte sich ein unbequemes Gefühl breit...Eifersucht.

_"Ähem.. wie lange kennt ihr euch denn schon?"_

Sora ist es, die meine Frage zum Teil beantwortet.

_"Ich und Mimi kennen ihn schon aus dem Kindergarten. Joey und Izzy erst aus der Grundschule..."_

_"Wir sind ne recht enge Clique, wenn man es so sagen kann...aber Mimi hatte schon immer ein engeres Verhältnis zu Tai...ist so eine Art Vertrauensperson. Keine Ahnung wieso."_

Joey ist mittlerweile aufgestanden und hatte sich auch eine Dose genommen, dann setzte er sich wieder hin, deutete auf Sora.

_"Du weißt doch bestimmt wieso, oder?"_

Sie neigte ihren Kopf und seufzte.

_"Sie waren zusammen...für eine kurze Zeit, das hat sie wohl zusammen geschweißt."_

Plötzlich spüre ich wie sich wieder ein altbekannter Kloß in meinem Hals bildet. Unfähig darauf etwas zu erwidern, starre ich in die Runde.

Mimi und Yagami waren also doch zusammen? Vielleicht empfindet er immer noch etwas für sie...alles was sich in mir an schrecklichen Ahnungen breit gemacht hat, kommt nun zu Tage...wird Realität. Mein Gesichtsausdruck muss sich schlagartig verändert haben, denn Izzy sieht mich besorgt an.

_"Was ist denn Yamato...geht es dir nicht gut?"_

Bevor ich näher darauf eingehen kann, erscheint zum Glück Mimi an der Tür und Yagami hinter ihr. Ich schaue beschämt weg, wage es nicht sie anzusehen, da meine Gedanken alles andere als freundlich sind...Dennoch kommt sie auf mich zu, ergreift meine Hand und zieht mich hoch.

_"Komm Yama-chan wir gehen jetzt! Los Leute, Bewegung...",_ rief sie in die Runde und alle fingen an aufzustehen, nahmen ihre Sachen und zogen sich an.

Als Yagami zu mir kommt und mich anlächelt, schaue ich ihn nicht an, sondern schließe mich Mimi an, die schon an der Tür steht. Seinen verwunderten Ausdruck ignoriere ich einfach...es ist alles sowieso schon kompliziert genug!

**'Auf dem Eis...sich einfach frei fühlen...'**

Oh man, wie ich diese geliehenen Schlittschuhe verabscheue...ich will nicht wissen, wer die schon alles anhatte. Aber dafür ist momentan kein Platz in meinem Kopf. Vielmehr interessieren mich Yagami und Mimi, die sich gerade ihre mitgebrachten Schlittschuhe anziehen und Yagami, der Mimi dabei hilft.

Auf seinen Knien vor ihr, bindet er ihr gerade den Schuh, während sie sich um den anderen kümmert. Die anderen Drei sind schon fertig und stehen wartend vor der Eisbahn. Was tue ich währenddessen? Ich kriege fast meine Krise weil ich meine Füße nicht in diesen verdammten Schuh kriege. Er ist zu klein! Yagami scheint das bemerkt zu haben und kommt auf mich zu.

_"Na, Probleme mit den Schuhen?"_

Probleme mit den Schuhen? Ich habe weitaus mehr und schwerwiegendere Probleme als so blöde Schuhe! Trotzdem nicke ich und zeige auf sie.

_"Sie sind zu klein! Ich gehe zurück und hole mir andere..."_

Ich wundere mich selbst darüber wie nüchtern ich das gerade zu ihm gesagt habe. Ohne eine Spur von Emotionen...

Was macht er denn jetzt? Er bückt sich und nimmt das paar Schlittschuhe, deutet mir hier zu warten und läuft zum Verleih an dem sich eine beachtliche Schlange angesammelt hatte und drängelt sich vor! Aber das kann er doch nicht einfach so machen. Die Zuständigen für den Verleih sagen jedoch nichts! Wieso?

Mimi setzt sich zu mir und flüstert mir etwas zu.

_"Tai hat schon immer einen Draht zu anderen Menschen. Er kennt alles und jeden...hat überall Beziehungen. Kann schon nützlich sein."_

Sie grinst und steht wieder auf als Yagami zurück kommt, mit ein paar neuen Schlittschuhen.

_"Hier. Das hätte sonst viel zu lange gedauert! Ich hoffe, dass sie dir diesmal passen..."_

Er bückte sich und zog mir einen Schuh an, bevor ich auch nur den leisesten Einwand erheben konnte hatte er mir den Schuh angezogen. Ich nahm den anderen und machte es ihm nach. Schließlich bin ich kein Anfänger, ich war schon auf dem Eis bevor ich richtig laufen konnte...Merkwürdig aber wahr.

Dann war es endlich so weit.. endlich kommen wir auf die Eisfläche. Joey kann sich gerade so auf dem Eis halten und bevorzugt lieber das Fahren am Rand und Izzy steht etwas abseits und peilt wohl erst die Lage.

Mein Blick schweift und fällt, wie sollte es auch anders sein, auf Yagami und Mimi, die zusammen laufen, Hand in Hand. Von Sora, die zu mir kam wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

_"Wollen wir zusammen fahren, Yamato?_

Während ich abwechselnd zu Mimi, Yagami und Sora schaue nicke ich. Sie umfasst meine Hand und wir beide laufen zusammen...werden mal schneller dann wieder langsamer...und es macht mir Spaß. Die beiden verschwinden für kurze Zeit aus meinen Gedanken und was bleibt ist der Spaß endlich wieder Schlittschuh zu laufen.

Dann lasse ich ihre Hand los und fahre allein...nur für mich. Spüre den kalten Wind auf meinen Wangen, wie dieser durch meine Haare fährt.

Wie früher mit TK, Mum und Dad...als Mum mir eine Pirouette gezeigt hatte...mit mir fuhr. Verloren in meinen Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit und mit dem Gefühl für einen Moment frei zu sein, merke ich nicht wie ich all dies in die Tat umsetze. Ich muss wohl eine lupenreine Kür abgeliefert haben, denn alle sind stehen geblieben, schauen mich an und applaudieren. Wie peinlich!

Sora fährt auf mich zu und in meinem Blickwinkel sehe ich wie auch Yagami auf mich zukommt doch plötzlich bleibt er abrupt stehen. Ich werde umarmt und sehe in Soras stolzes Gesicht.

_"Du warst Klasse, Yamato! Wirklich...du hast gar nicht gesagt, dass du so gut fahren kannst..."_

Während sie weiter auf mich einredet. Sehe ich hinter ihr zu Mimi, die neben Yagami zum Stehen kommt...in meinem Kopf bildet sich ein Plan, ein kranker und unfairer Plan aber ich entschließe mich ihn auszuführen. Ich weiß nicht einmal wieso ich das tue, was ich gerade imstande bin zu tun.

Langsam beuge ich mich zu Sora, betrachte sie. Ihre braunen kurze Haare, ihre erstaunten großen braunen Augen...dann gebe ich ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und nehme ihre Hand.

_"Kein Wunder bei so einer Inspirationsquelle.. Komm wir fahren noch etwas zusammen."_

Soras verwunderter Gesichtsausdruck wandelt sich, wird glücklich und strahlend. Sie umfasst meine Hand fester. Wie kann ich so ein nettes Mädchen nur so derart anlügen und als ich zu Yagami sehe weiß ich wieso. Nur um dessen verwirrten Ausdruck in den Augen sehen zu können, die, auch wenn ich es mir anscheinend nur einbilde, enttäuscht wirken...enttäuscht und verletzt.

In was bin ich da nur hineingeraten? Denn noch etwas geschieht...etwas unerwartetes. Plötzlich legen sich zwei Hände um meine Schulter und als ich mich umdrehe, Soras Hand los lasse, sehe ich in Tougas Gesicht.

_"Hey...Yamato...so sieht man sich wieder.."_

Nun sehe ich auch in Soras Gesicht Enttäuschung. Ich drehe mich zu ihr um und flüstere ihr zu, dass ich gleich wieder kommen würde dann wende ich mich an Touga.

_"Bin mit ein paar neuen Freunden her gekommen...was machst du denn hier?"_

Touga stupst mich an meine Stirn und lacht. Was an dieser Frage jetzt komisch war ist jetzt die Frage.

_"Die Kleine an deiner Seite ist meine Schwester Sora.. sie ist meine Zwillingsschwester. Ich bin ja eigentlich dagegen, dass sie sich mit diesem Tai abgibt aber was soll's.. Ich bin mit nen paar Kumpels hier.. deine Kür war ja astrein"_

Seine Zwillingsschwester? Klasse.. jetzt benutze ich Tougas Zwillingsschwester um Yagami, ja um was? Was will ich eigentlich damit bezwecken? Touga wird mich killen, wenn er davon erfährt.. und die Tatsache, dass er mich gerade gesehen hat...macht mich auch noch verlegen.

_"Ähem.. ja...ich finde sie sehr nett..."_

Stammeln. Warum kriege ich keinen normalen Satz raus? Sehr glaubwürdig wirke ich ja nicht gerade.

_"Kommst du kurz mit? Ich will dir was geben...eigentlich wollte ich extra zu dir nach Hause kommen aber so spare ich mir wenigstens den Weg."_

Er lacht mich an. So unbeschwert und offen. Aber er hat recht.. so spart er sich den Weg und auch ich würde mir dadurch einen Umweg ersparen.

Unter dem prüfenden Blick von Yagami und den anderen verlassen wir die Eisbahn und gehen etwas abseits. An einem Platz wo nicht so viele Leute sind bleiben wir dann letztendlich stehen.

_"Hier, das ist für dich! Habe lange überlegt, bis ich endlich das Richtige gefunden habe.."_

Touga kramt in seiner Tasche, die er sich umgehängt hatte und holt etwas heraus...ein längliches kleines Päckchen. Ich nehme es an mich.

_"Aber das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen..."_

Mit einer Handbewegung deutet er mir es aufzumachen. Ich gehe dem nach und packe es aus... erkenne es. Eine Mundharmonika...er hat mir doch tatsächlich eine neue Mundharmonika gekauft!

_"Ich habe dich in der Pause damit spielen sehen.. und gehört. Es war so schön und ich dachte mir, dass du eine neue gebrauchen könntest..."_

Touga wird rot und schaut weg, weicht meinem Blick aus. Ich weiß nicht was ich dazu sagen soll...es ist ein Geschenk, dass wirklich von Herzen kommt, wie das von Yagami. Beide haben sich solche Gedanken über ein Geschenk für mich gemacht. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht was ich darauf erwidern soll...also krame ich ebenfalls in meiner Tasche, überreiche ihm mein Geschenk und umarme ihn.

_"Danke, Touga. Das hier ist von mir...damit will ich dir für alles danken.. dafür dass du mir so ein guter Freund geworden bist und dafür, dass du einfach so bist wie du bist."_

In freudiger Erwartung packt er mein Geschenk an ihn aus und nach kurzer Zeit erstrahlt sein Gesicht. Es scheint ihm zu gefallen.

_"Wow...ein ledernes Band für meine Gitarre...Danke Yamato..."_

Nun ist er es, der mich in eine Umarmung zieht. In eine sehr innige. Sein Atem streift meine Wangen und es ist mehr als nur willkommen...ich fühle mich bei ihm geborgen...ein Freund. Ein Freund, dem ich alles anvertrauen, dem ich mich offenbaren kann. Bei Yagami geht das nicht...da ich ihn längst nicht mehr als Freund sehe.. nein bei ihm ist es mehr.

Touga löst sich von mir und schaut mich an, will etwas sagen doch die Stimme von Mimi, die eben erschienen ist, lässt ihn verstummen.

_"Oh.. hier bist du also Yamato! Wir suchen dich schon..."_

Sie zeigt auf die Person hinter ihr. Yagami. Er sieht erst zu Touga und dann zu mir, er sieht verwirrt aus. Dann dreht er sich um und geht. Ich nehme Tougas Hand und umfasse sie.

_"Wir sehen uns, Touga...ich wünsche dir ein schönes Fest."_

Damit drehe ich mich um und laufe zu Mimi, stelle mich zu ihr und entschuldige mich für die Umstände, die ich ihnen gemacht habe. Sie klopft mir auf die Schulter und nickt, dann gehen wir zusammen zu den anderen.

Sora kommt auf mich zu und lächelt. Freundlich und ohne eine Spur davon, dass sie mir etwas nachträgt. Sie macht eher den Eindruck auf mich als würde sie sich für irgendetwas schämen.

_"Ich hätte es dir vorher sagen sollen. Touga ist mein Bruder...er hat viel von dir erzählt und als ich dich dann live gesehen habe...wollte ich dich unbedingt kennen lernen."_

Als sie mich live gesehen hat? Sie hat wirklich was für mich übrig und sie scheut sich nicht es mir zu zeigen und ich habe es ausgenutzt. Vielleicht sollte ich nur für sie einmal eine Ausnahme machen...ihr zeigen, dass ich sie nett finde...sie mag. Ich darf ihr nur keine falschen Hoffnungen machen...

_"Ist schon O.K...das ist doch jetzt unwichtig. Mimi hat gesagt, dass wir noch etwas trinken gehen...dann beeilen wir uns..."_

Ich nehme ihre Hand in meine, lächle sie freundlich an.

Wenn man denkt, dass sich vielleicht doch alles zum Guten wendet...dann kommen einem nur noch mehr Zweifel. Doch diesmal lasse ich mich nicht von ihnen unterkriegen...diesmal stelle ich mich meinen Zweifeln.

_"Wir haben schließlich Weihnachten, oder?"_

**TBC**

Damit hat dasKapitel sein Ende erreicht;-)Hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Kommis nicht vergessenXD


	11. Sylvesterfeuerwerk, berauschende Sinne e...

Autor:shine21

Beta: Laura

Rating: Drama, Romantik(wenn man es so nennen kann XD)

Thanx an araglas16 und senex ;-D

Mal sehen wie euch das Kapitel gefällt XD

**Kapitel 10**

**Sylvesterfeuerwerk, berauschende Sinne e la Solitudine(1) ...**

Wie immer bringt mich Yagami wieder nach Hause, doch diesmal haben mich auch Sora und Mimi begleitet. Vor der Apartmenttür bleibe ich stehen und lächle alle Anwesenden freundlich an. Manchmal fürchte ich mich selbst vor meiner vorgeheuchelten Freundlichkeit. Eigentlich bin ich so eifersüchtig auf das wunderschöne, aber auch so nette Mädchen, welches sich nun neben Yagami gestellt hat und mir freundlich zum Abschied zu winkt, dass ich auf der Stelle anfangen könnte zu fluchen. Laut zu fluchen!

_"Ciao, Yama- chan, wir sehen uns morgen in der Schule.."_

Ja, in der Schule, sofern ich mich heute Abend nicht an irgendetwas aufhängen werde.

_"Ja, bis morgen ..."_

Pseudo- Glücklichsein und Freundlichkeit ist eigentlich etwas, das ich schon immer gehasst habe und doch mache ich Gebrauch davon. Und warum? Nur weil ich eifersüchtig bin...auf ein Mädchen! Man ist das verquer.

Etwas enttäuscht von meinem Schweigen winkt mir auch Sora schüchtern zu und entfernt sich mit den anderen zwei ,Turteltäubchen'. Endlich wieder allein!

_"Yamato?"_

Meinen Vater. Den habe ich ja ganz vergessen. Heute ist ja Weihnachten. Vor lauter Geschenke Ver, - und Übergabe habe ich ganz vergessen, dass zu Hause jemand auf mich wartet. Mit einem aufwändigen Abendessen und einem geschmückten Baum mit Geschenken. Toll.

Was ist das Beste, was ich in solch einer Situation machen kann? Lächeln natürlich und sich an den Tisch setzen. Mit seinem Vater über den Tag reden, der nichtsdestotrotz doch sehr schön war. Lässt man mal die Tatsache außer Acht, dass Mimi und Yagami selbst in der Bar dauernd zusammen waren und sich nicht aus den Augen gelassen haben.

Ich sollte aufhören mich selbst zu bemitleiden und endlich etwas tun. Die Faust auf den Tisch schlagen und Yagami ins Gesicht sagen, dass ich in ihn verliebt bin. Doch dieser kurze Moment meines stillen Mutes verschwindet genauso schnell wie er gekommen ist. Seufzend esse ich die kleinen Leckereien, die mein Vater zubereitet hat ...

Wie sollte ich denn so etwas tun ohne dabei einen Herzinfarkt zu kriegen?

Nach einem doch sehr schönen Weihnachtsfest fängt am nächsten Tag schon wieder die Schule an ...leider gibt es in Japan so etwas wie Feiertage nicht. Leider.

Doch alles nimmt wieder seinen gewohnten Gang. Ich gehe in die Schule, treffe meine neuen Freunde um Yagami, rede, albere mit ihnen herum. Die Tage vergehen und das alte Jahr geht zu Ende, macht einem neuen Platz. Heute an diesem verhängnisvollen Tag.

Keiner bemerkt meine Zweifel, keiner bemerkt, dass ich versuche Yagami aus dem Weg zu gehen ...keiner außer Mimi und das ist etwas, das mich wirklich verwundert.

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf ihren Lippen kommt sie zu mir ...sieht mich besorgt an und nimmt mich beiseite.

_"Sag mal Yama-chan, irgendetwas stimmt doch nicht. Hast du Stress mit Tai? Na ja, er redet ständig von dir und ist so glücklich, dass du nun, sozusagen, in unserer Clique bist ...vielleicht willst du es ja gar nicht?"_

Was? Yagami redet die ganze Zeit von mir und ist glücklich, weil ich bei ihnen bin? Was läuft den jetzt falsch? Warum ist er denn dann immer mit Mimi zusammen ...scheint mich ja fast zwanghaft ignorieren zu wollen, wenn wir alleine sind.

Ich schüttele verneinend den Kopf und versichere ihr, dass es mir trotz alledem ganz gut geht ...was soll ich denn auch sonst sagen? Hey du bist das Problem! Wegen dir habe ich Gefühle, die mich innerlich aufzufressen drohen...

Nein, dass kann und will ich ihr auch gar nicht sagen. Dazu mag ich sie einfach zu sehr. Grotesk aber wahr. Ich mag dieses Mädchen, das anscheinen das Patent auf Yagamis Nähe hat.

_"Heute ist die Sylvesterparty im 'Szenario', viele aus der Schule werden kommen ...wir treffen uns um 10 und gehen hin ...kommst du auch?"_

Hm, eine Party? Eigentlich habe ich soviel Lust auf eine Party wie ein Blinder zum Fernsehen. Sora kommt auch dazu und versucht mich zu überreden ...

_"Na ja, eigentlich wollte ich Zuhause bleiben. Ihr wisst schon, mein Vater will seinen Sohn bei sich haben ..."_

Keiner von ihnen scheint mir das abzunehmen. Dann stellt sich auch noch Yagami dazu und versucht mich zu überreden ...während er dabei mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare fährt, sie versucht zu bändigen.

_"Es wäre wirklich toll, wenn du kommen könntest ...ich wollte dir etwas sagen. Meinen Vorsatz für das neue Jahr ...du verstehst schon, oder?"_

Er grinst und schaut verlegen weg. Ja, ich verstehe ...nämlich, dass ich gar nichts verstehe! Was sollte das denn wieder? Ich werde einfach nicht schlau aus diesem Jungen ...

_"O.k., wir werden sehen ob es klappen wird ...mehr kann ich nicht versprechen."_

Damit geben sich alle zufrieden. Zum Glück! Dann ertönt auch schon das Signal. Die Pause ist endlich vorbei ...noch nie habe ich mich so auf eine Biologiestunde gefreut wie jetzt. Joey nimmt mich zu sich und legt einen Arm um meine Schulter.

_"Du darfst nicht zu streng mit ihnen sein ...sie sind immer so. Wenn die drei sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt haben dann kriegen sie es meistens auch ..."_

Joey lacht und lässt mich los, geht zu unserem Klassenzimmer und setzt sich auf seinen Platz.

Mal sehen was das heute Abend wird. Ein gelungener Abend oder Chaos pur. Ich tippe eher auf das Zweite. Bei mir kann das nur in einem Chaos ausarten.

_"Eine neue Gitarre? Woher hast du die denn geklaut?"_

War ja klar das Shin das Thema anschneiden muss. Schließlich ist es ja gar nicht zu übersehen, dass ich eine neue E-Gitarre habe ...eine teure und gute um genau zu sein. Behutsam halte ich sie hoch und zeige sie Shin und Heiji, die sie neugierig mustern.

_"Klasse Teil! Sag schon, wer war der freundliche Sponsor ...?"_

Einen kurzen Moment überlege ich, wie ich es ihnen beibringen soll, das Yagami der freundliche Spender ist. Hm, in einem Ruck wäre es wohl das Beste.

_"YagamihatsiemirzuWeihnachtengeschenkt ..."_

Hat das irgendwer verstanden? Ein Blick in die Gesichter von Shin und Heiji vor mir sagt mir, dass sie stark darüber grübeln müssen ...  
Plötzlich geht die Tür auf und unser Leader kommt herein. Als er die zwei, sonst nicht so nachdenklichen, Bandmitglieder sieht macht er ein fragendes Gesicht.

_"Was ist los Leute? Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?"_

Die beiden deuten nur auf mich und meine neue Gitarre. Hätte ich gewusst, dass sie so irritierend wirkt, hätte ich sie nicht gekauft.

"Yamato hat eine neue Gitarre und rate mal wer sie ihm gesponsert hat?"

Warum muss Shin nur so grinsen als er Touga davon berichtete? Ist es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass er auf persönlichem Kriegsfuß mit Yagami steht ...nein jetzt ist es sogar nötig, es ihm unter die Nase zu reiben, dass die Gitarre von eben diesem ist.

Touga kommt auf mich zu und schaut sich das Objekt der Begierde an.  
(Zweideutig XD)

_"Sie sieht gut aus ...von wem ist sie?"_

Toll. Jetzt darf ich es ihm sagen ...Aber eigentlich ist es ja nicht so schlimm. Immerhin ist es ein Geschenk und ich habe mir diese Gitarre ausgesucht. Was ist daran schon falsch?

_"Yagami ..."_

Anscheinend hat er mich verstanden, auch, wenn ich so leise gesprochen habe, dass es fast ein Flüstern war.

Er zieht angewidert seine Hand zurück und sieht mich etwas ratlos an. Dann geht er auf die Bühne und nimmt seine Gitarre, deutet uns stumm es ihm gleich zu tun.  
Klasse! Jetzt schmollt er bestimmt wieder den ganzen Tag und das wegen so einer Lappalie.

Also, wenn der Tag schon so gut angefangen hat und jetzt schon so ein Intermezzo hat dann kann der Abend doch nur in einem Chaos enden.

_"Kommst du heut Abend ins Szenario? Da steigt die Sylvesterparty ..."_

Er spricht! Touga spricht tatsächlich noch mit mir. Es geschehen doch noch Wunder, und doch muss ich ihn enttäuschen.

_"Ich weiß, aber ich werde wahrscheinlich nicht kommen können ..."_

Er legt seine Hand auf meine Schulter und beugt sich zu mir.

_"Ich könnte dich hin und wieder zurück fahren. Überleg' s dir einfach, o.k.?"_

An sich ein guter Vorschlag, aber ich habe immer noch keine Lust auf eine Party und auf einen überfüllten Club.

_"Werde ich ..."_

_**'Solitudine ...'**_

Dieses Wort ist eines meiner Schlagwörter. Einsamkeit kann schön sein, wenn man sich auf sie einlässt...keinen anderen an sich heran lässt. Aber sobald man mit anderen Menschen in Kontakt kommt, sich verliebt und Freundschaften schließt ist dieses Gefühl verschwunden. Man findet sich in der Masse wieder, ohne jegliche Art von Privatsphäre und Ruhe.

Was soll ich nur tun? Soll ich diese willkommene Einsamkeit aufgeben und mich auf diesen Abend einlassen, oder nicht?

Während ich auf meinem Bett liege und darüber nachdenke, vergeht die Zeit und es ist bereits schon dunkel draußen. Die Straßenlampen gehen an und vereinzelt höre ich Stimme von den Leuten, die sich doch auf den Straßen tummeln. Auf dem Weg sind, das neue Jahr zusammen einzuläuten...zu feiern.

Plötzlich klingelt es an der Tür und ich höre wie mein Vater dorthin geht und mich kurz darauf zu sich ruft.

An der Türschwelle standen Mimi, Sora ...und Yagami. Fertig herausgeputzt und geschminkt. Mimi sieht einfach atemberaubend aus, mit einem roten Oberteil, welches sehr eng anliegt und ihre weiblichen Reize betont und einem schwarzen ledernen Minirock, der mit den passenden hohen Stiefeln kombiniert wurde. Über ihrem Arm hat sie ihre Jacke, die sie wohl gerade erst ausgezogen hat.

Sora sah auch nicht schlecht aus. Sie hat ebenfalls ein enges Oberteil an, jedoch nicht rot sondern schwarz. Ihre beige Jacke hatte sie noch an.  
Anscheinend war sie kein Fan von aufreizender Kleidung, denn sie trug keinen Rock, sondern eine ebenfalls enganliegende Jeans.

Von Yagami will ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Er sieht einfach nur ...  
Ich muss aufpassen, dass ich nicht anfange zu sabbern, denn das wäre jetzt sehr unpassend gewesen. Nicht nur weil mein Vater gerade neben mit steht.

_"Yama-chan. Wir wollten dich abholen, aber wie ich sehen kann bist du noch gar nicht umgezogen."_

Umgezogen? Ich wollte mich gerade umziehen aber sicherlich keine Partyklamotten. Ich hätte eher an meinen Pyjama gedacht.

_"Ähem, wie soll ich es sagen ...ich ..."_

_"Aber Yamato ...du hast ja gar nichts davon gesagt, dass du weggehen willst. Kommt doch rein ...mein Sohn wird sich gleich fertig machen."_

Aber, das kann er doch nicht machen. Hat mein lieber Vater vielleicht mal daran gedacht, dass ich gar nicht weggehen will? Doch das alles hilft nichts. Er schubst mich in mein Zimmer und lässt mich ratlos zurück.

_"Ich habe doch gar nichts zum Anziehen ..."_

Das müsste helfen. Immerhin wird wohl keiner anfangen meinen Schrank auszuräumen, oder?

_"Ach, das haben wir gleich."_

Mimi kommt in mein Zimmer, schließt die Tür und schaute sich in meinem Zimmer um.

_"Wow, das ist ungewohnt. So untypisch für einen Jungen. Keine Poster an der Wand ...nicht mal von Sängern. Oh ...diese Gitarre. Ist das Tais Geschenk?"_

Untypisch? Na ja, es stimmt. Ich habe keine Poster oder sonstiges an meiner Wand und auch sonst ist es hier ganz schön leer, aber was soll auch dieses ganze unnutze Zeug, das eh keiner braucht?

Aber Moment mal, hat sie da eben gesagt, dass die Gitarre ein Geschenk von Yagami sei? Woher weiß sie das?

_"Ja, aber ..."_

_"Habe da meine Quellen ..."_

Aha, Quellen. Na dann ... Sie läuft zu meinem Schrank und öffnet ihn. Schaut sich meine Sachen an und wirft ein paar davon auf mein Bett. Dann schließt sie ihn wieder und sortiert alles.

_,So zieh das hier, die Hose ...mit den Schuhen ...und der Jacke an."_

Sie drückt mir ein blaues Satin Hemd, das ich von meiner Mutter zu meinem Geburtstag geschickt bekommen habe und das mir erstaunlicher Weise gepasst hat in die Hand. Hinzu kommt eine schwarze enganliegende Hose und meine schwarze jeans Jacke. Ich wusste gar nicht mehr, dass ich die Hose und Jacke noch in meinem Schrank habe ...und ob sie mir noch passt.

Also gebe ich nach und ziehe die Sachen an. Mimi dreht sich demonstrativ weg und wartet bis ich fertig bin. Nach etwa zehn Minuten bin ich fertig angezogen und sie dreht sich wieder zu mir, klatscht in ihre Hände.

"Du siehst klasse aus! So jetzt kommen nur noch deine Haare...die mache ich dir zurecht."

Meine Haare? Was hat sie denn an meinen Haaren auszusetzen? Die sehen doch einwandfrei aus... na ja, bis auf die Tatsache vielleicht, dass sie etwas abstehen.  
Sie geht kurz raus, holt eine Tube Gel und einen Kamm aus dem Bad nur um so schnell wie möglich wieder in meinem Zimmer zu verschwinden.

Plötzlich spüre ich ihre kalten Finger in meinen Haaren und einen Kamm, der hindurchfährt. Nachdem sie meine Haare etwas durchgekämmt hat, streicht sie die restlichen paar Strähnen zurück und teilweise in mein Gesicht.

_" ...jetzt siehst du Perfekt aus! Zum Anbeißen süß ..."_

Mimi strahlt mich an und bewundert ihr fertiges Werk. Ich muss zugeben, dass sie weiß was sie tut. Ich sehe wirklich nicht schlecht aus ...

_"So hier ist er Leute!",_

rief sie Yagami und Sora zu, die auch gleich darauf aus dem Wohnzimmer zu mir kamen, mit meinem Vater im Schlepptau.

_"Du siehst Klasse aus, Yama-chan"_

_"Keine ist besser als du, Mimi"_

Bei dem ganzen positiven Feedback muss ich ja zwangsläufig rot werden. Wie peinlich! Während die anderen schon zur Tür gehen und sich von meinem Vater verabschieden nimmt mich dieser zu sich.

_"Amüsier dich, Yamato. Es ist besser so ...glaube mir."_

Obwohl er jetzt, das erste Mal seit Jahren, alleine Sylvester feiern muss, sieht er mich mit einer Spur aus Stolz an, scheint doch glatt glücklich zu sein. Na ja, ob er immer noch so glücklich sein wird, wenn ich nachher nach Hause kommen werde? Mein ungutes Gefühl im Magen geht einfach nicht weg und ich glaube nicht, dass es eine Magenverstimmung ist.

_"Gehen wir ..."_

Vor dem Club über dem in leuchtender Schrift ,Szenario' prangt, warten auch schon Izzy und Joey auf uns. Eine Schlange von Personen hat sich bereits vor dem Eingang angesammelt. Doch wie immer hat Yagami eine Lösung parat. Ob ich das jetzt als besonders toll ansehen soll weiß ich nicht so ganz.

Der Türsteher winkt uns zu sich und lässt uns rein. Meine Güte, kennt Yagami den etwa auch? Also, langsam wird mir das unheimlich.

Die Tanzfläche ist voll besetzt und auch die Tische sind bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen voll. Mimi zeigt auf einen leeren Tisch etwas abseits des Getümmels und geht schon vor, jedoch nicht ohne meine Hand zu packen und mich mit zu ziehen.

Die anderen kommen und setzen sich zu uns. Yagami zu meiner Rechten und Mimi zu meiner Linken. Alle sind ausgelassen, freuen sich und Sora hat sogar angefangen still mit der Musik zu summen. Doch aus irgendeinem Grunde kann ich ihre Freude nicht teilen. Vielleicht liegt es ja an dem braunhaarigen Jungen neben mir, der mich scheu ansieht und lächelt.

Er versucht ein Gespräch aufzubauen doch ich nehme keiner seiner Worte wahr ...starre nur auf seine wunderschönen Lippen.

Drei Cocktails später, merke ich wie der Alkohol langsam einem Kopf hochsteigt. Ich vertrage einfach nichts und das habe ich gewusst. Warum trinke ich Trottel nur soviel? Sora fragt mich ob ich mit ihr tanzen will ...ein Blick zu Yagami und Mimi sagt mir, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht sei. Auch, wenn ich momentan eher schwanke als laufe ...

Auf der Tanzfläche jedoch scheine ich für einen kurzen Moment wieder klar zu sein. Ich umfasse Soras Taille und ziehe an mich. Wir bewegen uns zu der doch recht langsamen Musik und ich vergesse für eine kurze Zeit alles und jeden um mich herum ...lausche der Musik und atme Soras Duft ein. Sie riecht nach Pfirsich ...warum klammert sich so ein süßes Mädchen ausgerechnet an einen wie mich. Sie hätte jemanden verdient, der sie auch mag, ihre Gefühle erwidert und sie nicht belügt. Ich vergrößere den Abstand von uns etwas und sehe sie an.

Bevor ich jedoch einen großen Fehler mache und sie küsse, werde ich von ihr gezogen und sehe hoch in zwei vertraute braungrüne Augen, die mich verwundert mustern. Noch etwas nehme ich entfernt wahr. Er hat seine Haare nicht gefärbt, sie sind naturbraun ...ein wunderschönes helles Braun.

_"Touga?"_

_"Du bist also doch gekommen?"_

Sora stellt sich zu uns und sieht ihren Bruder enttäuscht und sogar etwas wütend an.

_"Warum mischt du dich immer ein, Touga?"_

Sie scheint sehr wütend auf ihren Zwillingsbruder zu sein. Jetzt da seine Haare nicht mehr blond sind, fällt mir sogar eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit auf. Dieselben Augen und derselbe Blick.

_"Geh doch einfach wieder zurück zu deiner Loosergruppe. Ich muss mit Yamato allein reden ...o.k.?"_

Was muss er denn mit mir bereden? Oh man, ich hätte nicht soviel trinken sollen ...mir dreht sich alles. Ich stütze mich kurz an ihm ab und nicke Sora zu.

_"Ja, geh nur ich komme gleich nach ..."_

Widerwillig nickt auch sie und geht zurück zu den anderen. Touga indes festigt seinen Griff um meine Hand und zieht mich von der Bühne. Die argwöhnischen Blicke lasse ich jetzt einfach mal außer Acht. Ich will gar nicht wissen was die jetzt von uns gedacht haben.

In Richtung Toiletten und dann noch mal nach links abgebogen finde ich mich in einem Gang wieder, schwach beleuchtet und menschenleer.

Touga? Was ist denn jetzt los? Nicht nur, dass ich nicht mehr weiß wie ich diese blauen und gelben Lichter identifizieren soll. Mir ist so schwindlig, dass ich fast umkippe, würde mich Touga nicht festhalten, finde ich mich an die Wand gepinnt wieder, und zwar von der Person, die mich eben noch festgehalten hat.

Ich hätte nicht so viel trinken sollen! Das kann ich gar nicht oft genug beteuern ...

_"Touga, was ist?"_

Meine Güte, was für eine Ausgeburt von einem Konversationsgenies. Scheiße, plötzlich dreht sich wieder alles und ich halte mich verzweifelt an Tougas Hemd fest.

_"Yama-chan ...ich weiß, dass du nicht an meiner Schwester interessiert bist."_

Was redet er da. Natürlich bin ich nicht an Sora interessiert, aber das weiß ich ...und nicht er! Sein Atem streift meine Wangen, sein Mund ist nahe meiner Ohren.

_"Außerdem weiß ich von deiner speziellen Neigung ...ich kenne dich."_

Warum sagt er solche Sachen? Warum lässt er nicht einfach meine Handgelenke los, lässt mich endlich gehen. Doch er denkt nicht im Entferntesten daran sich von mir zu entfernen ...nein, sein Gesicht ist nun direkt vor meinem und er schaut mir tief in die Augen.

_"Ich lasse nicht zu, dass Tai dich mir wegnimmt."_

Überrascht, überrumpelt ...fühle ich mich als er plötzlich seine Lippen auf meine legt, seine Zunge erst sanft dann fordern um Einlass bittet.  
So sehr ich mich auch dagegen wehren will, ich kann es nicht.

Ich bin einfach zu schwach. Zu schwach mich gegen seine Avancen zu wehren. Wie in einer Art Rausch...

Vielleicht will ich das ja ...will, dass mich jemand küsst, mir sagt, wie sehr er mich liebt...wer weiß das schon, oder es ist wirklich nur der Alkohol ...

Während ich es also zulasse, meinen Mund öffne und Touga Zugang gewähre, sehe ich eine Gestalt an der Tür...schemenhaft aber dennoch glaube ich zu erkennen um wen es sich handelt.

Entsetzen, Unverständnis und Enttäuschung verraten seine Blicke...Yagamis Blicke, die sich tief in meine Seele einbrennen und doch ...

...lege ich meine Arme um Tougas Hals, drücke ihn noch näher an mich. Warum?  
Ich finde keine Antwort darauf. Vielleicht ist es ja die Sehnsucht nach einer Liebe...einer Liebe, die doch nicht so illusionär ist wie meine eigene ..

Wo ist nur meine beschützende Einsamkeit geblieben? Meine Solitudine...

**TBC**

Fertig hat es euch gefallen? Dann schreibt mir ein klitzekleines oder riesiges Kommentar ...normale sind natürlich auch erwünscht g

(1) e la Solitudine: und die Einsamkeit

Ja ja, jetzt ist es raus. Touga ist verknallt in Yamato und wusste schon von Anfang an das dieser schwul ist'' Woher und warum er ihm es erst jetzt gesagt hat, kommt im nächsten Kapitel. Mit Tais Reaktion darauf ...der Arme muss das ja auch erst verkraften, und warum hat er nie etwas zu Yama gesagt? Ach ja, hatte dieser nicht einen guten Vorsatz, den er Yama mitteilen wollte?  
Wer weiß vielleicht lüfte ich das Geheimnis schon sehr bald

Ach ja, immer her mit den Reviews XD


	12. Love Fool oder ein böses Erwachen

Autor:shine21

Beta: Laura

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: Romance

Thanx an alle Kommischreiber.

araglas16 und senex

**senex:** Yamato hat es echt nicht leicht XD Bin gerade ganz alleine in meinem Zimmer, abgekapselt von der Außenwelt und schreibe eifrig weiter XD Bald kommt das nächste Kapitel...vielleicht morgen schon ;-)

INFO: Jetzt wirds ernst. Yama-chan stellt sich endlich Tai und beide sprechen sich aus...na ja, Yama spricht sich ausO.o

**Kapitel 11**

**Love Fool oder das böse Erwachen...**

Alles ist so grell. Oh man, habe ich einen Kater. Was ist gestern bloß passiert und wie bin ich hier her gekommen?

Eines ist sicher. Nie wieder eine Party und nie wieder Alkohol. Das Zeug ist tödlich und sorgt nur für höllische Kopfschmerzen.

"Yamato...steh auf, du kommst sonst zu spät."

Noch lauter. Ich habe nichts verstanden. Man, wieso schreit eigentlich jeder, wenn es einem so schlecht geht?

"Ja, Dad. Ich bin ja schon da..."

Nach meiner kurzen Katzenwäsche im Bad schlurfe ich eher als dass ich gehe zu meinem Vater in die Küche und setzte mich an den Tisch...versuche etwas zu essen, das in meinen Augen wie eine schleimige gelbe Masse aussieht. Ich tippe aber eher auf Rührei.

"Sag mal Dad, wer hat mich gestern nach Hause gebracht?"

Gespannt warte ich auf seine Reaktion. Mein Vater antwortet mir. Nach Stunden, aber er antwortet.

"Tai war es nicht. Irgendein Junge mit blonden Haaren hatte dich hierher gebracht...du hast dich an dessen Schulter gestützt. Er hat dich auch in dein Zimmer gebracht...Touga heißt er, glaube ich."

Touga? Warum ausgerechnet er? Doch plötzlich erscheinen verwirrende Szenen vor meinem geistigen Auge. Ich sehe Tougas Gesicht, das immer näher an meines kommt...dann Yagamis traurige und gleichzeitig entsetzte Augen, die mich fixieren.

Was war gestern nur los? Ich habe ein totales Blackout. Ich frage am Besten Touga um Rat...er weiß sicher was passiert ist. Dieser scheint ja eine sehr komplexe Rolle eingenommen zu haben...

Das neue Jahr fängt ja schon toll an. Richtig erbauend. Eigentlich kann es nur besser werden, oder noch tiefer bergab gehen ...ein Zwischending geht nicht.

Dann ertönt endlich das erwartete Klingeln an der Haustür...Yagami ist da. Vielleicht kann er mir ja sagen was passiert ist.

Mein Vater macht ihm auf und er kommt rein. Fertig angezogen stehe ich im Flur. Doch anstatt einer freundlichen Umarmung, eines Grußes sieht mich Yagami nur emotionslos an, wartet,nachdem ich mir meine Jacke angezogen habe an der Tür, öffnet sie demonstrativ. Warum sagte er es nicht einfach, wenn er es eilig hat?

Auf dem Weg zur Schule halte ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich muss mit ihm reden...erst denke ich, dass alles besser wird. Treffe neue Freunde, finde mich mit der Tatsache ab, dass mein Gegenüber eine Freundin hat und begehe keinen Selbstmord...da verhält sich dieser als wäre ich Luft. Mit mir nicht!

"Was ist los?"

Ich bleibe stehen und sehe ihm hinterher. Also, wenn er jetzt einfach weiterläuft dann...

"Gar nichts. Alles ist bestens..."

Er ist zwar stehen geblieben, aber das, was als Antwort von ihm kommt ist wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Noch unglaubwürdiger hätte er es nicht sagen können.

Warum sagt er mir nicht gleich, dass ich gestern einen Fehler begangen habe, den er mir nun ewig nachtragen wird. Als ob ich dann wüsste was es für ein Fehler war.

Alles ist bestens...Klar! Wenn er mit bestens seinen enttäuschten Blick und meine sich verflüchtigende Geduld meint.

Langsam nervt das.

"Habe ich gestern etwas getan was dich verletzt hat...du verhältst dich so seltsam. Ich dachte wir wären Freunde und..."

Oh, da habe ich wohl seinen wunden Punkt getroffen. Hundert Punkte für dich Yamato Ishida. Seine ausdruckslose Maske verschwindet, endlich kommt eine Reaktion, auch, wenn sie eher wütend und enttäuscht ist. Besser als nichts.

Er kommt zu mir...sieht mich mit seinen enttäuschten schokobraunen Augen an. Schokobraune Augen in denen ich am liebsten versinken würde...

"Du willst mir doch nicht etwa erzählen, dass du alles vergessen hast?"

Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich tu nur so. Sehe ich etwa so aus also ob ich es toll finde einen ganzen Abend zu vergessen. Nicht zu wissen was ich getan oder gesagt habe.

"Ich war so voll, dass ich keine Ahnung habe was gestern ab lief..."

Sein Gesicht hellt sich etwas auf und er seufzt, nimmt meine Hand in seine.

Na ja, geholfen hat es anscheinend.

"Tut mir leid...ich habe überreagiert."

Oh, er umarmt mich. Wie lange hatte er es schon nicht mehr getan. Wie lange habe ich seinen Atem nicht mehr an meinem Nacken gespürt? Seine nach Nüssen riechenden Haare.

"Was ist passiert?",

nuschle ich und er wendet sich wieder von mir ab. Sieht mich etwas traurig an.

"Das frage lieber Touga...und sag ihm, dass ich mit ihm reden will."

Aha, Touga wieder...anscheinend war es nicht ich der etwas getan hat, sondern Touga. Doch was war es?

Es scheint so, als ob ich meine Antworten wirklich nur von einer Person bekommen würde und die wäre unser allseits beliebter Bandleader. Als wir bei Mimi und den anderen ankommen stelle ich mich zu ihr und nehme sie beiseite.

"Kannst du mir erklären was gestern Abend abgelaufen ist...?"

Sie muss es doch wissen. Irgendeiner muss mich doch gesehen haben...

"Na ja, Touga kam mit dir aus einem Nebenzimmer. Du hattest dich auf ihn gestützt...da du ziemlich voll warst hielt er es für besser dich nach Hause zu bringen."

Das war's, das war alles? Deswegen straft mich Yagami mit Blicken, die mich hätten töten können? Nur wegen so einer Lappalie?

Ich würde so reagieren, wenn er...

Einen Moment mal! Kann es etwa sein, dass er eifersüchtig ist? Nein, das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein.

Doch ein Blick zu Yagami lässt mich nicht mehr so derart daran zweifeln. Er ist definitiv eifersüchtig. Aber er ist doch hundert pro hetero... da läuft nichts mit Eifersucht. Mimi ist doch der lebende Beweis... oder bin ich etwa derjenige, der sich die ganze Zeit etwas vorgemacht hat?

In ihren Gesichtern kann ich sehen, dass ihnen nur eine einzige Frage im Kopf herumschwirrt und sie diese einfach nicht rausbekommen. Ist Yamato Ishida wirklich schwul und hat er was mit Touga am Laufen?

Am liebsten würde ich die erste Frage mit einem lauten Ja hinausschreien und die zweite heftigst dementieren. Touga ist nur ein Freund für mich und selbst wenn dieser auf mich stehen würde, so könnte nie etwas daraus werden...denn ich stehe ja, wie leider keiner außer mir weiß, nur auf den großen, aus irgendwelchen, mir unverständlichen Gründen auf Touga eifersüchtigen, unheimlich süßen, mit schokobraunen Augen, einem wunderschönen Lächeln gesegneten Jungen mit dem unwiderstehlichen Namen, Taichi Yagami.

Warum kann ich nicht einfach nur Glück haben. Alles sollte so sein, wie ich es mir vorstelle. Meine eigene rosarote Welt... doch momentan ist es eher eine vor tiefem Grau mit vereinzelten Schwarztupfern triefende Welt in der es eigentlich nur noch schlimmer werden kann...

Nach dem wirklich erbauenden Matheunterricht in dem ich mir vor lauter Unaufmerksamkeit einen Verweis abholen durfte stehe ich auf dem Gang. Allein. Eine kostbare Ruhe...doch sehr lange soll sie nicht anhalten. Denn ich sehe endlich den, den ich die ganze Zeit gesucht habe. Touga.

Hm, er sieht normal aus. Lacht, redet mit Shin und Heiji...

Warum rast mein Herz als hätte ich irgendwelche Pillen geschluckt?

Was glaube ich von ihm zu hören? Das wir gestern wilde und hemmungslose Stunden erlebt haben? Oh man, ich bin krank...oder mein Kater ist übler als ich dachte. So etwas darf ich nicht einmal denken!

Oh je, ich habe gar nicht gemerkt wie sich meine Beine selbstständig gemacht haben ...das wird ja langsam lästig. Entweder verflüchtigt sich alles in den Süden oder es macht sich selbstständig. Jetzt stehe ich vor ihm und kriege keinen Ton heraus.

"Hi, Yama-chan, geht's dir besser?"

Ob es mir besser geht? Hat der denn keine anderen Probleme? Ich bin hier fast am Ausrasten... Mir fehlt ein ganzer Abend und das was ich mir so mühsam aufgebaut habe droht jeden Moment in sich zusammen zu fallen...wie ein verdammtes Kartenhaus.

Ja, langsam kommt es mir vor als wäre mein ganzes Leben so stabil wie ein Kartenhaus... dauernd weht ein kleines Windchen und wirft eine der Karten auf den Boden und irgendwann fällt es in sich zusammen, wenn die richtige Karte vom Wind getroffen wird... und diese richtige Karte schein Touga zu sein. Entweder er oder mein elendiges Versteckspiel!

"Ich habe eine Freistunde... können wir reden?"

Touga sieht mich an wie ein verirrter Hund, nickt aber und verabschiedet sich von den anderen, geht mit mir in unseren Bandraum.

"Was willst du bereden?"

Wie kann jemand so unschuldig eine Frage stellen und für meinen ganzen Schlamassel verantwortlich sein?

"Was ist gestern passiert?"

Kurz und knapp. Hoffentlich fällt seine Antwort länger aus ...oder besteht nur aus einem Wort. Nämlich ,Nichts'.

"Na ja, du hast ziemlich viel getrunken, ich bin mit dir auf ein Zimmer gegangen und habe dich..."

Aha...es wird spannend. Soll ich es vielleicht erraten? Man, ich war noch nie gut in diesem Ratequiz Mist.

"...ja?"

Deja-Vu Alarm! Er kommt näher...zu nah! Das war doch ein Teil meiner Flashbacks, wenn ich mich noch dran erinnere...Vielleicht war es doch ganz gut, dass ich betrunken war. Nüchtern wäre mir bestimmt mein Herz stehen geblieben. Denn momentan ist es nah dran.

"Ich habe dich an die Wand gepinnt, dir gesagt, dass ich weiß, dass du schwul bist und dann habe ich dich geküsst...genau wie jetzt!"

Schei& das kann er doch nicht ernst meinen. Er meint es ernst! Ich kann gar nicht mehr schnell genug einen Rückzieher machen, sprich mich auf den Boden werfen, da hat er meine Hände mit seinen an die Wand gepinnt, beugt sich zu mir nach vorn und küsst mich! Ist er wahnsinnig?

Aber eins muss ich leider zugeben. Er küsst wirklich gut!

Einsatz der mentalen Ohrfeige oder des gesamten Reservoir an Schlägen. Ich liebe ihn nicht! Ich liebe Yagami...ich will nur von ihm geküsst werden, sollte es meine Lebenspanne noch zulassen. Nur von ihm!

Auch, wenn mir Tougas Kuss nicht minder gefällt so ist es falsch!

Entschlossen stoße ich ihn von mir, gebe ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Auch, wenn ich mich jetzt vielleicht wie eine kleine Zicke aufführe dann bin ich eben eine.

"Bist du total verrückt geworden?"

Touga steht wieder auf, sieht mich unschuldig an und setzt sich auf einen Stuhl.

"Ja, ich bin verrückt! Verrückt nach dir...Yamato ich habe es von Anfang an gewusst, dass du schwul bist und von Anfang an wollte ich dich! Doch dann bist du diesem Tai hinterher gelaufen..."

Aber? Wie kann das sein? Ich habe nie etwas bemerkt...nie auch nur geglaubt...

Einen Moment mal...vielleicht bin ich nicht der Einzige, der nichts gemerkt hatte?

"Vergiss ihn. Er macht dich nur unglücklich...erst spielt er mit dir und dann lässt er dich fallen, dass hat er schon einmal gemacht. Ich wollte nicht, dass er dich auch verletzt."

Wie kann das sein? Touga will mich vor Yagami beschützen, aber wieso denn? Er sieht nicht gerade aus als wäre ein Herzensbrecher, und erst recht nicht wie ein schwuler Herzensbrecher.

"Bitte lass mich diese Entscheidung selber treffen."

Obwohl ich ihm das nicht so direkt sagen wollte... er ist trotz alledem ein sehr guter Freund. Ich mag ihn und verstehe sogar warum er es getan hatte. Warum er mich geküsst hatte. Ich hätte es wohl an seiner Stelle genauso getan...wäre Yagami derjenige gewesen, der betrunken vor mir gestanden hätte.

Verzwickte Angelegenheit. Wie verhältst du dich jemanden gegenüber, der dir gerade gestanden hat, dass er in dich verliebt ist und nicht unversucht lassen wird es dir zu beweisen?

"Ich kann deine Gefühle nicht erwidern...es tut mir leid Touga."

Ich klopfe ihm auf die Schulter und verlasse den Raum. Er braucht die Ruhe um darüber nachzudenken und ich brauche Yagami um endlich Dampf abzulassen.

Nun, ist der richtige Zeitpunkt um ihn über alles aufzuklären. Es ist an der Zeit!

Wir haben viel zu lange aneinander vorbei geredet, unsere Gefühle versteckt. Sollte er wirklich in mich verliebt sein, nur mit mir spielen wollen, dann soll er es verdammt noch einmal sagen und mich nicht länger auf dem Trockenen schwimmen lassen.

Was tue ich also? Ich gehe geradewegs zum Sportplatz, sehe wie all die übermotivierten Jungen dabei sind ihre wohlverdiente 15-Minuten-Pause zu genießen. Auch Yagami...es ist wohl an der Zeit die Ursache all meines 'Übels' beim Namen zu nennen...Tai liegt auf der Wiese, seine Augen geschlossen und leise vor sich hindösend.

"Tai...hast du kurz Zeit?"

Er öffnet seine wunderschönen Augen, hatte ich es schon erwähnt, dass er die schönsten schokobraunen Augen jenseits jeglicher Vorstellungskräfte hat? Ich schweife ab...

Als er endlich steht kommt er auf mich zu, mit einem fragenden Gesicht, das einem Kleinkind Konkurrenz gemacht hätte.

"Klar... komm wir gehen dort hin, da sind wir ungestört."

O.k. das war leichter als Gedacht. Kurze Zeit später stehen wir uns gegenüber... in einem stillen Eckchen. Das einzige Problem...keiner von uns beiden redet.

Doch als ich mich endlich dazu entschließe, fällt er mir ins Wort. Toll! Aber wenigstens redet jetzt einer...

"Ich habe eine Frage Yama-chan... Bitte nimm das jetzt nicht persönlich aber ich...sag mal...bist du... ich meine..."

Schweigen ist Gold. Erst recht, wenn lauter Schwachsinn rauskommt, falls man redet...

"Komm zur Sache..."

Auch, auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich leicht genervt klinge aber momentan bin ich leicht gereizt. Erst sagt mir mein, angeblich sehr guter, Freund, dass er mich liebt und jetzt labert mich derjenige, den ich liebe mit Müll zu.

"...kann es sein, dass du schwul bist...ich meine..."

Es gibt einen Gott! Er hat es gesagt...nach Stunden des Stotterns hat er es endlich gesagt. So lange habe ich darauf gewartet, Angst vor seiner Reaktion gehabt und jetzt? Jetzt sehne ich diese Frage schon herbei!

"Ja! Himmel noch mal... ich bin schwul! Soll ich es mir auf die Stirn schreiben? Vielleicht hat diese vermaledeite Scharade dann endlich ein Ende. Ich bin in dich verliebt Taichi Yagami..."

Nach langer Zeit fällt mir eine tiefe Last von der Seele. Endlich ist dieses Versteckspiel zuende...dieses aneinander Vorbeireden. Entweder er erwidert meine Gefühle oder er tritt auf ihnen herum. Genau wie Kitazawa. Eigentlich ist es mir egal... er kann tun was er will. Hauptsache er spielt nicht mit meinen Gefühlen. Es gibt nur zwei Optionen. Ja oder Nein! Kein Zwischending. Keinen Rückzieher.

Anstatt sich von mir zu entfernen kommt er auf mich zu. Er scheint etwas verwirrt zu sein. Verwirrt von mir und von seinen eigenen Gefühlen. Hm, da sind wir wohl zu zweit.

"Yama-chan... ich..."

Sollte Touga etwa wirklich recht behalten? Wie soll ich seine Unentschlossenheit mir zu antworten nur deuten?

**TBC**

Sorry Leute ab hier ist Schluss.

Dieser Cliff musste sein aber das nächste Kapitel ist schon fertig... na ja, fast. Ich muss es nur noch umschreiben.

So jetzt ist alles raus. Nur, Tais Gefühle stehen noch aus und die sind nicht so offensichtlich wie zu Anfang gedacht XD

Habe gemerkt, dass Yama-chan arg sarkastisch ist...hm, liegt wohl an meiner derzeitigen VerfassungO.o Love Fool passt doch ganz gut, oder?

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel es wird wohl, sollte sich nichts ändern,

'Allem Schlechten folgt etwas Gutes...', heißen.

Kommentare nicht vergessen ;-D


	13. Allem Schlechten folgt etwas Gutes

Autor:shine21

Beta: Laura

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: Drama, Depri

INFO: Alles hat ein Ende... auch Yamas Träumereien. Er sieht der Realität ins Auge und entschließt sich dazu sich nicht mehr verletzen zu lassen.

Das Lied ist aus Final Fantasy 10 und heißt 'suteki da ne' ist die englische Version... die Bedeutung ist etwas anders aber der Text hat gut gepasst.

Thanx an araglas16 :-) So du brennst auf die Fortsetzung? Hier ist sie XD

**Kapitel 12**

**Allem Schlechten folgt etwas Gutes...**

_My heart, swimming  
In the words the wind has borne  
A voice, bouncing  
On a tomorrow carried by clouds_

"Yama...ich..."

Wieder kommt nur ein Stottern. Keine konkrete Aussage. Aber das was folgen sollte... würde mir reichen.

Denn plötzlich ist er so nah vor mir, dass ich seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren kann...

_A heart, trembling  
On a mirror where the moon quivers  
A star falls, spills  
Gentle teardrops_

Er beugt sich zu mir und schneller als ich einen Rückzieher machen kann legen sich zwei weiche Lippen auf meine. So süß schmecken sie, so warm sind sie. Ich erwidere seinen Kuss. Überrascht, aber auch willig. Noch nie habe ich so etwas gefühlt. Noch nie war mir so, als explodiere ein Feuerwerk in meinem Bauch und mein Herz, das so schnell rast als ob ich einen Adrenalinschub nach dem anderen kriegen würde. Ich schließe meine Augen, fange an es zu genießen. Seine Arme greifen um meine Taille, drücken mich näher an ihn.

_Isn't it wonderful  
If we could walk, holding hands  
I'd want to go  
To your town, your house, into your arms_

Mir kommt es so vor als wäre dieser Moment unendlich. Doch so schnell er gekommen ist. So schnell geht er auch wieder. Wieso? Wieso...

_To your heart  
I leave my body  
Mixed into the night  
I dream_

Plötzlich lockert sich sein Griff, seine Hände verschwinden. Ich öffne meine Augen, erwidere seinen verwirrten Blick, jedoch ist er eher fragend. Er weicht zurück, ein paar Schritte rückwärts und er befindet sich fast an der Wand.

Dann kommt doch tatsächlich das, was ich mir am wenigstens als Ausgang dieser doch sehr angenehmen Wendung vorgestellt habe, er fängt doch wirklich an sich bei mir zu entschuldigen, sich vor mir zu rechtfertigen!

_The wind stops; your words  
Are a kind illusion  
The clouds break apart; tomorrow  
Is a distant voice_

"Ich...es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht...kann nicht!"

Er kann nicht? Habe ich ihn etwa dazu gezwungen mich zu küssen? Ich weiß nicht so ganz ob ich das vielleicht zu persönlich nehme aber momentan könnte ich ihn nicht nur erwürgen sondern gleich noch vierteilen. Da kommt man sich ja dermaßen verarscht vor!

Da offenbare ich ihm meine Gefühle, schreie es laut heraus, dass ich ihn liebe und was kriege ich als Antwort? Eine Entschuldigung! Eine Entschuldigung für einen Kuss, den wir beide genossen haben.

In solchen Momenten denke ich wirklich, dass ich nicht nur naiv sondern auch meiner Haarfarbe und den dazugehörigen Vorurteilen, noch sehr blöd und blauäugig bin.

Ich habe mich wieder in eine Falle locken lassen, wieder werde ich enttäuscht und wieder ist es derselbe Typ Junge, auf den ich reinfalle. Wirklich hoffnungslos! Touga hatte recht...und ich wollte es nicht glauben...nicht hören.

Vielleicht ist mir jemand lieber, der mich küsst und es zugibt und dazu steht als jemand, der es tut und dann einen Rückzieher macht.

Wut. Enttäuschung. Verrat. Mit all diesen Gefühlen im Bauch stoße ich ihn an die Wand. Schwer atmend und mit sehr unschönen und wirren Gedanken versuche ich diese für ihn in Worte zu fassen.

"Und? War es schön? Wie war es einen Schwulen zu küssen? Mal was anderes, was? Du weißt ja gar nicht wie ich solche Typen wie dich verachte...Dabei habe ich wirklich gedacht, dass du anders wärst..."

_A heart flowing  
In a mirror where the moon has seeped in  
A star wavers, spills  
Tears you can't hide_

Salzig...etwas salziges läuft über meine Lippen herunter. Ich streiche es von meiner Wange. Ich weine! Ich weine tatsächlich wegen eines solchen Idioten...

"Ich hätte Tougas Rat annehmen sollen. Er steht wenigstens dazu, gibt es zu wenn er mich küsst..."

Ich hebe meinen Kopf hoch, schaue ihn direkt in die Augen, erwidere seinen Unverständnis ausdrückenden Blick, dann wende ich mich schließlich von ihm ab.

Ein Idiot! Aber ein Idiot von dem man dachte, dass er ein sehr guter Freund geworden wäre...

Wie in einem schlechten Film laufen mir die gesamten letzten Wochen, Tage...Stunden vor meinem geistigen Auge ab. Wie unnötig!

Schnell werden diese Gedanken verdrängt und durch sinnvollere ersetzt. Sinnvoll und sicherlich schmerzhaft für Yagami, wenn ich diese in die Tat umsetzen würde.

Seine entschuldigenden Blicke lasten auf mir, bleiben jedoch unbeachtet! Was soll ich tun? Da lässt man sich auf jemanden ein, freundet sich trotz Zweifel mit ihm an. Und? Man wird nur verletzt!

Endlich wieder zu Hause wird die Tür zugeschlagen, missmutig alles unbeachtet gelassen und man macht sich auf in sein Zimmer. Zum Glück ist keiner da...Fragen wären genau das, was ich in solchen Momenten am Wenigsten aushalten könnte ohne aggressiv zu werden. Das Thema Schule schwänzen von seinem Vater noch breit ausgelegt zu bekommen wäre jetzt der Zünder für die Bombe gewesen.

Die Jacke schmeiße ich auf den Boden, ich selbst lege mich auf mein Bett. Mein Gesicht in mein Kissen versunken schließe ich meine Augen und merke wie es feucht wird.

Jetzt fange ich schon wieder an zu weinen...

Aber vielleicht ist es ganz gut so...jetzt weinen und danach nie wieder! Ich werde ihm schon zeigen, dass er mich nicht mehr verletzen kann. Nie mehr!

Die Gitarre! Mein verweinter Blick fällt auf die Gitarre, die ich an die Wand gehängt habe, die mir Tai...nein Yagami geschenkt hat. Mein ganzer Stolz und doch macht sie mich jetzt eher wütend, traurig, verletzlich anstatt stolz.

Einen kurzen Moment kommt mir der Gedanke, sie aus dem Fenster zu werfen doch dann...kommt mir ein anderer. Warum sollte ich? Die Gitarre erinnert mich an ihn...sie ist ein Geschenk von ihm aber dennoch gehört sie mir! Vielleicht ist es besser etwas von ihm bei mir zu haben...damit es mich immer daran erinnert. Daran, nie wieder so einen selten dämlichen Fehler zu machen.

Touga wird sich sicherlich freuen.

_That face  
Touch it, just so  
And dream a dream  
That melts in the morning_

Er ist immerhin der Einzige, der ehrlich mir gegenüber war. Der mir letztendlich seine Gefühle offen dargelegt, mir gesagt hat wie er fühlt. Ohne jeglichen Rückzieher...er ist einfach ehrlich gewesen und ich habe mir die ganze Zeit etwas vorgemacht. War in einer Art Traum, der mir vorgegaukelt hat ich würde in Yagami endlich den finden, der mich nicht enttäuschen würde.

Ooooooo

Nach Stunden, die ich mich meiner Trauer und Wut hingegeben und mich mit Theatralik überhäuft habe, stehe ich auf, gehe raus aus meinem Zimmer. Mein Vater ist wieder da. Ich gehe zu ihm, setzte mich schweigend neben ihn und starre mehr als dass ich sehe, emotionslos auf meinen Teller, mit irgendetwas das wie Nudel mit Soße aussieht, stochere darin herum. Jedoch kann mein Vater mich nicht ignorieren, Nein! Er sieht, dass sein Sohn Probleme zu haben scheint und will diesen auf den Grund gehen...Toll! Wozu Väter nicht alles gut sein können. Zu allem... nur nicht zur Stress, - bzw. Problembewältigungen.

"Yamato? Geht es dir nicht gut...du siehst irgendwie...mitgenommen aus."

Mitgenommen? Na ja, mitgenommen trifft es vielleicht zu 40, eher sauer, vor Mordgedanken triefend und noch viele andere Sachen die dazukommen treffen es wohl eher. Wenn meine Jugend schon so miserabel abläuft kann mein Alter nur besser werden, oder? Da habe ich ja wenigstens etwas, an das ich glauben kann.

Stumm schüttele ich den Kopf, gebe ihm zu verstehen, dass ich nicht darüber reden will, am Wenigsten mit ihm! Was sollte ich ihm denn sagen? Hi Dad, mich hat ein Junge geküsst, ich habe den Kuss erwidert...und dann hat er kurzerhand alles Getane wieder zurückgenommen...ach ja, habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich schwul bin? Eher würde das alles schlimmer machen als es sowieso schon ist.

"Ok, Yamato, aber du weißt, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst..."

Sicher weiß ich das...sicher. Kinder können mit allem zu ihren Eltern kommen...deswegen machen es die meisten ja auch...

Langsam merke ich, dass ich in meinem eigenen kleinen See aus purem Sarkasmus ertrinken werde, sollte ich diesem nicht sofort ein Ende setzen. Ich bleibe einfach ruhig und esse meine wie Pasta aussehende Pampe.

"Ich habe eine gute Neuigkeit für dich...sie betrifft Mum und TK."

Was ist wohl meine Reaktion auf diese, zu meiner restlichen Dosis an schlechten Nachricht passenden, Aussage meines Vaters?

Ersticken ist gar kein Ausdruck! Ich sterbe fast...

Mum und TK? Mit wahrscheinlich hochrotem Gesicht versuche ich die Nudeln herunterzuschlucken und sehe meinen Vater erwartungsvoll an. Warte darauf, dass er endlich weitererzählt.

"TK...kommt aus dem Ferienlager wieder...ich habe deine Mutter angerufen und ihr erzählt, dass wir hier sind. Sie hat ein Treffen bei sich zu Hause vorgeschlagen..."

Er hat erst jetzt, seit unserem Umzug den Mut gefunden sie anzurufen? Andererseits habe ich auch erst einmal versucht bei ihnen anzurufen und habe gleich wieder aufgelegt als meine Mutter dran gegangen ist...

"Morgen schon ist das Treffen..."

Nach allem Schlechten kommt zumeist etwas Gutes. Auch wenn es nur ein winziges Etwas ist...so kam mir dieser Augenblick vor. Ich würde meinen kleinen Bruder wiedersehen. TK. War es die Vorfreude darauf, die mich kurz meine vorherigen Erlebnisse vergessen ließ, oder wurden diese nur von der aufkommenden Angst vor dem Unbekannten abgelöst.

Vor dem was passieren konnte, wenn ich meiner Mutter und TK gegenüberstehen würde. Erinnert sich TK überhaupt noch an mich? Ich habe ihn gesehen... er hat meine Blicke erwidert und doch bin ich mir nicht sicher, wem diese Blicke galten. Mir oder dem freundlichem Jungen, der so hilfsbereit war, ihm den Ball zurückzuwerfen?

Mir schießt so vieles durch den Kopf, dass ich nur kurz zu meinem Vater schaute, ihm zunicke und nachdenklich in mein Zimmer zurück gehe.

Yagami ist für einen kurzen Moment vergessen. Was nun als einziges relevant ist, ist der morgige Tag. Nicht was dann in der Schule passieren würde, wenn man Yagami begegnete, nein, was geschehen würde, wenn wieder Enttäuschung käme, dass breitet sich langsam in einem aus und verschwindet nicht als man die Augen schließt und langsam eindöst. Vielleicht verfolgen mich meine Ängste sogar in meinen Träumen...

Ob TK meine Stimme immer noch mag? Jetzt da ich in einer Band singe, Erfolg habe, wäre er sicher stolz auf mich.

Vielleicht!

**TBC**

Das war'. Wieder sehr kurz aber ihr habt sicherlich gemerkt, dass es immer einen Sinn hat, wenn ich den Schluss setze XD

So ab hier gibt es eine Art Neubeginn. Im nächsten Kapitel trifft Yamato TK, spricht sich mit Touga aus...

Was mit Tai passiert? Das kommt später ;-P

Wie immer gilt, dass ich mich über Reviews sehr freue :-D


	14. Der Neuanfang

Autor:shine21

Beta: Laura

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: Romance, Drama

Thanx an araglas16, senex, Krieger des Wahnsinns:-)

Sorry, aber das Ende musste sein -.-' Es kriegt sich ja wieder ein ;-) Lasst euch überraschen was ich mir für das Ende der FF überlegt habe :-D

INFO: Nun ja, es gibt Veränderungen... Yamato trifft TK, die beiden sprechen sich aus...Kenji hat einen kurzen Auftritt usw. XD

**Kapitel 13**

**Der Neuanfang...**

"Yamato, was hast du?"

Was ich habe? Hm, ich weiß nicht wie ich ihm antworten soll. Den ganzen Tag gehe ich Yagami nun schon aus dem Weg, versuche dessen Blicke krampfhaft zu ignorieren, wenn dieser mich im Unterricht verstohlen ansieht.

Anstatt mit Mimi und den anderen herumzuhängen bevorzuge ich die Nähe Tougas, der überglücklich darüber ist, dass ich ihm die Sache mit dem Kuss nicht übel nehme.

Was soll ich ihm denn antworten?

"Nichts. Ich denke nur nach. Hatte heute einen anstrengenden Tag!"

Das müsste ausreichen. Wann diese endlose Pause wohl ihr Ende finden wird?

"Touga hast du heute schon was vor?"

Das ist definitiv etwas das ich ihn nicht hätte fragen dürfen. Der arme Junge erstickt mir ja fast an seinem Brötchen.

"Nein, ich habe heute nichts vor. Warum?"

Helfend klopfe ich ihm auf den Rücken. Hätte ich gewusst, dass es an sein Leben geht hätte ich ihn nicht gefragt.

"Ach, nur so."

Zum Glück ist die Pause just in der Minute um in der Touga mich noch weiter über mein merkwürdiges Verhalten ausfragen kann.

"Wir sehen uns in der Mittagspause."

In der Mittagspause. Was soll ich tun? Essen? Wie denn, wenn Tai und Konsorten vielleicht direkt neben einem sitzen.

"Klar!"

Oooooooooooo

**Zu Spät zum Unterricht kommen...**

Ein bekanntes Gesicht, von dem ich schon hoffte, dass es umgezogen sei oder sich zumindest eine Gesichts-OP geleistet hätte kommt auf mich zu. Ändert sich dieser Junge denn nie? Was will er andauernd von mir. Vielleicht steht wirklich irgendwo an mir, dass ich auf sozialen Kontakt aus bin. Oder doch eher asozialen Kontakt?

"Bist ja ganz alleine, Hübscher. Hatten du und Tai etwa einen kleinen Streit?"

Wie mich dieses blöde Gerede doch nervt! Einen Schlag in die Mitte und ich wäre diesen Trottel los. Ihn und seine blöde Stimme.

"Man, Junge, such dir ein anderes Hobby!"

Ich weiß zwar nicht wann mich dieser neue Mut gepackt hat, aber ich habe diese Worte doch nicht etwa ausgesprochen, oder?

"Wie war das?"

Nun ja, ich habe sie wohl ausgesprochen...

Diesmal schaue ich mich um und sehe. Niemanden. Wo sind die Leute nur, wenn man sie braucht. Mein Gehirn sagt mir, dass sie wohl im Unterricht sitzen müssen. Doch warum schwänzen sie nicht, wenn es mal sinnvoll wäre?

"Hast du noch was zu sagen bevor ich mich um dein neues Gesicht kümmere?"

Eigentlich hätte ich einiges zu sagen,dass er sich dringend einen Psychiater leisten sollte. Dass ich viel lieber ins Ausland ziehen würde, dass ich TK jetzt wohl nicht mehr sehen könnte und vieles mehr. Doch was soll ich schon großartig darauf antworten?

Das Einzige was ich tun kann. Die einzige Möglichkeit diesem Irren zu entkommen ist ihm Parole zu bieten. Was tue ich also? Genau.

"Hast du nicht einen Therapeuten zu dem du gehen kannst?"

"Du bist doch lebensmüde.."

Tse, lebensmüde? Vielleicht, aber warum sollte ich mich kampflos verprügeln lassen? Also schmeiße ich mich in voller Montur gegen den etwa zwei Köpfe größeren, zwei Zentner (stark übertrieben!) schwereren Junge, schlage auf ihn ein. Plötzlich bewegt er sich und wirft mich von sich.

Na ja, einen Versuch war es wert.

"Jetzt bist du fällig!"

Doch bevor ich mich wimmernd auf dem Boden wieder finde höre ich eine, in dem Moment schon fast liebliche, Stimme von meiner Musiklehrerin. Mrs. Takata kommt zu uns gerannt, hilft mir auf.

"Alles in Ordnung Yamato?"

Dann wendet sie sich an Kenji, mustert ihn sauer und enttäuscht. Wie halt Lehrer schauen, wenn sich ihr Lieblingsschüler mit dem Raufbold der Schule prügelt, oder eher verprügelt wird.

"Kenji! Was hast du jetzt schon wieder für eine Entschuldigung? Hat Yamato dich etwa auch beleidigt?"

Hoffentlich dreht sie sich jetzt nicht zu mir um und fragt mich. Bitte nicht!

"Yamato? So etwas würdest du doch niemals tun, oder?"

Ich weiß, dass das jetzt eine Spur hinterhältig und sogar feige ist, aber besondere Situationen erfordern besondere Maßnahmen. Aus meinen kugelrunden, blauen, unschuldigen Augen sehe ich Mrs. Takata an und schüttele den Kopf.

"Du kommst jetzt mit mir Kenji! Und du Yamato, kannst zurück in deine Klasse gehen..."

Wenn ich Kenjis Blicke jetzt interpretieren müsste, dann würde ich glatt sagen, dass er mich umbringen will. Toll, jetzt habe ich ihm nicht nur einen weiteren Grund gegeben, nein, jetzt habe ich es eine Stufe höher getrieben.

Vielleicht lässt er ja mit sich reden?

Sicherlich.

Na dann, auf in den Unterricht. Sich voll labern lassen mit unnützem Zeug, das einem sowieso nicht interessiert und dann gemächlich den Abgang in die eigene Traumwelt machen...eine Welt in der man die Ruhe bekommt, die einem gebührt.

Ooooooooooo

Was für ein Vormittag! So ein Stress.

Na ja, vielleicht mache ich mir diesen Stress in erster Linie selbst, aber zu knapp 40 sind es die Auswirkungen von Leuten wie Yagami und Kenji, die mir diese Kopfschmerzen bereiten.

Nun sitze ich mit Touga, Shin und Heiji am Tisch und stochere in einem Gematsche aus Kartoffeln, Fleisch und Karotten herum. Das passende Essen für einen gelungenen Tag.

"Ich bin heute alleine. Meine Eltern sind weg und meine Schwester ist bei einer Freundin."

Nebenbei höre ich Touga zu, der von seinen Eltern und ergo sturmfreier Bude erzählt. Doch keiner der Jungs hat heute Zeit um zu ihm zu kommen.

"Und du Yama? Kommst du?"

"Muss zu meiner Mutter. Großes Familientreffen."

Dann sehe ich ihn. Yagami kommt mit Mimi, Sora und den anderen in die Mensa, schaut sich um und als sein Blick auf mich fällt, ruht er auf mir.

Wieso? Wieso kann er sich nicht in Luft auflösen?

Er kommt zu mir. Will er reden? Was will er sagen? Sich entschuldigen? Wieder einmal? Hat er denn nicht gemerkt, dass jede Entschuldigung fehl am Platze ist?

Bevor er jedoch bei mir ankommt stehe ich auf, lasse mein Essen links liegen und verlasse den Saal in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Von Weitem höre ich nur wie sich Touga mit Yagami über irgendetwas zu streiten scheint.

Unwichtig.

Ich laufe direkt in die Aula und setzte mich auf die Bühne, versuche mein immer schneller pochendes Herz zu beruhigen. Als Touga herein kommt, sich neben mich setzt, sagt er nichts. Schweigt und sieht mich besorgt an. Ein Kopfschütteln von mir ist meine einzige Reaktion darauf und er belässt es dabei auch, wenn es auch nur für eine kurze Zeit ist. Bald müsste ich ihm alles sagen. Doch mir ist nicht klar, dass es schon sehr bald sein würde. Das habe ich einfach im Gefühl.

Oooooooooo

Dann ist er endlich da. Der Moment an dem ich mit meinem Vater zum Haus meiner Mutter fahre.

Man sieht uns beiden an, dass wir mit gemischten Gefühlen dort hin gehen. Nun, wieder einmal wie schon sooft, stehe ich vor dem Haus meiner Mutter. Doch diesmal nicht um es zu beobachten. Nein, diesmal mit der Absicht hinein zu gehen. Bin ich lebensmüde?

Doch bevor ich einen Rückzieher machen kann, steht mein Vater schon vor der Haustür und klingelt. Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück!

Es ist meine Mutter, welche die Tür öffnet, leicht lächelt und dann ihren Blick zu mir wendet. Wie in einem dieser Schnulzenfilme in denen die Kinder nach langer Zeit ihre vermissten Eltern wieder sehen. Nur, dass das hier die bittere Realität ist. Meine Realität, der ich am liebsten den Rücken kehren würde.

Genauso wenig wie ich merke, dass meine Mutter auf mich zu kommt und mich umarmt, merke ich, dass ich anfange zu weinen. Denn meine Wange wird nass, ebenso wie mein Hemd. Viel zu gebannt schaue ich die Frau vor mir an und erkenne ihre blonden lange Haare, ihre blauen Augen und ihr liebevolles Lächeln, was ich als Kind von ihr in Erinnerung hatte. In meinem tiefsten Innern habe ich sie vermisst, auch, wenn ich es durch mein kaltes und verschlossenes Verhalten immer versteckt habe. Dieser Wunsch, dass meine Eltern sich nie hätten scheiden sollen.

Ich erwidere ihre sanfte Umarmung, spüre ihren Atem an meinem Nacken, höre ihre entschuldigenden Worte an meinem Ohr. Doch wozu Entschuldigungen? Ist es dafür nicht mittlerweile zu spät?

"Es ist schön dich wiederzusehen Yamato. Du bist groß geworden."

Der typische Satz. Jedoch kriege ich keine dieser typischen Erwiderungen heraus. Mein Mund ist trocken. Doch bevor ich antworte, sehe ich eine weitere Person an der Tür stehen. TK. Er unterhält sich mit meinem...unserem Vater und sieht dann zu mir.

Es vergehen bestimmt ein paar Minuten bis einer von uns den Anfang macht und es ist nicht TK. Ich bin es, der zu ihm geht, langsam und mit geneigtem Kopf. Als ich vor ihm stehen bleibe bekomme ich nichts anständiges heraus, nur einen dieser Klischeesätze. Wie erbärmlich.

"Du hast dich sehr verändert, Kleiner..."

TK, kommt zu mir, bleibt nah vor mir stehen und schaut auf mich herab. Mein kleiner Bruder, der mittlerweile größer als ich ist. Dann greift er plötzlich meinen Kragen und zieht mich zu sich, sieht mich wütend an.

"Warum? Warum hast du dich nicht blicken lassen. Warum hast du nicht mit mir geredet und warum hast du es nicht für nötig gehalten mir zu sagen wer du bist, als du hier vor unserem Haus warst?"

Jetzt ist es TK, dessen Gefühle ihn einfach überrennen. Also hatte er es die ganze Zeit geahnt. Hatte nur darauf gewartet, dass ich zu ihm komme, mit ihm spreche, den ersten Schritt mache. Sind denn all meine Entscheidungen falsch, die ich treffe?

Sein Griff löst sich und er nimmt mich in den Arm, drückt mich. War ich denn wirklich die ganze Zeit so egoistisch nicht zu merken, dass auch TK an der Trennung zu leiden schien. Ich habe nur an mich gedacht, an das was ich fühle, wenn wir uns wiedersehen. Dabei war es für ihn mindestens genauso schwer.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte Angst. Angst davor wie du reagieren würdest."

Er löst sich von mir, sieht mich aus seinen grünblauen Augen an.

"Gehen wir hoch in mein Zimmer. Wir haben viel zu bereden."

Ein kurzer Blick zu meinen Eltern verrät mir, dass auch sie viel zu bereden haben und am Ende dieses Treffens würden wir wahrscheinlich alle im Salon zusammen sitzen und uns Dinge von den vergangenen sieben Jahren erzählen, die eigentlich gar nicht mehr von Wert für uns wären. Denn nur die Gegenwart ist das, was relevant ist und das, was vielleicht aus diesem Treffen hervorgehen würde.

Ein Neuanfang.

Oooooooo

Als ich in TKs Zimmer komme bleibt mir erst der Mund offen. Diese ganzen Plakate? Nein es sind keine Plakate, es sind Fotos. Fotos von mir und der Band.

Er hat es also die ganze Zeit gewusst und er war auch auf dem Herbstkonzert.

"Ich war auf jedem deiner Auftritte mit den Teenage Wolves"

Er kommt auf mich zu und setzt sich neben mich auf sein Bett. Dann legt er seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter.

"Onii-chan, ich habe dich all die Jahre nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Von Leuten aus deiner alten Schule habe ich auch den Grund erfahren warum du umgezogen bist..."

Wie lange habe ich dieses ,Onii-chan' nicht mehr gehört. Ich fand es immer so süß, wenn mich mein kleiner Bruder so genannt hat, und jetzt? Nun ja, ich muss zugeben, dass ich es vermisst habe. Aber wenn er wirklich alles wusste, weiß, das ich mich verändert habe, warum hat er sich nie gemeldet?

"Du weißt also, dass ich wegen einem Jungen in den ich verliebt war die Schule gewechselt habe? Warum hast du dich dann nie bei mir gemeldet?"

Es ist eigentlich eine unberechtigte Frage. Da ich selbst nicht mutig genug war mich ihm zu stellen. Doch es scheint so als hätten wir beide unsere Gründe gehabt.

Sein Kopf liegt weiterhin auf meiner Schulter und er kuschelt sich nun regelrecht an mich.

"Ich habe kein Problem damit, dass du schwul bist. Ich habe mich aus dem selben Grund nicht bei dir gemeldet wie du!"

Hatte er wirklich Angst vor meiner Reaktion? Aber...

"Ich dachte, dass ich Schuld an dem Ganzen bin. Dass du dich nicht bei mir meldest weil du mich hasst und nicht mehr sehen willst!"

TK lässt mich los und umfasst meine Schultern, so, dass ich ihn ansehen muss.

"Ich war sieben Jahre alt! Mein Bruder und mein Vater sind einfach so weggegangen und ich war allein. In einem Winkel meines Herzens habe ich dich dafür gehasst, doch. Ich habe mich dann dazu entschlossen alles zu tun um dich nicht zu vergessen."

"Deswegen habe ich mich immer wieder über dich informiert, wollte wissen was du tust. Auch wenn du mich hasst, so wollte ich nicht dieselben Gefühle für dich empfinden."

All die Jahre bin ich so dumm gewesen. Habe nicht gemerkt wie weh ich anderen Menschen tue. Immer habe ich nur gedacht, dass ich derjenige bin der leidet, doch im Grunde genommen war ich es, der den Menschen um mich herum Schmerz zugefügt hatte. Vielleicht geschieht es mir ja dann ganz recht, dass bei mir in den letzten Wochen, Monaten alles so schief läuft.

"Ich hasse dich nicht. Ich habe dich nie gehasst. Es war nur meine Feigheit und meine Illusion, dass du mich nicht mehr sehen willst. Mich vergessen hast."

Endlich ist alles offengelegt. Nun wird es keine Missverständnisse mehr geben.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir noch in TK' s Zimmer gesessen und geredete haben.

Er erzählte mir von den letzten sieben Jahren. Dass er anfangs sehr schüchtern gewesen wäre, es aber dann doch geschafft hätte neue Freunde zu finden. Basketball wäre seine große Chance gewesen sich aus seiner, sich selbst auferlegten Einsamkeit zu reißen.

Bis er anfing über Yagamis Schwester zu reden und somit wieder alte Wunden aufzureißen. Nun gut es waren einen Tag alte Wunden, aber Wunden!

"Kari hat mir erzählt, dass ein Yamato Ishida mit ihrem Bruder Tai in eine Klasse gehen würde. Ich habe ihr aber nicht erzählt, dass du mein Bruder bist."

Aha, Yagamis Schwester war also mit meinem kleinen Bruder liiert. Irgendwie finde ich das komisch. Wir Ishidas haben wohl einen Hang zur Selbstzerstörung. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass Kari einen, trotz ihrer Redseeligkeit, netten Eindruck auf mich gemacht hat. Aber das hatte Yagami nach einer Zeit auch.

"War gut so! Ich möchte nicht unbedingt sehr viel mit ihm zu tun haben."

Nie wieder sehen, ihn vierteilen und an die Haie verfüttern würde es wohl eher treffen, aber das muss TK ja nicht unbedingt erfahren.

"Hast du am Wochenende Zeit?"

"Sicher. Wieso?"

TK schaut mich verlegen an und steht auf.

"In zwei Tagen ist das Basketballturnier in unserer Schule so gegen 14 Uhr. Mein Team spielt gegen das der Haiba Oberstufe...und ich wollte...ich meine..."

Ich soll ihm beim Spielen zuschauen, ihn anfeuern? Warum geniert er sich nur so? Natürlich komme ich. Auch, wenn mir das alles eigentlich viel zu schnell geht. Das sieht alles so toll aus, macht den Anschein als wäre alles wieder in Ordnung doch...

Ich habe Angst, dass das, was jetzt noch so toll erscheint jeden Moment wie eine Seifenblase platzt. Es scheint fast so, als ob mich gleich eine Panikattacke nach der anderen überkommt.

"Klar komme ich. Ich bin kurz vor zwei an deiner Schule."

Vielleicht habe ich es genau dafür gesagt, damit mein kleiner Bruder mich glücklich ansieht, sich freut.

Hm, ja nur deswegen.

Oooooooo

Die Stunden vergehen und am Ende des Tages sitzen wir wirklich wie eine große glückliche Familie zusammen im Esszimmer und reden. Doch man merkt jedem von uns seine Unsicherheit an, das Gefühl dem jeweils anderen etwas vorzumachen. Keiner kann sieben Jahre ungeschehen machen. Erst recht nicht diejenigen, die diese Trennung zu verschulden hatten.

Sicherlich habe ich mir schon oft Gedanken über das Warum gemacht. Warum sich Eltern scheiden lassen, warum sie entgegen dem Wohl der Kinder handeln, die ihr Entscheidung nicht verstehen können...wollen. Ich habe mir immer selbst die Schuld gegeben, habe in mir die Ursache für alles gesehen.

Doch mittlerweile bin ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass nicht ich oder TK die Schuldigen waren, sondern das Auseinanderleben meiner Eltern. Sie konnte und wollten nicht mehr miteinander leben. Ich beginne es zu verstehen.

Ich beginne zu verstehen, dass sie es nur getan haben um uns nicht noch mehr zu schaden. jedoch haben sie nicht gemerkt, dass sie genau das Gegenteil damit bewirken.

Das Einzige, das ich nicht verstehe ist die Tatsache, das sie erst zwei Kinder in die Welt setzen bevor sie sich im Klaren sind, dass sie eigentlich gar nichts gemein haben, gar nicht zusammen leben können. Persönliche Indifferenzen als Ursache für eine Trennung, die mein und das Leben meines Bruders geprägt hatten. Während ich mich in die Musik und meinen Sarkasmus geflüchtet habe, hat mein Bruder den Sport gewählt.

Er hat die bessere Wahl getroffen. Die offenere.

Aber warum noch weiter darüber grübeln. Für alles gibt es eine Lösung. Einen Ausweg und vielleicht sind wir ja alle bereits dabei eine Lösung zu finden.

Eigentlich hoffe ich es. Inständig.

Oooooooooooo

Die große Stunde des Abschieds rückt näher und ist schließlich da. Ich stehe mit meinem Vater an der Tür, großes Schweigen tritt an die Stelle der zuvor noch so rege andauernden Redseeligkeit. Wir umarmen uns, versprechen, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen und uns öfter treffen werden.

Ein typischer Abschluss eines nur zu typischen Treffens, doch etwas ist anders. In TK' s Augen sehe ich, dass das alles keine leeren Versprechen waren sondern voller Ernst. Zumindest mein kleiner Bruder hat die feste Absicht mich nicht mehr so schnell gehen zu lassen. Irgendwie beruhigend.

Es wird sich noch zugewunken und als ich mich von dem Haus abwende und nach vorne sehe, bleibt mir zuerst mein Herz stehen. Mein Vater ist noch an der Tür und beredet etwas mit meiner Mutter und ich?

Ich stehe geschockt, hilflos vor jemanden den...

"Yama-chan..."

...ich töten will. Langsam, grausam, schmerzvoll...

Da habe ich doch glatt vergessen, dass Mr. Ich- will- dein- Freund- sein Yagami hier um die Ecke wohnt. Außer, dass mein Herz stehen geblieben ist. Mein Adrenalinspiegel so hoch ist, dass ich auf der Stelle nach vorne springen und ihn erwürgen könnte, geht es mir noch regelrecht gut. Ich atme tief ein, sehe zu meinem Vater und rufe ihm etwas zu.

"Ich warte zu Hause, Dad."

Dann...

...renne Ich davon. Wieder renne ich vor jemandem weg. Wie soll ich das bloß Dad erklären?

Vor einem Einfamilienhaus komme ich stehen.

_**Takenouchi**_

Jetzt laufe ich auch noch direkt zu Touga. Toll.

Es brennt Licht! Vielleicht ist er da. Wenn ich schon einmal da bin, kann ich auch anklopfen.

"Yama-chan was machst du denn hier?"

Ich..ich...ja was mache ich hier eigentlich? Vielleicht, weil ich jemanden brauche mit dem ich reden kann und Touga der Einzige ist, der dafür in Frage kommt?

"Ich...ich brauche...einen Freund. Jemanden zum reden..."

Anstatt mich abzuweisen weil ich nur sinnloses Zeug daher rede, zieht er mich rein und ich finde mich in seinem Zimmer wieder. Er geht kurz raus, lässt mich allein. Als ich mich umsehe fallen mir die vielen Fotos auf. Fotos von einem Jungen und Touga. Dann wieder Fotos auf denen der Junge in einem Trikot und mit einem Fußball abgebildet ist. Dieser Junge muss ihm sehr wichtig sein, wenn er so viele Fotos von ihm hat.

Ich merke gar nicht wie ich aufstehe und mir eines der Fotos genauer ansehe. Drei Personen sind darauf abgebildet. Touga, der fremde Junge und...

Yagami? Sie sehen alle drei so glücklich aus. Als wären sie sehr gute Freunde.

Was ist nur aus ihnen geworden, dass Touga so schlecht auf Yagami zu sprechen ist?

"Leg das Foto wieder zurück!"

Touga sieht wütend aus, doch nach einem kurzen Moment kommt er zu mir, nimmt mir das Foto aus der Hand und legt es zurück.

"Es tut mir leid, aber..."

Jeder hat Geheimnisse und ich sollte ihn nicht dazu zwingen sie mir offen zu legen.

"Schon in Ordnung. Jeder hat Geheimnisse."

Er führt mich zu seinem Bett und deutet mir mich hinzusetzen, dann drückt er mir ein Glas Wasser in die Hand und setzt sich neben mich.

"Jetzt zu dir. Warum bist du hier? Du verhältst dich schon den ganzen Tag so merkwürdig"

Merkwürdig? Das ist eine passende Bezeichnung für das was ich durchmache.

Ich weiß nicht wieso ich das tue was ich gerade tue, aber ich lehne mich an Touga, schließe meine Augen und seufze. Dann beginne ich zu erzählen.

Von dem gestrigen Tag, von dem Kuss und Yagamis Abfuhr. Von meiner großen Familien-Reunion und all den verstauten Gefühlen in mir, die mich langsam aufzufressen drohen.

"Du musst mich jetzt für ein ziemliches Weichei halten."

Kein Weichei. Er lacht mich nicht einmal aus. Doch habe ich das wirklich erwartet. Nein, ich bin zu Touga gegangen weil ich genau wusste, dass er mich verstehen würde.

Er drückt mich fest an sich, murmelt etwas.

"Er tut es immer wieder. Immer wieder verletzt er andere..."

Aber? Was hat Yagami nur für Leichen im Keller, dass Touga ihm gegenüber von Anfang an so misstrauisch war?

"Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich deine Situation nur wieder ausnutze, sage ich dir gleich, dass ich nicht anders kann und entschuldige mich gleich bei dir."

Was? Er entschuldigt sich bei mir? Was hat er denn jetzt wieder vor.

Die Antwort darauf kann ich mir selbst geben. Er hebt mein Kinn an, beugt sich zu mir und gibt mir einen Kuss. Was vielleicht wie ein Zwang aussieht ist definitiv keiner! Es gefällt mir. Ich brauche ihn, diese Nähe, dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit.

Auch, wenn ich in den Tiefen meines Herzens immer noch Gefühle für Yagami habe. Nur ihn küssen, nur von ihm in den Arm genommen werden will so habe ich just in dem Moment den Entschluss gefasst, Touga eine Chance zu geben. Vielleicht um mir etwas zu beweisen, oder Yagami zu verletzen.

Wer weiß das schon? Dass ich im Begriff bin ihn auszunutzen. Sollte ich nicht so ehrlich sein und ihm das sagen?

"Touga. Hör auf. Ich würde dich nur ausnutzen..."

Das reicht. Mehr geht nicht. Mehr kann ich ihm nicht sagen. Warum lässt er mich nicht los. Warum macht er weiter? Öffnet mein Hemd...

Seine sanfte Stimme gibt mir die Antwort darauf.

"Dann nutze mich aus..."

**TBC**

So das wars. Mehr geht nicht. Die Stelle war aber zu gut zum Aufhören.

Das nächste Kapitel wird nicht ins Detail gehen aber das heißt nicht, dass Matt und Touga nicht, na ja, ihr wisst schon ;-P Sorry dass Tai nicht zum Zuge kommt aber das wird noch ein bisserl dauern. Jetzt muss er erst mal ein bisschen leiden XD

Im nächsten Kapitel:

Mimi redet mit Yama

Tai redet.

Tougas Geheimnis wird gelüftet.

Mal sehen ob das alles in ein Kapitel passt. Ich und meine Enden...

Reviews;-)


	15. Nobodys Happy Ending

Autor:yume22

Beta: Laura (bis jetzt noch ungebatet)

Disclaimer: wie immer

Rating: Romance, Drama...

INFO: So ganz lüfte ich das Geheimnis was Tai und Touga umgibt noch nicht sich entschuldigt Das wird noch etwas auf sich warten lassen. Ach ja, das Ende steht schon so gut wie fest XD

Thanx an: senex, koibito.inochi, araglas16 ;-)

senex: Hier ist das neue Kapitel XD Dein Überleben ist gesichert ;-)

koibito.inochi: Danke :-D

araglas16:mal sehen was du zum neuen Kapitel sagst XD

**Kapitel 14**

**Nobodys Happy Ending...**

"Dann nutze mich aus!"

Aber...  
Wieso lässt er mir keine andere Wahl? Wieso kann er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

Ich kann...will mich nicht wehren. Diese Berührungen...ich will sie spüren.  
Was soll ich denn tun? Mich tot stellen? Ich bin schon so gut wie tot, wenn dieser Abend sein Ende und ich mich neben Touga wieder finden werde.  
Ihn ausnutzen. Ihn nie richtig lieben, dass ist es was ich ihm sagen wollte doch er? Er interessiert sich nicht dafür.

Vielleicht ist auch er jemand, der lediglich die Nähe eines geliebten Menschen sucht und diese in mir gefunden hat?

Es brennt wie Feuer. Alle Stellen, die er mit seinen Händen, mit seinem Mund berührt, brennen und doch läuft mir ein kalter Schauer über.

Was ist nur los? Es ist garantiert nicht mein erstes Mal und doch ist es etwas anderes. Als ob ich Schuld empfinden würde. Doch wem gegenüber. Touga? Oder ist es doch Yagami? Aber warum empfinde ich ihm gegenüber Schuld? Er ist es doch, der nicht weiß was er will!

Nicht mehr darüber nachdenken! Es hat doch sowieso keinen Sinn. Dann lasse ich mich eben fallen. In Tougas Arme...

Warum ist die Liebe nur so schmerzhaft?

Das Einzige was ich will ist jemand, der mich liebt, immer bei mir ist.

Soll wirklich Touga derjenige sein? Warum habe ich mich dann nur von dem Gedanken blenden lassen, dass es vielleicht doch Yagami sein könnte.

"Kann ich wirklich...?"

Eine klitzekleine Frage und durch eine ebenso kleine Antwort hätte ich dem Ganzen Einhalt gebieten können.

Doch habe ich nicht schon einmal gesagt, dass ich einfach nur schwach bin?

"Ja..."

_Ooooooooo_

Das Erwachen am nächsten Morgen ist genau das was ich mir vorgestellt habe.

Ich liege neben Touga in dessen Bett. Ein Blick unter die Decke verrät mir, dass ich meine Hose etc. auf dem Boden wiederfinden würde.

Als ich mich umdrehe sehe ich, dass ich gar nicht mal so falsch lag. Doch ich bin einfach noch zu müde um jetzt schon aufzustehen. Was mache ich also?

Ich kuschle mich an Touga und schlafe weiter. Was denn sonst? Schreiend wegrennen? Ihm sagen, wenn er aufwacht, dass mir das alles leid tut?

So ganz Yagami- Like? Nein! Ich stehe dazu was ich tue und was ich sage!

Oooooooo

Ich muss einige Zeit geschlafen haben, denn nun liegt Touga nicht mehr neben mir sondern sitzt auf seinem Stuhl, schon fertig angezogen und sieht zu mir herüber.

"Sorry, dass ich dich so anstarre aber du siehst einfach zu süß aus, wenn du schläfst.."

Hat er mich etwa die ganze Zeit beobachtet? Aber warum entschuldigt er sich dafür? Soll ich es ihm übel nehmen?

Ganz im Gegenteil irgendwie finde ich diese Tatsache sogar schön...

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr and er Wand lässt mich kerzengerade im Bett sitzen. Was schon halb acht? In einer halben Stunde geht der Unterricht los und ich liege noch halb bzw. nackt in Tougas Bett! Und was ist mit Sora? Sie müsste doch auch schon da gewesen sein. Was ist, wenn sie mich und Touga gesehen hat, dann weiß es bald die halbe Schule und Yagami...

Letzteres wäre gar nicht mal so unpassend.

"Warum hast du mich nicht eher geweckt? Wir kommen zu spät zur Schule!"

Während ich aufstehe und meine Sachen zusammen suche, kommt Touga auf mich zu und umarmt mich von hinten.

"Ich habe Sora gebeten uns beide in dem jeweiligen Unterricht zu entschuldigen. Keine Sorge!"

Keine Sorge? Ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen? Na, ist der jetzt total auf Wolke sieben? Sora weiß also, dass ich bei ihm...mit ihm geschlafen habe.

Vielleicht sollte ich mich doch erhängen. Es wäre ganz einfach.

"Ich habe doch gesagt, dass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst. Sora hat angerufen und gesagt, dass sie von ihrer Freundin aus gleich in die Schule fährt, da habe ich sie gebeten uns zu entschuldigen..."

Ratlos. Immer noch genauso verwirrt wie vorher.

"...und bevor du mir hier bewusstlos wirst, sage ich dir gleich, dass ich ihr erzählt habe, wir hätten uns hier getroffen, einen Videoabend gemacht und sind danach nen bisserl zu spät eingeschlafen. Also?"

Eine zentnerschwere Last fällt mir gerade von meiner Brust. Mein Herz beruhigt sich und der Strick wird wieder zurückgepackt. Ich bin wieder voll im Leben.

"Danke..."

Ist das Einzige was ich ihm noch zuhauchen kann, denn dann finde ich mich wieder in seiner Umklammerung und ein Kuss folgt dem anderen.

Doch dann löst er sich von mir und geht zur Tür. Warum? Mach weiter!

"Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht so sehr liebst wie ich dich aber ich danke dir trotzdem für die letzte Nacht und für deine Ehrlichkeit mir gegenüber. Zieh dich an und komm in die Küche. Ich mache Frühstück"

Ja, ich war ehrlich zu ihm, ich habe die Nacht genossen und ich würde es wieder tun! Doch ist da diese Ungewissheit. Denn zu einem wahren Happy End würde ich eine andere Person brauchen.

Eine, die ich jetzt vielleicht für das hasse was sie gesagt und getan hat aber in den Tiefen meines Herzens für das liebe was in der Zeit davor passiert ist.

Auch Touga gegenüber empfinde ich Liebe. Doch nicht so stark wie bei Yagami, eher wie für einen Bruder oder einen besten Freund, doch sollte man wirklich mit seinem besten Freund ins Bett?

Als ich mich zu ihm an den Tisch setze, ihm beim Kaffe kochen und Tisch decken zuschaue, kann ich nicht anders.

"Ich...ich empfinde wirklich etwas für dich, doch...es...ich brauche meine Zeit"

Vielleicht versteht er ja was ich damit sagen will.

"Verstanden, aber würdest du die Zeit, die du dafür brauchst nicht an meiner Seite verbringen, bei mir bleiben? Bist du weißt was und wen du willst."

Aber? Soll das etwa heißen, dass wir offiziell, na ja, eher inoffiziell zusammen wären? Im Grunde genommen spräche nichts dagegen. Endlich hätte ich jemanden der mich liebt, bei mir ist und mich nicht enttäuscht, wenn auch nicht derjenige von dem ich es gern wollte. Aber jeder hat eine Chance verdient. Während Yagami sie leichtsinnig aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, ist nun wohl Touga an der Reihe.

"Ja, ich glaube, dass es einen Versuch wert ist..."

Überglücklich beugt er sich zu mir nach vorn und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann lässt er mich endlich mein Brötchen essen. Irgendwie kommt er mir wie ein kleinen Kind vor. Genauso beständig in dem was es will.

Da wir nun in so einer Art Beziehung sind, sollte man doch keine Geheimnisse haben, oder? Denn eine Frage brennt mir seit gestern auf den Lippen.

Aber ich kann ihn nicht darauf ansprechen. Habe ich ihm denn nicht gesagt, dass ich es verstehe, wenn er Geheimnisse hat und dass sie dazu gut sind auch welche zu bleiben? Wäre es jetzt nicht ein fataler Bruch meiner Prioritäten?

Dann bleibe ich eben ruhig und lasse meine Fragen unausgesprochen. Doch Touga muss meinen Blick und meinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig gedeutet haben, denn er legt sein Besteck neben seinen Teller, stellt seine Tasse auf den Tisch und schaut mich fragend an.

"Was hast du? Du willst mich etwas fragen aber traust dich nicht, oder?"

Oh je, dieser Junge kennt mich ja besser als ich mich selbst.

Warum habe ich nicht ihn zuerst getroffen...mich von seinen Augen, verzaubern lassen? Aber insgeheim kenne ich die Antwort darauf schon. Selbst, wenn ich ihn vor Yagami getroffen hätte so wäre es nie dasselbe gewesen. Nie.

Man sagt, dass es einem nur ein Mal im Leben vorbehalten ist, denjenigen zu finden mit dem man den Rest dieses Lebens zusammen bleiben wird...den Topf zum Deckel finden aber was ist, wenn dieser Topf nicht zum Deckel kommen will? Was ist, wenn man stattdessen einen etwas größeren nimmt?

Ich sollte mit diesen Metaphern aufhören! Das führt zu nichts und hört sich außerdem noch komisch an. Dann antworte ich ihm lieber etwas auf seine Frage und hoffe, dass alles ein baldiges Ende finden wird.

"Na ja, ich...wie soll ich sagen, da wäre wirklich etwas..."

Nuscheln hilft manchmal echt weiter aber leider nicht immer, denn Touga hat es verstanden und hakt weiter nach.

"Die Fotos gestern. Ich dachte du und Yagami versteht euch nicht besonders...aber...Es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht fragen dürfen."

Ich bin ja so ein Idiot. Es ist doch klar, dass er nicht darüber reden will. Erst recht nicht nachdem er gestern so einen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck hatte als ich das Bild in meinen Händen hielt.

"Yuuki. Der Junge auf dem Bild war mein jüngerer Bruder Yuuki."

War? Heißt das etwa...?

Seine Augen sind so traurig. Sein Blick auf einmal so leer. Hätte ich gewusst, dass es so schmerzhaft für ihm sein wird dann...

Ja, was dann? Vermutlich hätte ich ihn trotzdem gefragt. Bei mir weiß man ja nie. Für Fettnäpfchen, in die ich konstant hineintrete, bin ich ja mittlerweile berühmt.

Bevor ich mich jedoch bei ihm entschuldigen kann fährt er fort. Seinen Blick immer noch geneigt.

"Es ist jetzt zwei Jahre her. Er war vierzehn. Wir haben zusammen mit Yagami in dessen Mannschaft gespielt und nebenbei war da die Musik. Er hatte ein sehr schwaches Herz und musste aufpassen, dass er sich nicht überanstrengt und..."

Vor zwei Jahren? Dann war er nur ein Jahr jünger als Touga und Yagamiund diese beiden müssten jetzt bald siebzehn werden. Schön zu wissen.

Aber wieso nur, lief bei ihnen alles so aus dem Ruder? Warum gingen sie  
sich so aus dem Weg? War Yagami vielleicht letztendlich sogar Schuld an dem Tod von Tougas Bruder? Eine Antwort darauf werde ich wohl nie bekommen.

"...nach seinem Tod habe ich mit dem Fußball aufgehört und die Band gegründet. Mit Tai habe ich nicht mehr viel am Hut...haben uns wohl auseinander gelebt. Eines habe ich mir vorgenommen..."

"Das letzte Mal, dass ich geweint habe war an seinem Tod und danach nie wieder..."

Ich weiß nicht wieso ich das jetzt tue. Eigentlich will ich mehr wissen. Details über Yagami, über seinen Bruder und was letztendlich vorgefallen war und doch lasse ich diese Fragen unausgesprochen, stehe stattdessen auf und gehe zu ihm, beuge mich hinunter und lehne meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

"...doch es ist so unendlich schwer."

Das Einzige was ich darauf erwidern kann ist ein Seufzen als er mir mit seiner Hand durch meine Haare fährt. Eigentlich sollte ich das jetzt bei ihm tun aber was soll ich machen, wenn es gerade so schön ist? Ich bin schon ein Egoist. Anstatt ihn jetzt zu trösten lassen ich mich von ihm verwöhnen...

Aber eines kann ich ihm sagen. In der Hoffnung, dass es ihm weiter hilft.

"Du kannst das Vergangene nicht Ungeschehen machen, das musste ich schmerzhaft einsehen aber du kannst weiterleben und deine Zeit nutzen. Also weine, wenn du weinen musst, schreie, wenn du schreien musst und sei fröhlich, wenn dir danach ist aber mache dir nie etwas vor..."

Hm, das war eine lange Predigt aber ich hoffe, dass sie ihm wenigstens etwas genutzt hat. Und das hat es anscheinend. Denn er zieht mich zu sich auf seinen Schoß, sieht mich lächelnd an.

"Ja, du hast recht. Du erinnerst mich irgendwie an Yuuki. Er war auch immer jemand, der mich glücklich machen konnte."

Und da ist er wieder. Ein Kuss. Ein Kuss, der soviel aussagt, so angenehm ist und doch ist er anders. Aber ist es nicht das Hier und Jetzt, das zählt? Ich halte mich an meinen eigenen Grundsatz und mache mir nichts vor! Es gefällt mir und ich gehe darauf ein...

Aber irgendwann muss ich mich Yagami stellen, jeder hat seine Gründe, dass er so handelt wie er nun mal handelt! Auch er...

_Oooooooo_

Es hat schon etwas lustiges an sich, wenn es nicht so verdammt ernst wäre.

Die Leute aus meinem Unterricht haben mich und Touga angesehen als wären wir eine Erscheinung. Nur weil wir zusammen, wohlgemerkt, gekommen sind oder weil Yagami fast von seinem Stuhl gefallen wäre als mich Touga in meinen Klassenraum 'ablieferte'? Ich tippe mal auf das Zweite.

Allein für diesen Gesichtsausdruck würde ich es noch einmal machen...

Nach dem Unterricht finde ich mich alleine vor der Schule wieder, schaue mich um. Mich beschleicht der vage Verdacht, dass mich jemand verfolgt. Doch wer?

Ein Gefühl der Gefahr macht sich in mir breit und ich entschließe mich schneller zu laufen. Viel schneller als sonst.

Aber wie alles was ich neuerdings versuche schlägt auch das fehl. An einer Abzweigung werde ich in eine Seitengasse gezogen. Warum bemerkt das keiner? Warum kann man andere Leute, sich selbst eingeschlossen, so leicht in eine Seitengasse zerren ohne, dass es jemand bemerkt? Da dachte ich immer, dass es Pop, - bzw. Rockstars schwer hätte. Dabei ist es bei mir nicht anders und ich bin nicht mal...OK, noch nicht, ein Star.

"Was?"

Oh nein. Nicht er. Bitte lass es nicht der sein für den ich diesen, etwa 1.90 m großen Schrank, halte. Bitte. Ich bin schon so gut wie tot.

"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich zu fassen bekomme. Früher oder später."

So, jetzt steht es fest. Das Böse grinst, lacht dabei dümmlich, ist hässlich und zudem noch riesengroß! Ach ja, und es heißt Kenji. Tolle Aussichten.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Komm schon die Sache ist doch mittlerweile Staub von gestern..."

Einen Versuch ist es wert. Anstatt mich jedoch los zu lassen, verstärkt er den Griff um meine Handgelenke und stößt mich gegen die Wand, kommt näher.

"Dank Mrs. Takata durfte ich nicht nur nachsitzen, nein, ich habe auch noch eine Verwarnung gekriegt, sprich, einen Eintrag in meine Akte. Toll, nicht?"

An sich würde ich ihm jetzt zustimmen. Ja, ich finde es gut, dass er das bekommen hat was er verdient aber andererseits hänge ich an meinem Leben, so dumm es auch in der letzten Zeit gelaufen ist.

"Aha..."

Mist warum kriege ich nicht mehr heraus. Na ja, egal was ich jetzt gesagt hätte, viel Sinn hätte es ja nicht gerade gehabt.  
Plötzlich lässt er mich los, schaut mich böse an.

"Du hast mehr Glück als dir zusteht, Blondie!"

Hallo? Wollte er mich nicht gerade noch verprügeln, halb tot schlagen?  
Mir eine Lektion erteilen? Der weiß auch nicht was er will.  
Nicht, dass ich was dagegen hätte aber...

"Mach dir nur keine Umstände...", rufe ich ihm hinterher als er auch schon in der nächsten Straße eingebogen und verschwunden ist.

Was auch immer dazu geführt hat das er seine Lust an mir verliert, ich bin unendlich dankbar dafür.

"Mein Gott, Yama- chan ist dir was passiert? Zwei von der Schule haben dich und Kenji gesehen und haben mir gleich Bescheid gesagt."

Und schon werde ich in eine sanfte Umarmung gezogen. Noch nie war es mir gleichgültiger, dass alle sahen was gerade geschah. Nämlich, dass zwei Jungen in einer innigen und liebevollen Umarmung lagen.

Aber eines macht mich stutzig. Das mich zwei Jungs gesehen haben mag ja gut und schön sein, doch das ich wieder aus einer Begegnung mit Kenji heil rauskomme grenzt schon an ein Wunder und ist eigentlich schier unmöglich, wenn ich es nicht gerade am eigenen Leib erfahren hätte...

Akzeptiere es einfach und denke nicht darüber nach. So sagt es mir mein Gewissen, welches frisch gebräunt aus dem Urlaub zurück ist und ich höre ausnahmsweise einmal darauf.

"Alles O.K. Touga. Mir ist nichts passiert..."

Doch als er mir durch meine Haare fährt, mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gibt und erleichtert aufatmet komme mir ein anderer Gedanke.

Was ist, wenn ich einmal nicht so viel Glück hätte, Touga nicht da wäre?

Wer oder was auch immer mich da eben gerettet hatte könnte mich nicht ewig beschützen...

Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich Angst habe. Schreckliche Angst davor was noch alles passieren könnte doch im Moment kann ich nur eines tun. Mir nichts anmerken lassen und Touga noch mehr Grund zur Sorge geben.

_Oooooo_

Fast hätte ich, wegen dem ganzen Stress in den letzten Tagen, TK' s Basketballspiel vergessen und ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich in der letzten Minuten daran erinnert habe.

Ich verabschiede mich schnell von meinem Dad, der mir etwas verdutzt hinterher schaut aber was will man denn auch schon erwarten? Sein Sohn, der vorher noch ganz ruhig auf seinem Stuhl gesessen und gegessen hat, steht wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf, zieht sich seine Jacke an und rast zur Türe heraus. Also, da wäre ich auch ein bisschen ratlos...

Keuchend komme ich am Sportplatz von TK' s Schule an. Menschenmengen tummeln sich auf den Plätzen und fangen bereits vor dem Spiel damit an, den Mannschaften ihren Zuspruch zuzurufen.  
Doch meinen Bruder kann ich in dem ganzen Gewirr nicht erkennen.  
Toll!

"Yama-chan..."

Wie war ihr Name noch mal? Kari? Yagamis Schwester? Sie steht in der ersten Reihe und winkt mich zu sich. Na, dann wollen wir doch hoffen, dass sie nichts mit den Problemen ihres Bruders am Hut hat sonst kann ich mich schon auf ein längeres Gespräch mit ihr gefasst machen und dafür habe ich momentan keinen Nerv!

"Hier setz dich. Ich habe dir den Platz extra frei gehalten..."

Eines muss ich TK lassen, er hat einen guten Geschmack. Obwohl sie genauso viel wie Yagami spricht und genauso offen ist. So hat sie auch etwas nettes, warmes an sich. Irgendwie mag ich sie.

"Danke..."

"Tai kann leider nicht kommen. Er hat ein wichtiges Spiel. Schade eigentlich, da ihr doch Freunde seid..."

Ein an sich gutes Zeichen. Sie weiß nichts von unserem Streit. Noch besser ist die Tatsache, dass Yagami nicht kommt. Ich weiß nicht was ich getan hätte, wenn er auch hier wäre...

Durch die Menschenmenge rennen, vielleicht? Ihn mit einem Ball erschlagen? Oder einfach schweigend neben ihm sitzen? Das werde ich wohl nie erfahren. Zum Glück!

Das Spiel fängt an und man möge es nicht glauben aber ich bin für die ganze Dauer des Spiels in dem Bann meines Bruders. Yagami ist vergessen!

TK spielt wirklich sehr gut, hält jeden der Zuschauer unter seinem Bann, so auch mich...

Mein Bruder der Basketballstar. Eine komische Vorstellung, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich ihn das letzte Mal als ca. sechs-sieben Jährigen gesehen habe.

Ja, ja, die gute alte Nostalgie. Sie kommt immer, wenn man sie am wenigsten braucht.

So schnell es angefangen hat so schnell ist das Spiel auch schon vorbei und ich stehe mit TK und Kari etwas abseits von dem Sportplatz. Das Team meines Bruder hat knapp gewonnen und war nun im Siegesrausch, wollte nichts mehr als zu feiern.

"Und? Wie war ich?"

Ich tue so als ob ich überlegen würde und fange mir dafür, von meinem kleinen Bruder, einen Stoß in meine Seite ein.

"Klasse! Ich könnte so etwas nie. Bin wohl nicht dafür geschaffen."

Sport. Das ist noch nie etwas gewesen, dass mir lag. Zu anstrengend, banal. Doch als ich TK auf dem Feld gesehen habe, da ist mir etwas aufgefallen.

Es machte ihm Spaß, so wie mir die Musik Spaß machte. Es füllte ihn aus. Vielleicht sollte ich meine Prioritäten überdenken und meine Vorurteile gegenüber andere verwerfen. Denn jeder hat etwas in seinem Leben was er braucht um glücklich zu sein. TK, den Basketball, ich die Musik und Yagami? Ja, er hat den Fußball.

Plötzlich kommt TK zu mir und umarmt mich.

Was er jetzt wohl denken mag?

"Ich wollte immer Musiker werden. So wie du aber da es nicht geklappt hat, habe ich mich an Basketball versucht und es hat funktioniert. Du solltest stolz auf mich sein."

Stolz? Ich bin nicht nur stolz auf ihn. Nein, ich beneide ihn um alles was er hat.

Er hat jemanden, den er mag und die diese Gefühle erwidert. Den Sport, Erfolg und keinen, der ihn bei der besten Gelegenheit umbringen will.

Mein kleiner Bruder hat gar keinen Grund mir nachzueifern.

"Das bin ich TK..."

Seine Mitspieler kommen aus der Kabine, rufen TK etwas zu und er bestätigt es durch eine schnelle Geste.

"Kommst du mit? Wir feiern unseren Sieg im "Delicous". Die Fußballmannschaft hat auch gewonnen und wird mit uns feiern. Eine Art Doppelsieg also. Und?"

So sehr ich TK auch liebe aber das kann und will ich nicht tun! Erstens kenne ich die Leute nicht und zweitens habe ich keine Lust darauf Yagami zu sehen. Auf einer Party!

"Ich kann nicht habe noch Bandprobe..."

Seine Enttäuschung ist groß doch er fragt nicht weiter, nein er dreht sich um, läuft zu Kari, die in der Zwischenzeit schon vor zu den anderen gegangen ist, ruft mir noch etwas zu.

"Danke Onii-chan, dass du gekommen bist...wir sehen uns!"

Sicher...

Ich nicke ihm stumm zu und winke. Dann ist er auch schon mit den anderen Spielern verschwunden und ich stehe allein auf dem großen Sportplatz.

Vielleicht sollte ich mich auf was anderes konzentrieren als nur Yagami aus dem Weg zu gehen, Kenji noch mehr zu verärgern und allem Möglichen hinterher zu trauern. Nämlich auf TK. Mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen, mich verhalten wie sich nun mal ein großer Bruder verhält.

Versuchen kann ich es ja...

_Ooooooo_

"Yama-chan..."

Nein! Das kann...darf nicht sein! Warum kommen diejenigen, denen man aus dem Weg geht immer auf einen zu? Kann man dem denn nicht entfliehen? Ich habe es nun schon drei Wochen geschafft und jetzt?

"Yama-chan, so warte doch..."

Dann bleibe ich eben stehen. Ich weiß doch sowieso schon was kommen wird. Aber warum kümmert es Mimi eigentlich was mit mir los ist? Warum freut sie sich nicht einfach das sie mich los ist...

Doch ihr Blick ist alles andere als zufrieden. Er ist traurig, angestrengt und müde. Als hätte sie nächtelang durchgemacht. Aber wieso?

"Kommst du mal kurz mit? Ich muss mit dir reden..."

Reden? Ich will nicht reden. Sie versucht mir nur etwas einzureden was ich verzweifelt verneine!

"O.K."

Draußen auf irgendeiner Bank, unter einem großen Baum, sitzend finde ich mich mit Mimi wieder. Schweigend. Sie wollte reden. Warum sagt sie dann nichts?

"Und?"

Seufzend sucht sie nach den richtigen Worten und scheint sie auch gefunden zu haben, denn sie antwortet mir, leise und zaghaft.

"Warum gehst du uns...und Tai aus dem Weg?"

Hm, das zu erläutern würde zu lange dauern und bestimmt nicht jugendfrei sein...

"Hat nichts mit euch zu tun. Ist nichts wichtiges."

Warum wirkt sie so aufgebracht? Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?

"Einen Kuss nennst du nichts wichtiges? Es ist wichtig und Tai leidet sehr darunter, dass du ihn einfach ignorierst!"

Hä, was läuft den jetzt falsch? Er leidet, weil ich ihn ignoriere? Bin ich ihn irgendeiner Talkshow gelandet? Ich bin der Betroffene und er der Schuldige! Nicht umgekehrt. Die Gute scheint da etwas aber ziemlich miss zu verstehen.

Nun bin ich es, der wütend wird.

"Er ist es, der mich geküsst und dann alles zurückgenommen hat! Ich bin das Opfer! Ich war die ganze Zeit ehrlich zu ihm und er? Er hat mich permanent verarscht. Warum war er so nett zu mir? Um mich aus der Reserve zu locken?"

Das war jetzt sicherlich nicht falsch zu verstehen!

"Er liebt dich. Da ist nur etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit, dass ihn sehr an seinen Gefühlen zu dir zweifeln lässt. Es macht ihm Angst und er weiß nicht wie er damit umgehen soll."

Klar. Toll. Jetzt bin ich der Böse und dass nur weil ich den armen Yagami nicht verstehe, ihn ja so unter Druck gesetzt habe.

"Ich denke ihr seid zusammen? Die ganze Zeit habt ihr es ganz danach aussehen lassen aber ich will ja auch diplomatisch sein. Bitte sage mir was ihn so zweifeln lässt."

Mittlerweile stehe ich ihr gegenüber und sehe sie argwöhnisch an. Sie glaubt doch wohl nicht, dass ich ihr das Alles abnehme?

"Wir sind nicht zusammen...waren es nie. Die Leute haben es missverstanden...", sie stockt und redet leise weiter. Zu leise. Ich verstehe es kaum.

"Mir steht es nicht zu etwas über Tais Vergangenheit zu erzählen. Es sollte an ihm liegen, wenn alte Wunden wieder aufgerissen werden sollen..."

Das reicht! Ich habe keine Lust mehr. Nach diesem letzten Satz wende ich mich schweigend von ihr ab.

"Ich habe Touga. Ich will und werde ihn nicht verletzen..."

Doch auch sie steht auf, ruft mir etwas hinterher.

"Sprich mit ihm. Er hat heute Training. Wer glaubst du hat dir immer geholfen, wenn Kenji hinter dir her war? Wer war der Schatten, der jeden deiner Schritte verfolgte? Bitte gib ihm eine Chance. Keine Nacht vergeht in der er mich nicht anruft..."

Vereinzelt schauen einige der jüngeren Schüler zu uns, doch keiner hat auch nur die geringste Ahnung um was es geht. Sie sehen nur mich, der stillschweigend weg geht und Mimi, die mir etwas verzweifelt zuruft. Doch hat es eine Wirkung?

Vielleicht.

Wenn er es wirklich war, der...

_Oooooooo_

Am Ende der Bandprobe gehe ich zu Touga, flüstere ihm leise etwas zu.

Sein fürsorglicher Blick wandelt sich, wirkt enttäuscht doch auch besorgt.

"Ich warte vor dem Eingang auf dich, ja? Egal wie lange es dauern wird..."

Wieder, wie so oft, kommt nur ein stummes Nicken von mir und er akzeptiert es, gibt mir als alle weg sind, einen Kuss. Wieso lässt er sich nur auf jemanden wie mich ein? Warum sucht er sich nicht einen anderen Jungen, einen, der ihn genauso liebt wie er ihn.

"Weil ich nur dich will.", ruft er mir hinterher und verschwindet im Bandraum.

Kann er Gedanken lesen oder habe ich sie laut ausgesprochen. Na ja, vielleicht liegt es ja daran, dass man mir meine Gedanken neuerdings von der Nase ablesen kann...

Jetzt steht wohl nur noch eine einzige Hürde aus und die würde auf dem Sportplatz auf mich warten, oder eher auf mich stoßen.

_Ooooo_

Ich fange Yagami ab als er gerade frisch geduscht aus der Umkleide kommt. Einige der Spieler laufen an mir vorbei, beachten mich nicht. Doch seine Blicke fallen sofort auf mich, bleiben an mir heften. Wie lange bin ich diesen Augen, aus einem See aus Schokolade, schon aus dem Weg gegangen? Diesem Lächeln, dass jeden und alles dahinschmelzen lässt und dass er mir just in diesem Moment schenkt.

Bevor ich mich von seinen, nicht sehr fairen, Methoden einwickeln lasse, gehe ich zu ihm.

"Wir müssen reden!"

Er nickt und zeigt auf den nun leeren Sportplatz. Worauf wir uns nach ein paar Minuten schweigend gegenüberstehen.

"Warum hast du das alles getan? Warum hast du mich erst geküsst und dann alles zurückgenommen und warum warst du die ganze Zeit so nett zu mir?"

"Ich..."

Kann er mir denn nicht einmal die Wahrheit sagen? Ehrlich zu mir sein.

"Verdammt noch mal sag' mir endlich was dich bedrückt! Ich dachte wir wären Freunde oder bin ich nicht einmal mehr das für dich?"

Wieder bleibt er stumm. Ich habe es versucht...wirklich versucht. Untätigkeit kann mir jetzt keiner mehr vorwerfen.

"Ich liebe dich..."

Ist das alles? Er liebt mich? Toll! Ich auch du Idiot! Doch das Gedachte sage ich nicht. Nein, ich behalte es für mich.

"Ich habe Touga. Er ist mir wichtig und ich..."

Als er merkt, dass ich mich nicht großartig mehr dazu äußere, geht er einen Schritt weiter.

"Du willst alles wissen?"

Stumm nicke ich. Doch auf was will er heraus? Will er mir etwa alles sagen? Warum er so gehandelt, mich so enttäuscht hat?

Doch das was ich höre, lässt mein Herz schneller schlagen und ich komme nicht drum herum mir meine Hand vor meinen Mund zu schlagen.

Wie kann es sein?

"Ich habe einen Menschen getötet!"

**TBC**

Bin ich gemein, oder bin ich gemein? XD Mal sehen was ich mir noch alles einfallen lasse. Also das Ende steht schon so gut wie fest ;-)

Was Yamato in den 3 Wochen alles gemacht hat? Na ja, sich mit TK getroffen, viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht, ebenso mit Touga XD Tai aus dem Weg gegangen und es, zu seiner Verwunderung, auch geschafft. Im Unterricht wird dieser natürlich strikt ignoriert;-)

Kommentare...gebt mir mein alltäglich Brot ;-P


	16. Die Vergangenheit So fern und dennoch

Autor: shine21

Beta: Grinsekater

Disclaimer: Wie immer

**INFO :** Ich habe hier ne lange Zeit nichts mehr geschrieben aber das hatte einen Grund. Ich kam nicht mehr rein und wenn doch dann konnte ich nichts hochladen-.- Wieso auch immer...aber jedesmal gab es irgendwelche Probleme. Hoffentlich klappt es wieder, dann kommen auch neue Kapitel

Ach ja, und ich habe die FF nicht aufgegeben XD Würde ich niemals ;-) Bis bald...

**Kapitel 15**

**'Die Vergangenheit. So fern und dennoch allgegenwärtig.'**

"Ich habe einen Menschen getötet", dieser Satz hallt noch eine ganze Zeit in meinem Kopf. Was meint er damit?

Sieht er in sich den Schuldigen oder ist er der Täter? Aber hatte Touga nicht so etwas in der Richtung angedeutet? Sein Bruder Yuuki, der vor zwei Jahren starb? Hatte Yagami etwas damit zu tun?

"Aber...Wieso?", ist das Einzige was ich noch herauskriege.

Hey, ich wollte eigentlich nur mit ihm sprechen. Mich mit ihm aussprechen. Stattdessen stehe ich sprachlos und irritiert vor ihm und weiß nicht was schlimmer ist. Die Tatsache, dass er mir gerade weiß machen will er habe einen Menschen auf dem Gewissen, oder dass ich mich gerade von ihm einlullen lasse.  
Ich weiß es einfach nicht.

"Es war vor zwei Jahren. Ich..."

Zwei Jahre? Ich erinnere mich an Tougas Worte...schwach aber da ist etwas. Tougas Bruder starb vor zwei Jahren. Ist es das? Kann Yagami nicht loslassen?

"Wir drei waren die besten Freunde. Touga, Yuuki und ich. Wir spielten in einer Mannschaft und gelegentlich machten wir auch Musik...privat bei ihnen zuhause."

Aha, daher also sein 'unentdecktes' musisches Talent. Doch was ist so schlimm gewesen, dass man das Alles aufgibt? Was hat Yuukis Tod nur für eine Auswirkung auf die beiden gehabt?  
In was bin ich da bloß wieder hineingeraten...

Die Antwort auf meine unausgesprochene Frage liefert er mir prompt. Er setzt sich auf die Bank, lehnt sich nach hinten und schließt seine Augen, erzählt weiter.

"Alles lief bestens. Bis zu Yuukis vierzehnten Geburtstag. Wir alle hatten eine riesen Fete für ihn organisiert. Es lief auch alles gut. Na ja, bis...", er stockt und öffnet seine Augen, sieht zu mir.

Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur so viel Traurigkeit in seinem Blick haben? So viel Traurigkeit und Schmerz...

Es muss schwer sein mir das alles zu erzählen. Mir seine ganze Vergangenheit offen zu legen, die er eigentlich vergessen wollte. Aber nicht vergessen konnte...wie denn auch? So etwas konnte, durfte man einfach nicht vergessen.

"Er war schon immer jemand, der seiner Gefühle nie genug Ausdruck verleihen konnte. Yuuki fraß alles in sich rein...ließ es unausgesprochen. Ausgerechnet an diesem Tag hatte er sich vorgenommen mir genau diese offen zu legen. Ich verstehe bis heute nicht warum. Warum musste alles nur so schlimm enden?"

Ich weiß nicht wieso aber ich gehe zu ihm, knie mich hin und sehe ihm tief in seine traurigen braunen Augen, streiche durch seine Haare.

"Du musst nicht weiter erzählen. Ich beginne zu verstehen..."

Ja, er muss mir nicht noch mehr, für ihn, schmerzhafte Erinnerungen darlegen. Ich verstehe, dass er einfach nur Angst hatte. Angst davor, bei mir wieder alles falsch zu machen. Obwohl es mich schon interessieren würde was zwischen den dreien vorgefallen war. Ich und meine verdammte Neugier. Auch, Yagami scheint es zu ahnen und lächelt mich an, redet weiter.  
Hm, vielleicht war es ja an der Zeit, dass er darüber sprechen konnte. Und das wurde ihm nun bewusst. Vielleicht.

"Nein, ich muss es jetzt loswerden...", seufzte er und fuhr fort. Leise und seine Stimme zitterte etwas.

"An jenem Abend vor zwei Jahren hatte er mir gestanden, dass er schwul sei und in mich verliebt ist. Ich wusste nicht was ich davon halten sollte. Wir waren die besten Freunde. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass seine Gefühle über Freundschaft hinaus gehen würden. Nie. Ich hatte ihn nur sprachlos angesehen, einige Zeit nichts gesagt. Es war nicht so, dass ich ihn für seine Neigung verurteilte. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich fühle ja genauso, nur nicht dasselbe wie er für mich, für ihn. Er nahm es falsch auf, dachte ich würde ihn nun nicht mehr als meinen Freund akzeptieren und lief raus. Touga hatte davon nichts gewusst und ich habe ihm auch nichts davon gesagt. Doch dann kam das Endspiel der Meisterschaft und alles schien wie vorher. Aber..."

Ich kann mir schon denken was passiert ist. Doch ich lasse alles unausgesprochen und warte darauf, dass er es mir erzählt. Verständnisvoll sehe ich ihn an, lehne mich an ihn.

"Ich weiß nicht wieso aber er spielte als ginge es um sein Leben. Vielleicht wollte er mir etwas beweisen, war sauer auf mich oder konnte nur so Dampf ablassen. Aber...er hatte ein schwaches Herz und hätte sowieso nur eine Halbzeit mitspielen dürfen. Da er sich aber so verausgabt hatte lief letztendlich alles darauf hinaus, dass er kurz vor dem Halbzeitpfiff auf dem Platz zusammenbrach. Touga wurde sofort ausgewechselt und ich als Kapitän musste die zweite Halbzeit noch spielen, bevor ich dann zu ihm konnte..."

Was? Sind das Tränen? Weint er etwa? Aber.  
Sachte streiche ich ihm über seinen Rücken. War ich denn wirklich die ganze Zeit über blind? So egoistisch zu denken, dass nur ich Probleme hätte? Ja, vielleicht liegt darin der Grund für meine Misere...mein Pech mit anderen.

"Er starb als ich bei ihm ankam. Ich konnte ihm gerade noch sagen, dass es mir leid tut und er schaute mich nur lächelnd an. Da ist er es, der stirbt und dann lächelt er mich auch noch an. Denjenigen, der für das alles verantwortlich ist. Touga hat recht, immer, wenn ich mit jemandem zusammen bin verletze ich ihn...Es war meine Schuld, dass Yuuki starb und es ist meine Schuld, dass du mich hasst. Aber ich hatte Angst. Angst davor, dass es genauso enden könnte wie mit Yuuki."

Nun ist er es, der sich zu mir herumdreht, leise auflacht. Es ist ein gequältes Lachen. Ein Lachen über sich und der Zwecklosigkeit, dessen was geschehen ist.

Touga gibt ihm die Schuld daran. Doch wie kann Yagami an so etwas Schuld sein? Hatte es Yuuki nicht ganz allein zu verantworten? Wollte dieser nicht, dass sich Yagami schuldig fühlt. Vielleicht als eine Art Strafe?

"Aber wieso gibt dir Touga die Schuld daran? Wieso..."

"Er hat Yuukis Tagebuch gefunden. Dort stand alles über mich und seine Gefühle. Touga sieht in mir die Ursache für Yuukis Tod und er hat nicht einmal unrecht. Ich hätte es ahnen müssen...ihn nicht aufstellen dürfen. Anscheinend bin ich dazu verdammt alles falsch zu machen.", unterbricht er mich und verteidigt Touga.

Hm, er hält doch noch an ihrer damaligen Freundschaft fest, hat ihn nicht vergessen. Aber diese Schuldgefühle dürfte niemand haben, nicht jemand, der so darunter leidet.

"Mimi hat mir sehr geholfen, wurde zu einer sehr guten Freundin. Ich vertraue ihr alles an. Sora ist erst vor zwei Jahren wieder nach Tokio gekommen, da sie mit ihrer Mutter nach Frankreich gegangen war. Als sie von Yuukis Tod erfuhr, war sie die Einzige, die mich nicht dafür verantwortlich gemacht hat. Im Grunde hatte sie es schon geahnt. Sie fressen dieselben Zweifel auf wie mich."

Sein Gesicht wird ernst, erwartungsvoll und er schaut mich an. So eindringlich.

"Bitte Yama-chan, du musst mir glauben. Das alles...ich habe es noch nicht überwunden. Es ist..."

Doch jetzt bin ich es, der ihn unterbricht. Nein, ich will nichts mehr hören. Will keine weiteren Details aus seiner schmerzvollen Vergangenheit. Sie sollte ruhen. Yuuki soll ruhen. Ich bin nicht wie Yuuki. Ich habe ihn verstanden und werde ihm seine Tat mir gegenüber verzeihen. Denn jetzt weiß ich den Grund dafür. Weiß endlich, dass es nicht an mir liegt. Hätte er es auch mit Yuuki getan, so wäre vielleicht alles gekommen. Aber ist es nicht die Vergangenheit, die jemandem wie mir die Zukunft ebnet? Alles hat seinen Grund...vielleicht auch Yuukis Tod. Es mag vielleicht egoistisch klingen aber hat die Wahrheit nicht immer etwas egoistisches an sich?

"Findest du nicht, dass du genug gelitten hast. Du wirst Yuuki nie vergessen und das ist auch gut so aber es ist an der Zeit neu anzufangen und die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen. Gebe dir selbst und anderen eine Chance..."

Ich beuge mich vor und gebe ihm einen Kuss auf seine Wange. Als ich mich jedoch von ihm entferne will, zieht er mich zu sich. Seine Lippen liegen auf meinen. So süß, so warm...so verboten und doch.  
Auch wenn ich es nicht darf, lasse ich mich für diesen kurzen Augenblick von ihm einnehmen.

"Gibst du mir eine Chance?", fragt er mich als wir uns voneinander lösen. So ein bittender Unterton ist in seiner Stimme. So flehend.

Nein, ich kann...darf nicht darauf eingehen. Ja, ich will. Ich wollte es schon die ganze Zeit aber nun ist Touga an meiner Seite. Er liebt mich und ich will ihn nicht enttäuschen. Will nicht, dass er sich nur als einen Ersatz sieht...doch ist er das nicht? Habe ich ihm nicht gesagt, dass ich ihn ausnutze? Ich muss mit ihm reden. Es muss ein Ende haben.

Diese Gewissensbisse und Zweifel müssen endlich ein Ende haben! Mir kommt auch eine Idee. Etwas, mit dem beiden Seiten geholfen werden kann. Ich kann nicht mit Yagami zusammen sein aber Touga etwas vormachen kann ich auch nicht mehr.

Langsam wende ich mich von Yagami ab, erwidere seinen verwirrten Blick entschuldigend.

"Es tut mir leid. Wirklich. Aber ich muss es erst mit Touga klären und außerdem ist da einfach noch zu viel anderes...zu.."

Nun bin ich es, der den Rückzieher macht. Yagami sitzt immer noch auf der Bank, ich spüre seinen fragenden Blick auf mir. Sie drohen mich zu durchbohren...so intensiv spüre ich es. Das Einzige, an das ich jetzt denken kann ist Touga und meine Frage, wie er wohl mit meiner Entscheidung klar kommt. Wir sind nicht sehr lange zusammen. Ein paar Wochen und doch hat sich etwas wie Vertrauen gebildet. Vertrauen, welches ich um nichts auf der Welt missen würde.

OooooOooooO

"Yama-chan? Wolltest du nicht erst in einer Stunde kommen?"

Besorgt bittet Touga mich hinein. Als ich mich umsehe merke ich, dass seine Eltern schon wieder nicht da sind. Hm, das kommt irgendwie sehr häufig vor. Immer, wenn ich bei im bin, sind sie entweder am Gehen oder sind bereits weg. Sind wohl sehr beschäftigt.

"Wir müssen reden..."

Ein milder Duft von Vanille und Minze steigt mir in die Nase. Tougas Duft. Zweifel überkommen mich. Zweifel darüber ob ich das wirklich tun sollte aber letztendlich verändert sich der Weg, den ich vor mir sehe nicht. Er bleibt gleich, zeigt nur in eine Richtung und die geht garantiert nicht zurück. Nur vorwärts.

Ich setze mich auf sein Bett, schaue ihm zu wie er herein kommt und sich neben mich setzt, mich erwartungsvoll ansieht. Dan beginne ich zu erzählen. Alles was ich über ihn und Yagami nun weiß. Über Yuuki und dessen Tod. Als ich fertig bin senkt er seinen Blick, will sich von mir abwenden, doch ich lasse ihm nicht die Chance dazu. Nein, diesmal will ich es endlich wissen.

"Tai ist an Yuukis Tod Schuld...", beginnt er leise und seine Stimme beginnt zu zittern.

"Ich habe Yuukis Tagebuch gefunden und es gelesen. Jede einzelne Zeile bestand aus seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen für Tai. Seit er ihm mit zwölf begegnet war hatte er nur ihn im Kopf. Er bewunderte ihn regelrecht...das wusste ich zwar aber ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass es über diese Bewunderung hinausging. Yama-chan..."

Wieder kann ich ihm nur schweigend zuhören. Ich kann ihm einfach nichts sagen. Wieso lassen es Menschen nur zu, dass andere wegen ihnen leiden? Warum hatte Yuki sein Leben vorzeitig beendet? Er hatte doch bestimmt gewusst, dass sein Herz es nicht aushalten würde.  
Warum hatte er ihre Freundschaft nur so leichtsinnig aufs Spiel gesetzt?

"...er verletzt andere. Immer, wenn er mit jemandem zusammen ist..."

Nein, er soll aufhören damit! Er soll aufhören Yagami für alles verantwortlich zu machen. Es ist an der Zeit der Wahrheit ins Auge zu sehen. Keiner ist Schuld an der Entscheidung eines anderen Menschen. Über Leben und Tod entscheidet doch letztendlich jeder selbst.

"Nein. Hör auf dir einzureden, dass er an allem Schuld ist! Bitte Touga, willst du mir etwa sagen, dass du das alles nicht auch vermisst. Seine Nähe, eure Freundschaft? Yuuki ist nicht mehr da und du kannst es nicht rückgängig machen in dem du Yagami die Schuld an allem gibst und ihn hasst. Irgendwann muss das ein Ende haben."

Verwirrt. Ja, so muss er sich jetzt fühlen. Genauso verwirrt wie ich es war als ich davon erfuhr. Mir ist es so unklar.  
Auch ich habe Probleme, auch ich habe mir etwas eingeredet. Und? Letztendlich hat genau das alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Man darf sich nichts einreden. Wenn man einen Entschluss fasst sollte man dahinter stehen...

"Aber Yama..."

Meine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt, sehe ich ihn liebevoll an.

"Touga ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen. Es hat weder etwas mit dir noch mit Yagami zu tun, sondern vielmehr mit mir. Ich will mich nicht mehr verstecken, ich will niemandem mehr weh tun oder ihn ausnutzen. Es geht einfach nicht mehr..."

Ich lehne mich zu ihm und gebe ihm einen sanften und dennoch intensiven Kuss. Wie sehr ich die beiden mag ist ihnen vielleicht nicht einmal bewusst. Sie bedeuten mir sehr viel. Vielleicht hatte Yuuki auch so gedacht. Jedoch hatte er nicht das Glück jemanden wie Touga zu haben, der ihm die Liebe geben konnte, die er brauchte. Genauso sanft wie ich meine Lippen auf seine gelegt hatte, löse ich mich wieder von ihm.

"Ich liebe dich...und ich glaube auch, dass ich immer noch so für Yagami fühle aber...Ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein während ich dieselben Gefühle auch für ihn habe. Ich will euch nicht verlieren. Ihr seid für mich in erster Linie sehr gute Freunde. Und ich werde nicht denselben Fehler begehen wie Yuuki. Ich werde nie wieder denken, dass alles zwecklos erscheint. Ich habe so viele Menschen, die mir wichtig sind und denen ich etwas bedeute, dass ich nie alleine sein werde. Also..."

Warum muss er mich nur so ansehen? So traurig. Genauso wie Yagami. Die beiden haben doch mehr gemein als sie wahrhaben wollen.

In mir bildet sich ein Gedanke. Ein Wunsch. Obwohl hier in Tokio all die Menschen sind, die mir wichtig und kostbar erschein, ist da dieser Drang hier weg zu wollen. Weg von allem. Ich weiß nicht wieso aber dieser Gedanke erscheint mir nicht mehr so fremd. Mrs. Takata hatte mich darauf angesprochen. Einen Austausch nach Deutschland.  
Abstand würde mir vielleicht gut tun. Abstand von allen...

"Lasst mir einfach Zeit, ja?"

Schweigend nickt er und sieht zu mir. Nun habe ich endlich begriffen, was ich an den beiden habe. Sie geben mir so viel und ich? Ich kann ihnen so wenig zurück geben. So wenig...

Nun steht nur noch meine Erklärung für Yagami aus. Wird er sie verstehen? Hm, ich hoffe es...

Ich darf mich nicht von seinen Augen verführen und von seinem süßen Lächeln umstimmen lassen. Da wären meine ganzen guten Vorsätze umsonst. Aber habe ich nicht immer gesagt, dass ich schwach wäre?

Mir ist noch gar nicht bewusst wie schwach...

TBC

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. Jetzt wurde wenigstens was aufgelöst aber nur soviel verrate ich: Yama-chan wird es nicht leicht haben im nächsten Kapitel und Kenji gibt es schließlich auch noch. Ein Rating kommt vor, welches ich am Anfang genannt habe, Gewalt. Und der Arme wird wirklich nichts zu lachen habe-.-


	17. Flucht

Autor: shine21

Beta: Grinsekater/ Kakumei

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: Lime, Gewalt (aber in Grenzen), Drama

INFO: Es hat lange gedauert aber ich hatte viel Stress in der Zwischenzeit, dann wurden meine sämtlichen Kapitel wieder einmal gelöscht, weil ich meinen PC formatieren musste und die Daten vorher nicht abspeichern konnte. Dann gingen meine Ideen flöten und eines folgte dem anderen.Aber jetzt habe ich endlich das Kapitel fertig, es ist eine Art Übergangkapitel. Außerdem wollte meine Kapitel nicht hochladen O.o Na ja, ich hoffe, dass es bald wieder funktioniert, würde gerne wieder was hochladen ;-)

**Resumee:**

Yamato hat so einiges über Tai erfahren und befindet sich in einer sehr heiklen Situation.  
Bei Tai bleiben, oder doch bei Touga? Letztendlich entscheidet er sich dafür, bei keinem von beiden zu bleiben. Touga ist der Erste, der von dieser Entscheidung weiß.  
Nun bleibt nur noch Tai aus, und insgeheim weiß Yamato schon wie dieses Treffen ausgehen wird.  
Er hat die Wahl. Nach Deutschland gehen, oder in Japan bleiben...Bei Tai.

Doch wie sooft im Leben kommt alles anders als gedacht. Ein Erlebnis kann alles ändern, kann manchmal vielleicht sogar die Antwort auf eine Frage sein, die nur eine einzige zulässt.

**Kapitel 16**

**"Flucht..."**

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight_

(Evanescence; My last breath)

Ich werde mit ihm reden. Aber wie?  
Hat es überhaupt einen Sinn? Bitte lass es einen Sinn haben.  
Ich brauche einen um weiterzumachen, um zu ihm gehen zu können.

Es dauert nicht lange, da stehe ich bereits an seiner Haustür.  
Ist er alleine? Ist Kari bei ihm? Sind seine Eltern da?

Bei meinem Glück ist er es nicht...

Seufzend klopfe ich erst zaghaft an, dann will ich es noch einmal versuchen, doch die Tür wird aufgerissen und als hätte er es geahnt, sieht Yagami mich an.

Hat er etwa die ganze Zeit auf mich gewartet?  
Woher wusste er, dass ich zu ihm komme?  
Der Junge verwirrt mich immer mehr... immer aufs Neue, verwundert mich seine Art, sein ganzes Verhalten.

"Kann ich reinkommen?"

Er nickt nur, greift nach meinem Arm und zieht mich zu sich rein. Die Tür wird zugeschlagen und ich finde mich in seinem Zimmer wieder. Er lehnt sich an die Wand und sieht zu mir, während ich, etwas irritiert wie ich zugeben muss, einfach nur dastehe und mich umsehe.

"Zu welchem Entschluss bist du gekommen?"

Na ja, Entschluss kann man das nicht nennen.  
Dennoch, etwas muss ich ja sagen, also mache ich den Anfang und lasse seine Reaktion darauf einfach auf mich zukommen. Verdammt, warum bin ich auf einmal so unsicher?

"Ähem, na ja, ich... ich werde für einige Zeit weggehen, denke ich. Ich... kann so nicht weitermachen. Nicht mit euch beiden und..."

Was? Warum stößt er sich von der Wand ab?  
Ok, weiter würde ich nicht kommen, wenn ich an Flucht denken sollte.  
So viel zu dem Thema.  
Leicht ducke ich mich, da ich annehme, dass Yagami langsam der Geduldsfaden reißt. Also, an seiner Stelle würde er mir reißen. Aber nichts. Es kommt nichts.

Er steht nur vor mir, sieht auf mich herab und...  
... schweigt.  
Warum schweigt er? Warum schreit er mich nicht an? Fragt mich was das alles soll?

Ich sollte nicht immer von mir auf andere schließen.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass es damit getan ist? Ich meine es ernst mit dem was ich gesagt habe und..."

Bitte lass ihn jetzt nicht das tun, nach was es aussieht, dass er es tut...  
Bitte lass es nur ein böser, OK, böse wäre etwas zu viel... Traum sein.

Aber es ist kein Traum und das wird mir bewusst als er seine Hände auf meine Schultern legt, sie sanft drückt und sich zu mir herunterbeugt.

"...ich lasse dich nicht mehr gehen. So viel steht fest. Einen Fehler macht man nur einmal. Ich werde ihn nicht wiederholen."

"Aber..."

"Yama, das was ich jetzt tun werde, werde ich garantiert niemals zurücknehmen. Das garantiere ich dir!"

Aber was? Ich kann gar nicht mehr schnell genug darüber nachdenken, da liegen seine warmen Lippen auf meinen. Wie bei unserem ersten Kuss. Doch diesmal ist dieser nicht zaghaft. Nein, er ist verlangend und begierig.  
Leicht öffne ich meinen Mund und spüre wie seine Zunge sanft die meinige anstupst.

Meine Hände wandern wie von selbst zu seinem Nacken, drücken ihn so noch mehr an mich.

Was tue ich hier eigentlich? Betrüge ich Touga? Betrüge ich mich selbst?  
Wer weiß das schon...  
Ich will das doch gar nicht.  
Oder? Ich wollte ihm doch nur sagen, dass ich sozusagen allem ein Ende setzen will. Mit ihm und Touga.  
Warum lande ich dann in so einer Situation?  
Ich bin wirklich leicht rumzukriegen. Yagami brauch nur mal nen ganzen Satz rauszubringen und ich lasse mich davon einnehmen und völlig überrumpeln.

Das Einzige, was ich noch bewusst wahrnehme, bevor sich mein Hirn abschaltet und sich auf diese sanften Berührungen einlässt ist, dass es die ganze Zeit ersehnt war und dieser Moment jetzt endlich da ist.

Ich werde ihn ewig andauern lassen. Auch, wenn es nur ein unerfüllter Wunsch sein wird.

OooooOoooo

Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wann Tai es geschafft hat mich auszuziehen, aber nun liege ich völlig nackt auf seinem Bett und er befindet sich über mir gebeugt. Seine braunen Augen sehen mich lustverhangen an und ich nehme an, dass ich ihn nicht minder schwummrig ansehe. Während wir uns immer stürmischer küssen, gar nicht voneinander ablassen können, spüre ich seine großen, kräftigen Hände wie sie meine Seiten entlang fahren... mir einen wohligen Schauer bescheren und ein leises Stöhnen entlocken.

Alles in mir schreit nach ihm, alles in mir will ihn...  
Ich zeige es ihm, in dem ich mich leicht anhebe, mein Bein leicht anwinkle.

Werden wir nach dem Ganzen überhaupt noch wissen was wir getan haben?  
Oder ist es wie nach einem Rausch?  
Wird alles weg sein? Alles nur wie in einem Traum?  
Man erinnert sich schwach daran, weiß aber an sich nicht um was es ging.  
Doch an eines werde ich mich wohl erinnern.  
Das ich zum ersten Mal seinen Namen ausspreche...  
Wird es so bleiben?

Ich wollte mich noch nie festlegen lassen.

"Tai..."

Das Aussprechen seines Namens lässt ihn kurz zu mir aufschauen und lächeln. Dann macht er weiter mit dem, womit er gerade, zu meinem Missfallen, aufgehört hatte.

Seine Zunge fährt neckend an meinem Hals herab und hinterlässt eine feuchte Spur, hinterlässt kleine Beweise.  
Es fühlt sich an, als seien seine Hände überall, als würde jeder Fleck, den er berührt, verbrennen.  
So heiß.

Was ist nur mit mir los?  
Das ist doch bei Gott nicht mein erstes Mal.  
Und doch ist das ganze etwas besonderes. So intensiv...

"Vertraust du mir?"

Was für eine Frage. Sanft sehe ich ihm in die Augen als er sich mit den Händen neben mir abstützt und grinse ihn dann breit an.

"Würde ich hier liegen, wenn ich es nicht tun würde?"

Ja, das ist es, was mich von Anfang an bezaubert hatte.  
Dieses Lächeln, das mehr aussagt als jedes Wort.

Bevor ich jedoch etwas darauf erwidern kann liegen seine Lippen auf meinen.  
Ich korrigiere mich.

Nicht nur seine Augen sehen aus wie Schokolade. Nein, alles an ihm schmeckt sogar danach.

Ist es ein Fehler was ich gerade zulasse?  
Wo sind die Antworten auf die Fragen, welche ich mir vorhin gestellt habe?  
Alle weg? Niemals da? Soll das denn hier eine der Antworten sein?

Wenn ja, dann hoffe ich, dass ich einmal keinen Fehler mache...  
Dass ich ihm vertrauen kann, ohne enttäuscht zu werden.  
Dass ich einfach nur glücklich bin.

Aber wäre ich wirklich ich, wenn ich einmal einfach nur Glück habe?

Ich habe Angst vor dieser Frage, die ich mir immer und immer wieder stelle.  
Selbst als mich Empfindungen überkommen, die ich selbst mit Touga nicht gespürt habe...

Selbst als ich Tai in mir spüre, ihn fest mit meinen Armen umschlinge und ihn noch mehr an mich drücke.  
Es ist nicht mein erstes Mal, aber ich kann sagen, dass es das Schönste ist.

Für diesen einen Moment ist es so, als ob wir einfach zusammengehören...  
Wenn ich ihn schmecke, ihn spüre...ihn fühle.  
All das ist etwas, dass ich so intensiv tue als ob es mich in den Wahnsinn treibt.  
Wie von selbst hebt sich mein erhitzter Körper, nähert sich Tais und ich höre seinen schnellen Herzschlag, der meinen immer mehr gleicht.

Wenn das ein Fehler ist, dann sollten wir ihn definitiv wiederholen...  
Nichts kann gleichzeitig schöner und verbotener sein als das...

Langsam fange ich sogar an meine Hüften zu bewegen, spüre immer mehr, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern kann...bei keinem von uns beiden.

Als wir beide es dann letztendlich nicht mehr aushalten können, besteht nur ein einzelner Wunsch.  
Ein Wunsch, der wohl von beiden Seiten besteht...

Dieser Moment soll einfach nur für immer bleiben, sich immer wiederholen und niemals zu Ende sein.

Aber wie alles im Leben kommt es erstens anders als gedacht und dreimal schlimmer...  
Wie sehr ich doch hoffe, dass es einmal nicht so sein wird, sondern dass ich nur so in Tais Armen bleiben kann, an seine Brust gelehnt, ihn immer noch in mir spürend und nie mehr gehen lassend.

Ein Wunsch wie in einer Schnulze...  
Ein Moment wie in einer Schnulze...

Aber hoffentlich mit einem Happy End wie in einer Schnulze...

Ooooooo

**Eine neue Zeit bricht an..**.

Hat sich etwas seit dieser gemeinsamen Nacht verändert?  
Außer, dass nun schon eine Woche her ist und ich immer noch nicht bei meiner Lehrerin war um ihr zu sagen, dass ich nach Deutschland gehen werde?

Nein, es hat sich nicht sonderlich viel verändert.  
Ich bin Tai gegenüber offener, bleibe bei ihm, wenn wir Pause haben. Lache mit ihm und seinen Freunden und habe sogar Touga dazu gebracht, dass er sich ab und zu dazustellt und mehr als nur ein Wort mit allen spricht.

Alles an sich sehr idyllisch. Es kann gar nicht besser kommen.  
Aber wenn man so denkt, dann kommt es zwar nicht besser, aber um das dreifache schlimmer...

Mir bleibt nicht mehr all zu viel Zeit um mich zu entscheiden. Will ich nach Deutschland zu diesem Austausch oder bleibe ich hier? Hier wo momentan alles mehr als gut läuft. Bei Tai... der mich liebt, es mir zeigt, mir das gibt nach dem ich mich gesehnt habe.

Ich werde das Gefühl jedoch nicht los, das etwas fehlt. Dass ich mir immer noch etwas vormache. Immer, wenn ich Touga sehe, schmerzt etwas in mir. Immer, wenn ich Kari sehe, wie sie mich und ihren Bruder traurig beobachtet, schmerzt etwas in mir...

Immer, wenn ich bei Tai bin, seine liebevollen Augen mich mustern, seine Arme sachte über meinen Rücken streichen... da schmerzt etwas in mir.

Was ist das für ein Schmerz?  
Was will er mir sagen?

Was auch immer.  
Ein neuer Auftritt steht an.  
Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie die anderen reagieren, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass ich vielleicht nach Deutschland gehen werde. Shin fesselt mich wahrscheinlich an den Stuhl und lässt mich nicht gehen.

Noch haben wir ja zwei Wochen Zeit.  
Ist eine lange Zeit, wenn man so darüber nachdenkt.  
Und heute ,übernachte' ich wieder bei Tai.  
Hat schon was gutes, wenn die Eltern von einem dauernd unterwegs sind.

Etwas gutes, wenn man davon absieht, dass seine Schwester es wohl nicht so toll findet.

Nichtsdestotrotz mache ich mich lieber mal auf den Weg.  
Trotzdem kommt es mir so vor als hätte ich etwas vergessen...  
Als hätte ich jemanden vergessen.

Da ich mich plötzlich, sprichwörtlich, mit dem Rücken zur Wand sehe, erkenne ich auch die Ursache dafür.  
Kenji.  
Ich wusste doch, dass ich was vergessen habe.

Tai hatte zwar gesagt, dass ich mir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen brauche.  
Aber irgendwie kann ich das jetzt nicht so ganz glauben.  
Denn die Augen meines, etwa 1.90m großen, Gegenüber sehen alles andere als so aus, dass er nur mit mir reden will.

Ich schaue mich hilfesuchend um und sehe, dass diesmal garantiert keiner kommen wird um mir zu helfen.  
Tai ist Zuhause und wartet auf mich.  
Touga ist noch bei der Probe...  
Und ich? Ich bin in irgendeiner Seitengasse und sehe in das sabbernde Gesicht eines Vollidioten.  
Tolle Aussichten. So viel dazu, dass alles besser wird...

"Ich hab mir das schon lange genug angesehen. Jetzt wird abgerechnet, Ishida!"

Ich korrigiere. Kein Vollidiot. Er ist ein sadistischer Vollidiot!  
Vielleicht ist es wirklich das Beste, darauf nichts zu erwidern, lieber zu schweigen.  
Hoffen wir es...

"Fällt dir da keines deiner ach so sarkastischen Kommentare ein?"

Eines muss sein. Sonst wäre ich nicht ich.  
Auch, wenn das womöglich ein großer Fehler ist.

"Leider ja. Lass mich los und geh zu deinem Therapeuten. Der freut sich über nen bisschen psychopathische Gesellschaft. Ich hab noch was anderes zu tun, als mir dein Geheule anzuhören."

Hab ich jemals den Beweis gesucht, dass ich lebensmüde bin, so habe ich diesen jetzt.  
Das Letzte was ich noch definitiv sehen kann, als seine Faust auf mich zuschellt, ist sein breites Grinsen.

"Ishida, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du dir wünschen, du hättest Tai niemals kennen gelernt!"

Wenn ich jemals versucht habe dieses Riesenbaby zu verstehen dann war es jetzt.  
Wirklich. Ich versuche wirklich zu verstehen, warum er jedes Mal permanent da ist, wo er nicht sein sollte.  
Warum er es immer und immer wieder auf mich abgesehen hat.

Woran liegt es?  
Liegt es an mir? Daran, dass ich ihn das erste Mal, als ich ihn sah, angerempelt habe?  
An so etwas Triviales kann es doch gar nicht liegen.  
Aber an etwas beginne ich mich zu erinnern. Bei jedem unserer Treffen fiel Tais Name...

Sollte es wirklich nur an ihm liegen?  
War Kenji letztendlich einfach nur eifersüchtig auf mich?  
Ist die Antwort auf das alles wirklich so banal?

Doch meine Gedanken über das Ganze werden durch das Gefühl des Schmerzes abgelöst.  
Ich spüre nach einiger Zeit nichts mehr.  
Nehme nur peripher die Worte von ihm wahr.

Irgendetwas von ,Der Spaß fängt erst an'...  
Ja, Spaß... ich wusste doch, dass ich da was falsch verstanden habe.  
Ich habe gar keine Schmerzen, das bilde ich mir nur ein...

Und es stimmt.  
Ich merke nichts mehr.

Meine Augen fallen zu, während ich meine Hände schützend vor mein Gesicht halte, und alles wird mit einem Male ganz ruhig.

Nur sein letzter Kommentar nehme ich noch wahr, ehe alles so dunkel wird und ich gar nichts mehr hören oder sehen kann.

Nur dieser Schmerz bleibt...  
Dieser Schmerz, den ich nicht erklären kann.

"Verschwinde, oder das nächste Mal kommst du nicht mehr so glimpflich davon..."

Verschwinden?  
Ja, vielleicht wäre es das Beste.  
Einfach weg. Von allem. Von ihm...  
Aber eine Flucht bleibt eine Flucht, egal wie man sie nennt oder sich schön reden will.

Eine Flucht.  
Doch vor wem fliehe ich wirklich?

TBC 


	18. Entscheidungen

Autor:Shine21

Beta: Wer will, soll sich melden

Rating: Lemon, Drama...ganz fette Drama Warnung und Depri!

**Kapitel 18**

**"Entscheidungen..."**

_but I fear_

_I have nothing to give_

_I have so much_

_to lose here in this lonely place_

_tangled up in our embrace_

_there's nothing I'd like better than_

_to fall_

_but I fear_

_I have nothing to give._

_I have so much to lose._

_I have nothing to give._

_We have so much to lose.._.

(©Sarah McLachlan 'Fear')

* * *

Die Dunkelheit dauerte nicht lange an.

Sie kam so schnell und war so kurz wie der Moment in dem sich mein ganzes Leben, meine ganze Zukunft entschieden hatte.

Das Einzige woran ich dachte, der Einzige an den ich dachte, war letztendlich nicht derjenige, den ich sah als ich kurz die Augen aufgemacht und gleich wieder geschlossen hatte…

Es war nicht Tai…es war nicht Touga und es war zum Glück auch nicht Kenji.

_„TK?"_

So schnell und so leise diese Worte herauskommen, so schnell gehen sie wieder und mein Mund bleibt zu…sollte für einige Zeit geschlossen bleiben.

Wenn ich an diesen Moment zurückdenke…dann wird mir einiges klar.

Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt sah ich nur meinen kleinen Bruder, wie er über mich gebeugt war, mich aus traurigen und besorgten Augen ansah…sogar weinte.

_Little Crybaby_, so habe ich ihn immer genannt als er klein war und daran wird sich wohl auch nie was ändern.

Ich muss gelächelt haben, denn TK sieht mich verwirrt an, ehe meine Augen wieder zufielen. Ich hörte nur noch Schritte, Stimmen, spüre wie mich jemand hochhebt.

Vielleicht war es letztendlich doch nicht so schlecht, dass ich Kenji begegnet bin…

Denn endlich bin ich mir selbst in dieser Situation über etwas im Klaren geworden.

Selbst eine Flucht vor mir selbst…

Ist manchmal unausweichlich.

**~~Erzählwechsel Anfang~~**

Etwas zerbrach in jedem als sie Matt so vorfanden.

Dieser lag nun seit einem Tag schlafend im Krankenhaus.

Wer es auch war, der ihn so zugerichtet hatte, er hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er dessen Gesicht unberührt gelassen…fast unberührt.

Seine geschlossenen Augen zierten einen blauen bis grünen Rand und die Wangen waren angeschwollen aber mehr war nicht zu sehen.

Doch die Verletzungen, welche man nicht sehen konnte waren die schlimmsten.

Tai stand nur zitternd an der Tür und hatte dieses Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, das er bereits kannte.

Schuld. Angst…Unmengen von Angst…und diese Zweifel, dass es nur irgendein Fremder war, der etwas gegen Matts hübsches Gesicht hatte.

Touga stand neben ihm. Sie waren noch lange nicht dort wo sie noch vor ein paar Jahren waren aber der Ältere konnte nicht anders als seine Hand an die Schulter des Braunhaarigen zu legen und diesen seufzend anzusehen.

Jeder Einzelne, der in diesem Zimmer stand, davor oder darin gab sich die Schuld an dem Geschehenen und die einzige Frage blieb auch bei Tai.

Warum waren sie nicht da? Warum ausgerechnet Matt?

Warum…

Warum war es TK, der ihn fand?

Warum war es nur der Jüngere, der sich an dem Tag Sorgen machte?

Dieses eigenartige Gefühl hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte und Matt auf dem Boden liegend, zusammengekrümmt und halb tot vorfand?

Fragen über Fragen aber zu wenig Antworten.

Die Zeit verging und der Tag neigte sich seinem Ende zu…aus dem Tag wurde eine

Woche und am Ende dieser Woche war es als Matt die Augen wieder öffnete.

Blinzelnd und die Hand vor sein Gesicht halten wollend weil alles so hell war, merkte der Blonde, dass er es nicht konnte. Jemand hielt seine Hand fest…zu fest.

Tai. Er schlief tief und fest, merkte nicht einmal, dass seine Hand leicht gedrückt wurde.

**~~Erzählwechsel Ende~~**

Er muss die ganze Zeit wach geblieben sein wegen mir.

Typisch…warum nur?

Aber die Antwort weiß ich natürlich schon. Ich hätte genauso gehandelt, wenn er an meiner Stelle gewesen wäre.

Seufzend richte ich mich auf, es bleibt jedoch nur bei dem Versuch, da sich jede einzelne Faser meines Körpers plötzlich bemerkbar macht und weh tut.

Und was noch besser ist. Tai wird wach und öffnet die Augen, ist in sekundenschnelle aufgesprungen und sieht mich verdattert an.

_„Yama-chan…du…"_, fassungslos war sein Blick und noch verwirrter seine Ausdrucksweise.

Immerhin hatte er wahrscheinlich gedacht, ich wache nie wieder auf.

Doch ehe ich etwas darauf erwidern kann öffnet sich die Tür und TK stürmt hinein.

Mein kleiner und doch großer Bruder. Also, war er es doch, den ich als letztes gesehen habe…derjenige, der als einziger gekommen war…

_„Du bist wach. Endlich. Endlich…ich habe schon gedacht, dass du nie mehr aufwachen willst…"_

Wollen ist gut. Eigentlich hätte ich liebend gern für immer geschlafen.

Keinen Schmerz, keine Schuld und vor allem keine Psychos mehr um sich herum wie diesen Kenji.

Allein die Erinnerung an ihn lässt mich erzittern…aus Wut vor meiner eigenen Schwäche.

Tai löst sich von mir bzw. von meiner Hand und steht auf, in seinem Blick sehe ich vielerlei. Sie sind nicht mehr so zuversichtlich wie sie es immer waren. Irgendwie wirken sie matt auf mich.

Als ich zur Tür sehe, stehen dort noch mehr Personen. Meine Mutter…mein Vater. Sie haben es wirklich geschafft zu kommen? Zusammen?

Eigentlich müsste ich dafür schon wieder einschlafen und es dabei belassen. Das ist einfach zu irreal, als dass ich es glauben würde.

Aber meine Freunde sind auch da. Ich denke, dass es Freunde sind, immerhin sind sie es ja in der Zeit mit Tai geworden. Mimi…Sora, alle sind da auch Touga, der mir einen besorgten Blick zuwirft und lächelt.

Wenn ich es mir alles so ansehe.

Ist es wirklich gut gewesen aufzuwachen?

Für wen? Für mich? Für sie?

Oder doch nur für Tai?

Ach, am liebsten würde ich einfach wieder in mein Bett zurückfallen, die Augen schließen und wieder von etwas träumen, das niemals sein wird. Einer schönen

Zukunft mit Tai, Freunden und einer Sicherheit, die nicht nur ich mir geben kann.

Doch lassen wir die Träume von einer besseren Zukunft und sehen der knallharten Realität in ihre kalten Augen. Sie kommt schneller als man denkt und schneller als man es vielleicht realisiert.

Ich bleibe genau eine Woche im Krankenhaus, nachdem ich fast eine Woche im Koma gelegen habe, wie TK mir berichtet und fast wieder zu weinen anfängt.

Seufzend drücke ich ihn an mich und streiche ihm durch seine Haare.

_„Ich lebe und bin nicht tot, also behandelt mich nicht wie eine lebende Leiche, klar?"_

Er lächelt und nickt, wartet bis ich angezogen bin um mich nach draußen zu begleiten, mich zu stützen. Aber seine Ablösung kommt schon sehr zeitig.

Tai steht am Ausgang und sieht zu mir. Warum sind diese schokobraunen Augen nur so schuldig, traurig und müde? Hat er nicht geschlafen? Hat er keine Ruhe gefunden?

Es wird wohl Zeit, dass ich mich mit ihm unterhalte. Sonst glaube ich noch, dass nicht ich die lebende Leiche bin, sondern Tai.

Und wo könnte man das besser als bei demjenigen selbst. In dessen neuer Wohnung.

_„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht bei dir war…"_

Dabei war es niemals seine Schuld, wird es auch nie sein.

Das Ganze war vorüber, konnte nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden also wozu dann diese Schuldzugeständnisse?

Langsam komme ich zu ihm und umarme ihn sanft, küsse dessen Nacken.

_„Du weißt, was ich für dich empfinde?"_

Ein Nicken wird spürbar, seine Haare wie sie mein Gesicht kitzeln und ich daraufhin beginne zu lächeln.

_„Dann weißt du auch, dass du keine Schuld hast und sich an meinen Gefühlen nichts ändern wird. Auch wenn ich mich vielleicht verändere. Natürlich hinterlässt dieses Ereignis Spuren aber momentan will ich nur, dass du dir keine Schuld daran gibst, okay?"_

Wieder nur ein Nicken und diese wunderschönen treuen Augen, die mich ansehen als ob in ihnen die Wahrheit und Treue der ganzen Menschheit lägen.

_„Gut, dann komm…"_

Ihn mit mir ziehend, landen wir beide auf seinem Bett. Einem großen und kuscheligen Bett wie ich zugeben muss.

_„Jetzt will ich kuscheln!"_

* * *

Kenji.

Ein Name, der für so viel und gleichzeitig so wenig in meinem Leben steht.

Aber er hat mir eine Entscheidung abgenommen.

Eine sehr wichtige.

Der Tag verlief so toll, hatte einen guten Anfang und es tatsächlich aus als hätte er auch ein gutes Ende. Mein Lied an Tai kam so gut an, dass wir aus unseren Zugaben gar nicht mehr rauskamen.

Es war genau zwei Wochen später. Ich durfte schon auftreten, konnte aber nur drei Lieder singen, so war es mit dem Arzt abgemacht.

Die Mädchen schrieen als wären wir eine der typischen Teenager Bands, die auf Welttournee gehen und Autogramme gaben.

Alles in einem ein sehr gelungener Tag.

Aber wie alles in meinem Leben geht es immer in die, genau entgegengesetzte Richtung als jene, die man sich vorstellt.

Es kam mir vor wie ein Deja-vu als Kenji wieder vor mir stand, mich musterte und ansah, als ob er mich entweder gleich tot prügeln und beenden, was er angefangen hatte oder diesmal einfach nur etwas klarstellen wollte. Ich nahm damals schon richtig an, dass es zu beidem kommen würde…

Große und breite Hände packten meinen Hals und drückten zu, so fest, dass es fast unmöglich war dem Griff zu entkommen.

_„Du wirst Tais Untergang sein! Du wirst ihn ruinieren, du wirst seine Karriere ruinieren, die er sich aufgebaut hat…wir waren ein Team und sind es immer noch. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du kleine Schlampe das zunichte machst."_

Das waren seine Worte und endlich, auch wenn ich halb am Ersticken war und schon röchelte, wurde es mir bewusst. Diese Eifersucht auf mich war gar keine

Eifersucht, sondern nur die Angst etwas zu verlieren was er sich all die Jahre aufgebaut hatte. Seine Obsession gegenüber Tai, der Fußball, seine Freundschaft zu dem Braunhaarigen. Sehr kurz musste ihn mein mitleidiger Blick aufgehalten haben, den ich kam wieder zum Atmen, der Griff lockerte sich und ich nutzte meine neu gewonnene Kraft und Freiheit um ihm direkt in seine empfindlichsten Organe zu treten. Er fiel keuchend zurück und hielt sich die Mitte. Bevor er jedoch wieder auf mich zustürmen konnte, sah ich ihn. Ich sah Tai und dessen Blick.

Diese Enttäuschung darin darüber, dass einer seiner besten Freunde es war, der für meinen Unfall der Schuldige war…

Immer wieder schlägt er auf Kenji ein, lässt diesem keine Zeit um sich zu wehren. Erst als ich dazwischenkam und ihn davon abhalte hörte er auf, sah mich aus seinen traurigen braunen Augen an und wollte etwas sagen.

Doch auch diese Worte ersticke ich, in einem Kuss, den ich schnell wieder löste und die Hand des Größeren umfasste, ihn mit mir ziehe und Kenji zurücklasse.

Das ist ein Teil meiner Vergangenheit. Ein Teil dessen, was geschehen ist und abgehakt wurde.

Ich habe Tai darum gebeten nichts wegen Kenji zu unternehmen. Immerhin war es dieser, der mir einen großen Teil, der Entscheidung abgenommen hatte.

Durch ihn weiß ich was ich tun muss.

Was ich tun muss um endlich mein Leben zu leben.

Und ich werde den letzten Schritt dorthin machen, indem ich meinen vorletzten bei Tai beginne…

* * *

Ist es hinterhältig? Vielleicht feige? Ist es das, was ich brauche?

Ja, vielleicht aber es ist auch das, was mir bleibt.

Der einzige Weg, den ich gehen kann. Nur vorwärts nicht zurück.

Ich bereue meine Wahl nicht. Ich werde es wohl nie bereuen, immer daran denken, ja, aber niemals bereuen. Zurückdenken und sagen was wäre wenn…

Aber letztendlich wird es nur ein Zurückdenken sein, ohne Sicht auf etwas Besseres.

Seufzend, die Augen geschlossen, stehe ich vor Yagamis Tür und streiche über die Klinke. Fast wäre ich weich geworden und hätte all meine ‚guten'

Vorsätze über Bord geworfen.

Doch im letzten Moment drücke ich die Klinke herunter, öffne die Tür und betrete Yagamis Wohnung.

Ob ich mit ihm hier bleiben wollen würde, hatte er gefragt. Zusammen mit ihm in diese Wohnung ziehen, für immer zusammen bleiben? Einander jeden Tag sehen, in

einem Bett schlafen, miteinander einschlafen, miteinander aufwachen…

Es ist wie ein Traum und das bleibt er auch.

Fast zu langsam gehen ich zu dem Braunhaarigen, der aus dem Bad kommt und dessen Gesicht sich gleich erhellt als er mich sieht. Braune Augen schauen mich an als seien sie ein See aus Schokolade in denen ich gleich versinken werde und mir keinen anderen schöneren Tod wünschen kann.

Sofort werde ich ihn seine Arme gezogen, so viel stärker als meine, sein Oberkörper ist so viel breiter als meiner…wir sind einander so verschieden und doch könnte ich mir keinen anderen vorstellen, der meiner Seele und meinem Körper am Nächsten ist.

Selbst seine Küsse schmecken wie ein Traum aus Schokolade und Erdbeeren, wie all das Süße was ich liebe. Ist es immer so? Schmeckt man immer das was man am

Liebsten hat? Wenn ja, dann habe ich hier den lebenden Beweis…

Seine Küsse werden leidenschaftlicher, während sich eine kräftige Hand an meinen Rücken legt, mich gleichzeitig an den Körper, meines liebevollen Gegenüber, drückt. Ich merke es gar nicht, so schnell hat er mich auf das Bett gelegt, sich über mich gebeugt und seine Beine zwischen meinen. Ebenfalls schnell bin ich meine Hose und mein Hemd los, erzitterte leicht vor der aufkommenden Kälte, die durch eine bebende Hitze von Tais Körper getilgt wird.

Schon bald ist mein Zittern nichts mehr als nur das Resultat purer Erregung, pure Lust und das Verlangen nach dem anderen, dessen Hände bereits auf Wanderschaft gehen, jede einzelne Faser meines Körper zu erkunden scheinen. Obwohl seine Hände so groß sind, viel größer als meine, spüre ich sie nur als einen Hauch auf meiner Haut. Wie ein Lufthauch, der nur mehr als erregend ist.

Manchmal verfluche ich mich selbst dafür, dass ich diesen passiven Part so toll finde, immerhin würde ich dem anderen auch gerne etwas zurückgeben als nur meinen Körper. Aber lange darüber nachdenken tu ich dann auch nicht mehr, denn mein Hirn schaltet automatisch ab, empfindet nur diese kleinen Stromstöße, die durch meinen Körper jagen und mir kleine Schauer bereiten und mehrmals ein Stöhnen entlocken.

Das Stöhnen scheint ihn nur noch mehr zu ermutigen. Denn wagt sich in tiefere, empfindlichere Regionen. Regionen, von denen er weiß, dass mich jede dortige Berührung verrückt machen wird. Als sich dann auch noch etwas warmes und weiches um meine eh schon pochende Erregung legt, sanft daran knabbert und anfängt zu saugen, kann nicht einfach nicht mehr. Meine Hände krallen sich wie von selbst in seidiges und doch buschiges braunes Haar, streichen teilweise nur sachte hindurch und halten sich, als es gar nicht mehr geht darin fest. Und dann sind da noch diese verdammten, niemals untätigen Hände, wie sie hoch zu meiner Brust wandern und diese verwöhnen, meine Brustwarzen leicht zwirbeln. Himmel, wenn er so weiter macht, dann komme ich sofort…auf der Stelle, ohne nachzudenken und ohne ihn wegzustoßen.

Doch er macht dem von selbst ein Ende, löst sich von mir und kommt hoch, verwickelt mich in einen Kuss, der mir den Atem raubt. Doch das alles ist nichts anderes als ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Er weiß, dass ich noch sehr empfindlich bin, es eigentlich noch zu früh ist. Dennoch befinden sich seine Finger plötzlich vor meinem Mund und ich sauge daran, lasse meine Zunge um sie kreisenn und befeuchte sie gut, bis sie sich entfernen und wieder hinunter wandern. Auch, wenn ich weiß, dass es nicht schmerzen wird, dass es Tai ist, der mir was Gutes tun will, kann ich nicht verhindern, mich etwas anzuspannen als dessen Finger sich langsam und sorgsam in mich versenken, immer weiter vordringen und einer davon einen empfindlichen Punkt trifft, immer wieder, bis ich mich an seinen Schulter festkralle, ihn nicht loslasse und leise keuche. Es ist die reinste Qual, die er mit mir veranstaltet. Als, ob er wüsste, was ich imstande bin zu tun und mir beweisen will was ich damit anrichte…

Lange darüber nachdenken kann ich jedoch nicht. Seine Finger entfernen sich und bevor sich so etwas wie eine enttäuschende Leere in mir breit macht wird diese gefüllt. Ich spüre ihn, wie er behutsam in mich eindringt und mich vollkommen ausfüllt, kurz in mir verharrt um mir das Gefühl zu geben, mich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Es dauert nicht lange und ich bin es, der sich bewegt, der mehr will. Der nach mehr giert, fordert und es sich nimmt, es auch bekommt.

Wie muss er sich vorkommen? Wie muss er sich fühlen?

Halb öffne ich die Augen um mir die Antwort darauf selbst zu geben. Er gibt sich der Lust ebenso hin wie ich mich. Kleine Schweißperlen bilden sich auf dem gebräunten, gut gebauten Körper. Ihm so nah zu sein erfüllt mich mit einer immensen Sehnsucht, einer Traurigkeit und dem Verlangen, dass es niemals enden soll. Aber wie immer bin ich, der sich selbst das größte Hindernis ist und schon immer war. Meinen Kopf sachte auf Tais Schulter lehnend, schließe ich die Augen und merke nur peripher, dass ich sie benässe, durch Tränen. Kurz stoppt er und schaut mich an, indem seine Hand sachte meinen Kopf zu ihm dreht, so dass ich ihm in die Augen sehen muss.

_„Habe ich dir wehgetan?"_

Dummkopf. Jemand wie du kann niemandem wehtun. Nicht Yuuki, nicht Touga, nicht Sora und erst recht nicht mir. Ich bin der Einzige, der jemandem, der allen wehtun wird.

Ebenso sachte, wie seine Hand meine Wange streichelt, sehe ich ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf, küsse ihn dann einfach begierig um alles Weitere zu ersticken, das kommen wollte. Nein, diesmal wollte ich nicht reden. Diesmal wollte ich es schweigend hinter mich bringen. Dem liebsten Menschen in meinem Leben, neben meinem Bruder, etwas zurückgeben was ich ihm als Geschenk da lassen werde. Ich bewege mich fordernd nach mehr auf ihm, knabbere an seinem Ohr und beiße erregt hinein. Alles, all das, scheint zu verschwimmen als er darauf eingeht, den Rhythmus dann bestimmt und es so scheint, als ob es das Letzte wäre zwischen uns.

Wie sehr ich hoffe, dass er es nicht merkt…

Meine Zweifel, meine Entscheidung…meine Feigheit.

Fest klammere ich mich an ihn als ich die Erlösung spüre, erleichtert an Tai lehnte und merke wie dieser kurz darauf in mir kommt, es plötzlich so warm wird und ich etwas Flüssiges in mir spüre…etwas, das ein Teil von ihm und nun von mir ist.

_„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte…ich meine…"_

Diesmal spreche ich es aus, lächele ihn lieb an.

_„Dummkopf. Es ist in Ordnung…es ist das was ich wollte."_

Dann schließe ich meine Augen und bleibe an ihn gelehnt, will ihn niemals loslassen oder den Verlust in mir fühlen, der mich überkommt als er sich von mir löst, sich aus mir entfernt und dann neben mich legt, mich zu sich zieht und an den starken, warmen Körper drückt.

* * *

Sein Herzschlag.

So schnell und doch so beruhigend.

Ein Teil von Tai. Einen Teil von ihm, den ich niemals vergessen werde.

_„Ai shiteru…Yama-chan."_

Schwach höre ich die Worte und die Tränen versiegen einfach nicht, auch nicht als ich mein Gesicht in Tais Brust vergrabe, meine Augen schließe und langsam

einschlafe. Ich bringe die Worte nicht mehr raus. Immer wieder denke ich daran, denke daran, wie schön es ist, das für immer zu haben. Für immer neben Tai einzuschlafen und neben ihm aufzuwachen. Dessen Atem zu spüren, wie er gegen meinen Nacken bläst, diesen dann sachte beim Aufwachen küsste und mich weckt.

All das. Ich träume davon und als ich aufwache, mich sanft aus der Umarmung löse…

Da weiß ich plötzlich, dass dieser Traum, den ich träumte für immer ein Traum bleiben würde.

Niemals ist es so wie ich es mir vorstelle. Immer wird jemand kommen und uns auseinander bringen wollen. Ist es nicht Kenji, dann wird es ein anderer sein.

Ich werde der Grund dafür sein, das Tai nicht das machen kann was er will. Das er nicht der große Fußballer wird…

Er wird sich zwischen mir und dem Sport entscheiden und die Wahl wird auf mich fallen.

Aber der Einzige, der letztendlich darunter leiden wird…

Bin ich.

Ich habe einfach zu viel Angst. Angst davor Tai zu verletzen, was ich jetzt mit meiner Entscheidung bestimmt tun werde. Aber um aus dieser Irrealität fliehen

zu können muss ich meinen eigenen Weg finden. Heraus aus all dem, heraus aus diesem Käfig.

Wird er den Brief lesen, den ich ihm auf den Küchentisch gelegt habe? Wird er ihn lesen und gleich zum Flughafen rennen? Wird er wütend sein oder einfach

traurig und enttäuscht? Wird er mir die Schuld geben oder sich? Ich denke über Dinge nach, auf die es einfach keine Antwort gibt, weil ich sie nicht mehr erfahren werde.

Liebevoll küsse ich seinen braunen Schopf, seine Wange, seine Lippen. Er regt sich, dreht sich um und schnurrt leise meinen Namen.

_„Ai shiteru, Tai…sayonara…"_

Vielleicht hat er sie gehört…vielleicht auch nicht. Ich hoffe es, denn es sind die letzten Worte von mir, die er für lange Zeit hören würde.

Damit drehe ich mich um und ziehe meine Jacke an, lasse meinen Blick über die Wohnung schweifen. Belasse sie in meiner Erinnerung und öffne die Tür.

Alles ist gepackt und alles schon auf den Weg nach Deutschland. Das Einzige, was fehlt bin ich.

Von Touga habe ich mich verabschiedet und ihm versprechen müssen in Kontakt zu bleiben. Aber wer weiß schon was die Zeit bringen wird? Niemand wird es wissen und ich am Wenigsten.

* * *

Als ich draußen stehe, vor Tais Wohnung kommt es mir vor als wäre es der erste Tag meiner Ankunft hier in Tokyo. Ich sitze mit meinem Vater in unserem Auto, fahre an den Bäumen vorbei, die den Hochhäusern und künstlichen Pflanzen platz machen. Sehe wie sich alles verändert und grau wird. Aber an sich erschien es mir nur so grau. Dabei war es etwas Schönes, trotz der Zwischenfälle. Mein erstes Weihnachten, Schlittschuh fahren mit Tai und so etwas Kleines wie Freundschaften, die entstanden sind…

Doch darüber nachzudenken bringt mich auch nicht weiter, sondern droht mich nur zurückzuwerfen. Immer nur geradeaus, niemals zurück.

Ich gehe nach Hause, sehe meinen Vater wie er schon bereitsteht und mich anlächelt.

Komischer alter Mann. Verlässt seine Frau, seinen jüngsten Sohn und zieht mit seinem Ältesten durch die Weltgeschichte, tut alles für ihn und doch merkt es sein Sohn nicht und denkt, er wäre allein, auf sich gestellt, gibt sich die Schuld an der Scheidung an allem was geschehen war…

Ich war dumm und bin es jetzt immer noch, dass ich ihn einfach so alleine lasse.

Dass ich TK einfach so zurücklasse…

Aber mein kleiner Bruder versteht das. Er hat es immer verstanden.

Solange ich mir das einrede, geht es mir tatsächlich besser. Mein Verstand hatte sich schon immer die günstigen Momente ausgesucht um in den Urlaub zu

verschwinden, gleich mit meinem Gewissen…

Denn ich spüre nichts. Keine Schuld, keine Schwermut.

Rein gar nichts, als ich im Auto sitze und zum Flughafen fahre. Auch als ich am Terminal stehe und einchecken will. Nichts. Kein Gefühl der Sehnsucht…

Na ja, ein klitzekleines vielleicht. Nach Tai.

Ein Bisschen schuldig fühle ich mich, weil ich ihn so feige zurückgelassen habe, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Kopfschüttelnd gebe ich der netten Dame mein Ticket, höre bei dem Krach nicht, wie mich jemand ruft. Mein Vater tippt mich an und eben dieses Tippen lässt mich zurückschauen, lässt mich jemanden sehen, den ich eigentlich nicht sehen wollte. Schnell checke ich ein, nehme mein Handgepäck und verschwinde, ohne zurückzuschauen, ohne etwas auf das Rufen zu erwidern.

Wieso?

Wieso kann er nicht einfach so lange schlafen wie er immer schläft?

Mein Langschläfer.

Wieso muss er so schnell sein? Und warum kann ich einfach nicht zurücksehen?

Irgendwann verstummen die Schreie und ich höre nichts mehr außer die Geräusche des Flughafens, sehe vor mir das Flugzeug, welches schon startbereit ist und auf seine Passagiere wartet…

Ich gehe vor und steige ein.

Steige ein in ein Leben ohne Angst, ohne Zweifel.

In ein neues Leben…

Aber sage ich nicht immer, dass ich gut bin in mir etwas Vormachen?

So auch jetzt, aber es fühlt sich nicht schlecht an.

Nein, eher gut.

Irgendwie frei…

* * *

_I know you say you love me_

_If what you say is true_

_So show me something that's not deceiving_

_'Cause I wouldn't lie to you_

(©Sarah McLachlan)

TBC


End file.
